Wild Hearts
by ChaosKitsuneX
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with her cousin, Shane, and right from the start, things seem weird. First, there's the Cullens, the golden-eyed supermodels, then the fact that her cousin and friends are hiding something from her. Just what is Bella getting herself into? Bella's not human. WARNING: this is BELLICE, so if you don't like then I don't care, but please enjoy. An OCxOC too
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except Shane. This is only my second story so I'm still new. Comments are welcomed, but if you have anything against Bellice then I warn you now, don't read the story because I don't plan on changing the fact that it's Bellice. Enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

I hate moving. I don't even know why my parents sent me here in the first place. It's my senior year and they're making me move from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington, probably the most dreary town in the country. They said it was so I could spend some bonding time with my cousin, but I could tell they were lying; I just didn't know what for. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella; I am eighteen years old, have dark-brown hair that some say seems to have gold in it and gold-brown eyes. I used to stand at a height of 5' 5", but I somehow got a growth spurt of three inches within a week, and now stand at 5' 8". My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan and I have no siblings. Back to the story though, I'm being sent to live with my cousin, so I'm now currently grabbing my stuff to get off the plane I'm on. Once I get off, I notice that this place seems slightly ok. Of course, that's because I'm not in Forks; I'm in Port Angeles. I sigh and shoulder my backpack before walking out to the front of the airport to come across four people standing outside. There are two guys and two girls; they're really tall compared to most and have an air around them that screams 'wild'. All four are standing beside an old rusty pickup truck, but one of the girls is sitting cross-legged on the hood, the other girl and one of the guys are leaning against the truck while holding hands, and the last guy is bouncing around in excitement. The girl holding the boy's hand looks over and smiles; she looks to be eighteen, stands at a height of 5' 8", and has short, black hair and brown eyes. To me, they all look really familiar, but I can't place any of them.

"Bella" she says as walks over to pull me into a hug.

"Um, hi" I say, awkwardness washing over me.

"Leah, the poor girl probably doesn't even recognize you" the boy who had been holding her hand chuckles.

"Leah" I ask in surprise as I pull back and look at her.

Leah Clearwater had been one of my best friends when I still lived here with my parents, though back then she had really long black hair and was extremely shy.

"Oh hush, Jake" Leah commands, but smiles as she pulls away.

"Jacob Black" I ask as I look at the guy who had previously spoken.

Jacob was like my brother when we were little; we did everything together. He's twenty years old now and towers above me at 5' 11" with black hair and brown eyes, but he still has that childish appearance that I remember so much.

"It's good to see you, Bella" he smiles and hugs me.

"You too" I smile back and return the hug.

"Hey, Bella-Bear" the excited boy smiles as he hugs me and I instantly know who this is.

"Hi, Seth" I smile at his excitement.

Even-though he's only seventeen, Seth stands at a height of 5' 10" with his black hair and brown eyes, but that still left one other person who I didn't know.

"Hey, Bells, how ya been" the last person asks.

The girl is possibly nineteen and stands at a height of 5' 9". Her hair is covered by a black stocking cap, but I can just see black hair that has white tips poking out, and her eyes are covered by silver sunglasses.

"Uh, hi" I reply.

"It's been a long time; you probably don't recognize me" she smirks and pulls off her sunglasses to reveal dark silver-grey eyes that I recognize immediately.

"Shane" I gasp and nearly tackle her in a hug.

Don't get me wrong, I hated moving here, but I completely missed my cousin, Shannen (Shane) Anderson. She is the only person who knows everything about me and I'm the only one who knows everything about her. Until I had to move, that is.

"I missed you too, Bells" she laughs as she hugs me back.

I pull back and look her over. Gone is the self-conscious, quiet girl I used to know; before me stands a proud and independent woman that radiates confidence.

"You've changed" I state with a raised brow.

"What can I say, I grew up" she smirks.

"Not" Jacob coughs and she throws a glare at him.

"Need I remind you who kicked who's ass last time" Shane challenges and he frowns.

"You totally cheated" he states and she rolls her eyes before grabbing my bags.

"Come on, Jake is giving us a ride home, and, unfortunately, we have school tomorrow" she says as she throws my stuff in the back and jumps in the truck-bed with Seth and Leah.

"You can sit up front with me, Bella" Jake states as he goes to the driver's side.

I nod and get in the passenger's seat before we leave the airport. The ride is filled with laughs and stories of past memories, and before I know it, I see a "Welcome to Forks" sign. I look out the window to see the scenery, but something small and blurry running just beyond the edge of the forest catches my eye. I hear a low rumbling and glance back to see Leah, Seth, and Shane staring at the forest, and I realize the rumbling is coming from them, but it's barely audible. The sounds stop and I turn back to see the figure gone. I frown, but don't say anything; I'll get my answers, eventually.

**HA, first chapter down, a lot more to go, but hey the first step is always the hardest, right? Anyway, this is the first chapter. Sorry if it's crappy, but I promise it will get better…hopefully haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

*****BELLA POV*****

We continue driving for a couple of miles before Jake pulls off of the main road and onto a dirt path. Trees surround us on both sides and, after a couple of minutes, we enter a clearing containing a house.

"Wow" I whisper in awe as I step out of the truck.

The house is beautifully white, two-stories, and has an old-fashioned style to it with flowers out front, but this isn't what captures my attention. Off to the side of the clearing is a small, beautiful waterfall that continues as a creek further into the forest and beside it is a slightly-large, pure-white bird with wide crystal-blue eyes. It stares at me and I stare back, completely immobilized. I don't know how long we continue to stare at each other, but I'm brought out of my daze when there is a loud bang and I jump. I quickly turn to see Jake as he walks away from his door and towards the back. I turn back to the waterfall, but the bird is gone so I sigh and turn back to the others.

"You hungry, Bells" Shane asks as she still stands in the truck bed.

I go to answer her, but my stomach cuts in with a loud growl and I turn red in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes" she laughs as she jumps down.

"I'll go on and take everything in" Jake says as he grabs the bags and walks inside with us behind him.

The inside is just as beautiful as the outside with dark, wooden floor and beige walls. We're standing in a hallway just past the door and Jake takes my bags up the stairs on the right while Seth and Leah walk off to somewhere, but Shane leads me down the hallway. The first entryway at our left reveals a modern living room with a couch, love-seat, two recliners, a coffee table, and a fireplace.

"This is the living room" she says before pulling me further down the hall and into another entryway that reveals a dining room that has a large table and glass chandelier above it with a small island that separates it from the fully furnished, modern kitchen.

"This is the kitchen and dining room; tip of advice, don't let either Seth or Jacob in here to try to cook, they burn water" she says and I laugh.

"Hey, we can cook just fine" Jake states as he enters the kitchen.

"No, you can burn food just fine" she replies in a dry voice and he huffs before disappearing down another hallway.

Shane just rolls her eyes and leads me down this hallway where on the left, a door is closed. Shane opens it and I look inside to see what appears to be a miniature library.

"This is my office/library; if you ever need me, you can usually find me here" she says and I notice a tidy workspace off to the side with a desk, chair, laptop, and a few other work essentials.

We step out of the room and walk further down the hallway, where to the right is a room where the others are.

"Wow" I say as we enter.

This room is pretty large and has two couches, two love-seats, a recliner, a large plasma-screen t.v., a huge sound system, and lots of gaming systems.

"This is the game room" Shane says and I see Jake and Leah curled up together on one of the love-seats and Seth in the recliner while the two boys play a game against each other.

I just nod in awe and we continue to the last room on this floor that I haven't seen yet. I'm surprised to see that this room is just almost completely empty except for the musical instruments spread throughout.

"This is the music room; you're always welcome here, the only rule is that you can only play if you know how to" she states and I nod with a chuckle.

We then leave and head back to the stairs where I see that instead of there being separate floors, there is just a balcony that circles partially around the top right where the rooms are. All together there are six rooms with three on each side of the stairwell.

"My room is all the way to the left while your room is the first one to our right" Shane states and I nod as I enter the room.

I must say that I'm pretty impressed with it. The walls are a light-blue with white lining and slightly-dark, wooden floor. There's also a queen-size bed with light-blue sheets, a desk with a new laptop on it, a closet, dresser, and a fully furnished, large, modern bathroom. And to top it all off, the room even has a balcony that looks out over the forest.

"Well, what do you think" Shane asks and I turn to her.

"It's amazing" I smile and she grins.

"Great, so I'll let you unpack while I get started on dinner" she says and I nod as she leaves.

I sigh and unpack most of my things before I walk out onto the balcony to look out over the woods.

"Bella, dinner's ready" Shane calls and I turn to go back inside, but something catches my eye.

Just past the forest, I can see the top of another large house. It's a ways away, but I can swear that I feel someone's gaze coming from there.

"Bella" Shane calls again and I shake off the nerves and head back inside.

I quickly walk to the dining room to see everyone sitting there, except for Shane so I turn to see her walking out of the kitchen carrying a big bowl.

"I hope you like spaghetti" she smiles and I nod before I see just how much spaghetti she made.

"Holy cow, isn't that a little much" I ask when I see that she must have made almost five pounds of spaghetti.

She had also made salads and garlic bread to go with it.

"What isn't eaten can be used for leftovers or the others will take it home" she explains and I nod before sitting down.

"Besides, there won't be much left anyway with the way Shane cooks" Jake grins before digging in.

I look at him in confusion before I take a bite and then I realize what he meant because this is the best spaghetti I've ever tasted. It didn't take me long to finish my plate, or the next two, and when I'm finished, I realize there is no more food left.

"The food was amazing, as always, Shane" Leah grins as she helps Shane with the dishes while the guys go to the game room.

I follow the guys and watch them play some game before Leah and Shane soon join us. Jake winds up talking me into playing and Leah and Shane join, as well, but Jake soon starts to get annoyed when everyone kept targeting his player. We must have spent almost an hour playing before the phone rings. Shane gets up and grabs the phone while the rest of us continue playing.

"Hello" she smiles and I look over at her.

Though I can't hear who it is, I see her and the others stiffen. I frown as Shane quickly puts on a fake smile while the others try to act like nothing is going on.

"Yes, please, excuse me for a second; Jake, you guys can stay the night, if you wish" she smiles at us and quickly walks off to, I'm guessing, her office.

**If any of y'all can figure out who called Shane then I'll be impressed because that character won't be showing up until much later…possibly. I might mention them soon though. Who knows?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I know it's goin slow, but I have to set everything up before I can actually start the plot.**

*****BELLA POV*****

Shane didn't leave her office that night. I remember turning in around eleven and she was still there. Jake had told me that it was nothing to worry about, but I couldn't help it. Something about the way that they had all reacted, worried me. And the fact that the others seemed to know who it was, even-though I was the closest to her and couldn't hear a thing; that had me curious. Yet, who could instill so much fear into four strong people just with a phone call? Whoever it was, I hope Shane and the others know what they're doing.

"Bella, it's time to go" Shane calls from downstairs.

"Coming" I call back and grab my backpack before running down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last one, but Shane catches me.

"Sorry" I mumble, but she just chuckles.

"Don't be; now, let's go" she commands as we exit the house and then I notice there is another building beside the house.

I look at Shane in confusion, but she just walks to the building and I realize it's a garage. I walk in and my gaze instantly draws to a black Camaro with two white racing stripes.

"Wow" I whisper in awe.

"She's a beauty, right" Shane grins and I nod.

She then pats my back and gets in the car with me following. When she starts the car, we're welcomed by a low purr, and when she revs the engine, it sounds amazing. She pulls out of the garage and, once the doors are closed, practically tears out of the clearing and towards the town. Within minutes, we're there and then I remember just where we're going. School, yuck! When we arrive, Shane pulls up beside Jake's truck where the others are and I get out to see almost everyone looking at us. I blush and look down at my attire of plain blue jeans and a brown jacket. Then I look over at Shane; she's wearing black cargo pants, a grey t-shirt, a black, sleeveless jacket, a black stocking cap, and silver sunglasses. Seth and Jake are wearing black cargo pants too and blue and grey sweatshirts, respectively. Leah is wearing light-blue jeans and a white blouse.

"They're just staring because you're new; it's not every-day new people come to Forks" Shane states and I nod as I follow her inside the school to grab my schedule with the others behind us.

We were just about inside when something, or rather someone, caught my eye. I turned and there stood six super models at one end of the parking lot standing beside what appeared to be very expensive cars. I continued to stare at them and they continued to stare at me, until I was broken out of my daze by someone putting their hand on my shoulder.

"Bells, you ok" Shane asks and I nod as I let her lead me inside the school.

Just before the door closes, though, I swear I hear a soft growl.

**I bet all of you know who that was. And, I know, I'm working on getting the plot started, I'm just trying to get the beginning set up first.**


	4. Chapter 4

*****BELLA POV*****

My first few classes were ok. Shane was in my first and third, Leah was in my first and second, and Jake was in the third, but none of those supermodel kids were. It's lunch now and I'm sitting with the others while waiting for Shane, but when I see her, she's walking with some blonde-haired guy and she does not look happy.

"When will that boy learn" Leah sighs and I look at her.

"Who is that" I ask.

"Mike Newton, he's been trying to get a date with Shane for three years now" she answers and now I understand why she is annoyed.

"I said no, Mike; how long will it take until you get through your head that I'm not interested" Shane nearly growls and I blink at her barely contained anger.

"Come on, Shane, just one date; I swear it'll be great" he pleas.

"No, now if you don't mind; get lost" she growls and he turns away with a pout before walking off to another table.

I watch as she grabs a tray of food and walks over to us before sitting down beside Jake.

"One of these days I'm gonna kill that guy" she growls and starts to eat.

"You know, you could make it easier and actually tell him" Leah suggests and Shane glares at her.

"You don't think I've tried that" she demands.

"You told him" she gapes in surprise.

"Yes, and he didn't even believe me; in fact, he started to ask me out more often" she sighs in annoyance.

"No way" Jake laughs.

"I feel sorry for you" Seth grins.

"What did you tell him" I ask, finally annoyed that I didn't know what was going on.

"I told him I was gay, and you know what he said; he tried to act all smooth and said, 'well, I'm a cure for lesbianism'" Shane answers and the others bust out laughing.

"You're gay" I ask in surprise.

"Yep" she answers it as if she is asked 'is it raining' and I'll admit that I'm a little impressed.

"Wow, things really have changed" I blink in surprise.

"You're not going to start yelling at me, are you; I'll say now that if you are, it won't change anything because it's who I am, and it's never going to change" she states and the way she says it makes me think she's had to say it a lot of times.

"Why would I do that; if you're happy, should it matter who you love" I ask with a shrug and there is silence.

I look up to see all four of them staring at me and I duck my head down in embarrassment.

"What" I ask.

"That has to be the best response I have ever heard" Shane answers and the others nod in agreement while I blush madly.

"Shut up" I grumble and the others laugh.

Once they can control themselves, we continue talking until Jake speaks up.

"Here they come" he says softly and I look up just as the supermodels from before come in.

At the front is a blonde-haired girl of 5' 8" who appears to be eighteen and a brown-haired guy of 6' 3" who looks like he could be twenty-one possibly.

"Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, cute couple, even-though they're total opposites; Emmett's a big, goofy and fun guy while Rosalie's an ice-queen" Leah states.

"I wonder why" Jake asks in a sarcastic manner, but apologizes softly when Leah smacks his arm.

The next are both boys, but what surprises me is that they're holding hands. One is bronze-haired, appears to be seventeen, and stands at 6' 1" while the other is blonde, possibly nineteen, and stands at a height of 5' 9".

"The brunette is Edward Cullen while the blonde is Jasper Hale; Edward is very proper in an old-England kind of way while Jasper is more of a southern proper, and, yes, they are a couple" Shane says and I can see her smirking slightly.

Then I see a girl of maybe eighteen and a height of 5' 7" with brown hair walking in. She glances at our table and Shane tenses slightly while Jake puts a hand on her shoulder and I look at her in questioning, but they don't say anything.

"Elizabeth Cullen, the fifth member of the Cullen family; nice girl, not very talkative and keeps to her family a lot" Leah says and I nod, but I'm still confused to why Shane acted like that.

Did those two have a past? My gaze was drawn back by the entrance of the last supermodel. This one really caught my eye because she was just wow. She looks to be eighteen and stands at a height of 5' 5" with black hair.

"That's Alice Cullen; she's a very peppy person and just about always smiling" Seth says and I continue to look at the pixie.

"Alice" I whisper so softly that I can barely even hear it.

She looks over at me and my gaze connects with her golden eyes. Gold? Do all of the Cullens have gold eyes? I spare a quick glance and see that they do before my gaze goes back to Alice. She smiles at me and I blush before turning my gaze back to the table and stare intently at it while the others laugh softly. Later, as we leave the lunch room, I glance back to see the Cullens looking at us. I'm not exactly sure, but I have a feeling that I will be seeing a lot more of them.

**Bella, you have no idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

*****BELLA POV*****

Ok, so it appears I have Edward, Alice, Shane, and Leah in my class after lunch, but I have Alice, Jasper, Elizabeth, and Jake in the class after that. Leaving only Emmett, Jake, and Shane in my last class. Thankfully, I have no classes with Rosalie because she apparently does not like any of us with the glares she always sends, but who cares? My classes went by fast and they went well, I think. I wasn't really paying much attention; I was too busy staring at Alice; when she wasn't looking, of course. My good day doesn't last long, though; my last block is P.E. and I knew that as soon as I stepped into the locker room, that it wasn't going to end well.

"Swan, seeing as how you're new; you can just walk the perimeter while the others play basketball, but you will be joining them tomorrow" the coach says and I sigh in relief.

I hate sports and they hate me, simple as that, but Shane and Jake are apparently really good at them because they're smoking the court and the other team.

"Anderson, Cullen, one against one, now" the coach barks and Shane immediately grabs the ball for a shot, but Emmett blocks it then takes a shot of his own which is blocked by Shane.

This goes on as everyone watches until the coach finally blows the whistle, signaling the end of the class.

"Good job, you two; you really know how to show these wimps how to play" the coach says and walks off to his office.

"Nice job, Teddy, but next time I'll win" Shane grins.

"Yeah, right, Kit; we all know I'm the best" Emmett states.

"Not" Jake coughs and the three laugh.

"Oh, Emmett; I'd like you to meet my cousin, Bella" Shane introduces me to the large Cullen.

"Nice to meet you, Belly-Button" Emmett grins and I frown while the others roll their eyes.

"Yikes, and I thought you were supposed to be good at naming things" Jake states in a sarcastic manner.

"I thought it was a good one" he pouts in a childish manner and I couldn't help, but to laugh a little.

"Only you, Em, only you" Shane sighs and we all go our separate ways to get ready.

Once I leave the gym, I head to the car to wait for the others, but I accidentally run into what feels like a brick wall and fall to the floor. I look up and come face-to-face with a deadly glare from the ice-queen herself.

"Watch it" Rosalie growls and I shrink a little.

"I-I'm sorry; I didn't mean to" I stutter slightly in fear.

She glares at me before her gaze turns to behind me and she growls slightly.

"Back off, Rosalie; she didn't mean it" I hear Leah step up behind me.

"Keep her in check, Mutt, or I'll do it for you" she hisses slightly and Leah growls back, slightly trembling.

"Let's go, Bella" Leah commands as she grabs my arm and starts to pull me outside to the cars.

"What's wrong" Seth asks as he looks at us.

"Ice-queen" Leah growls in answer, still trembling slightly, and Jake immediately pulls her into a hug.

She calms down instantly and the trembling stops.

"Shane" Seth asks as he looks over at my cousin who is staring at the blonde Cullen being held by her boyfriend.

"As long as they don't cause any trouble, neither will we" she answers as she gets in her car and I follow as the others nod and get in the truck.

Talk about a weird first day.

**Well, now we know how Rosalie feels about Bella's arrival, but why? That's in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I'm gonna have this chapter with Alice's POV to give a slight look into what some of the Cullen's think about Bella's arrival.**

*****ALICE POV*****

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, she's finally here" I squeal as soon as I walk into the house.

"What happened" Esme asks as she walks over to us to give us our hugs.

"The girl from my visions is finally here" I squeal again.

"Is she..." Esme trails off and I nod with a grin on my face as I jump around in excitement.

Esme squeals, as well, and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you" she smiles and Rosalie huffs before going to sit on the couch.

I frown at this before it turns into a scowl when I remember seeing what she did.

"And don't think I've forgotten what you did, Rosalie; what on Earth were you thinking when you threatened her" I demand in irritation.

"She's not worth it, Ali; she's with the mutts, after-all" she states and I hiss at her.

"So, it doesn't mean anything" I argue as my voice raises.

"I've talked to the mutts on several occasions and they're not that bad, Rose; I've also met the girl and she's really nice" Emmett states with a frown.

"That doesn't mean anything, I know that girl is going to hurt Alice; she may, or may not, mean it, but she will" Rose says and I frown when I realize what this is really about.

I walk over and sit down beside her, but she doesn't look at me.

"I know you're just trying to protect me, Rose, but you need to understand that she is the one and nothing any of us say or do can change that" I state and she sighs, but nods.

"I'm just trying to look out for my sister" she replies and I give her a hug.

"So, does that mean you're going to start being nice to her" I ask with a hopeful tone.

"No" she answers and I blink.

"No, what do you mean no" I demand in annoyance.

"Please, if I started being nice to her then everyone will think I've gone soft" she smirks and everyone laughs.

"Can you at least try not to give her such a hard time" I ask with a sigh and she seems to ponder this for a second.

"I might" she answers and I glare at her.

"Rosalie" I warn and she laughs.

"Oh, calm down, Alice; I promise that I'll try to be better" she raises her hand in a scout's honor pose and I roll my eyes.

"Hey, shortie" Emmett calls.

"What" I ask.

"When you finally do get her in bed with you, try not to be so loud" he smirks and Rosalie smacks the back of his head while everyone laugh.

If we could blush, I'd be redder than red.

*****ELSEWHERE (UNKNOWN POV)*****

"So, it seems our friend has brought company" a male voice speaks in the middle of a forest.

"And what does that mean" another male voice asks.

"It means that this little hunt is going to be more fun than ever before" the first answers with a maniacal laugh.

"Let the games begin" a female voice commands with a snarl.

**Ha, finally got some bad guys in here. Sorry if it took a while. And now we know why Rosalie acted like that to Bella. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so, totally loving the fact that people happen to like my story, and I will admit that I'm surprised that anyone is even bothering to read it, but oh well. Anyway, enough of my talking, so onto Wild Hearts. Enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

Ok, so my next few days at Forks passed without a problem, but I still feel like there is something going on around here that I can't see.

"You ready to go, Bells" Shane asks as she stands by my doorway.

"Yeah, let's go" I answer as I move away from the balcony.

"Are you sure you want to do this; you don't have to take riding lessons, it's no problem for me to drive you around" she says as she heads downstairs.

Yeah, when we got back from school on my first day, I saw a dirt-bike parked in the garage and I've been trying to get one of them to teach me how to drive one. After a lot of persuasion, and annoyance, Shane finally agreed to let Jake teach me how.

"I don't always want to have to rely on you or the others to give me a ride; if I can learn how to drive a dirt-bike, I should be good until I get enough money for a car" I state.

"Fine" she sighs in a reluctant manner.

"Thanks, Shane" I hug her and we get on her dirt-bike before taking off to Jake's house where we would meet everyone.

When we get there, Leah and Seth are arguing over something while Jake is bringing out an extra dirt-bike. I look over at Shane, but she just sighs and shakes her head before walking over to Seth and Leah. I expect her to pull them apart or something, but she just smacks both of them in the back of the head.

"Hey, what the hell was that for" Leah demands as her body quivers slightly.

"Act your age, or have you forgotten that we have company" Shane asks as she nods her head towards me.

Leah looks over at me before looking down in a sheepish manner.

"What was the argument about this time; who's bike is who's" she asks and this time both Seth and Leah look down.

"You've got to be kidding me" Shane groans as she smacks her own forehead.

"What do you expect, it's them" Jake states as he walks over with a greasy rag in his hands.

"Is everything set" she asks with a sigh.

"Yeah, just finished" he answers and Shane turns back to Seth and Leah.

"Does it really matter who's bike is who's when they are exactly the same; if it is, Leah, yours is the one with the scratches on the gas tank from when you wrecked it before and Seth's is the one where the handlebar was reattached after it was broken from before" Shane states and the two run to get their bikes.

"So, Bella, are you ready to die" Leah asks as soon as she returns.

"What" I ask in surprise.

"You're getting dirt-bike lessons from Jake; I wish you luck" she answers with a laugh.

"I'm not that bad" Jake argues.

"No, you're worse" Seth laughs and Jake frowns.

"That's not true, right, Shane" he asks Shane.

"Well...you're not the worst...I think" she answers and Jake groans in annoyance.

"Why is everyone out to get me" he demands in a dramatic manner.

"Alright, drama queen, just start the lesson" Shane commands and he nods before turning to me.

Once I learn the basics, Jake leads me over to one of the bikes.

"Alright, enough talking, it's time to ride" Jake states and I grin as I get on the bike.

"Shane and Jake will be ahead of you, while Seth and I will follow; we're going to do this so there won't be many problems" Leah says and I nod my head.

Each of them get on their bikes and crank them before Jake and Shane start going. Surprisingly, I do pretty well with following them and my clumsiness hasn't hit yet. We continue riding for a few hours before we head back to Jake's house.

"That was so much fun" I grin as soon as we park.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Shane replies.

"I'm just surprised she didn't crash" Jake laughs and I look down in embarrassment while Leah smacks his arm.

"Stop that, or have you forgotten all the times you had crashed the first time you tried" Leah commands and Jake has the decency to look sheepish.

"And Bella didn't crash once" Seth grins.

"Whatever" Jake mumbles and everyone rolls their eyes.

"Alright, that's enough for today; Bella and I need to head back home" Shane states as she gets on her dirt-bike.

I go to follow, but Jake grabs my arm.

"Uh-uh, you get to drive yours home" he states and motions to the bike I had been driving all day.

"Seriously" I ask.

"Seriously" he answers with a grin.

I grin back and get on the bike before following Shane back home. Talk about an awesome day.

**Well, Bella enjoyed her day. She got to hang out with everyone and even learned how to drive a dirt-bike without crashing. Too bad her good day won't last long because I have to have some action in this story, right? Bad guys coming up soon, so good luck Bella.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, this chapter has some action. I'm not really good at fight scenes, but I tried to make this one ok, so I'll let y'all decide how it went.**

*****BELLA POV*****

We're about halfway home, and it's starting to get pretty dark, when Shane slams on her brakes and skids to a stop with me barely managing to stop as well. I'm a couple of yards back, but I can just make out a lone, humanoid figure standing in the middle of the road. I don't know why, but I'm starting to get major creep vibes from this whole situation right now so I slowly pull up until I'm right beside Shane. I also feel this weird sensation in my body, like something is trying to force its way out of me. I fight it back, thinking it's fear, and when I'm beside Shane, I can just barely see how tensed she is. She must not like this either.

"Hello, can we help you" she asks and the figure steps towards us.

I can make out more details now and see it's an African-American man who looks like he's been surviving in the forest for weeks with unruly black hair. What freaks me out the most, though, are his eyes; they're a deep, dark crimson.

"Actually, you can" I jump slightly when another voice speaks up and suddenly another man is standing beside the first.

This one has long, filthy, blonde hair that's pulled into a ponytail and also looks like he's been living in the forest. His eyes are also the same crimson-red as the first, but his shine with demented gleam in them.

"You see, nine years ago, a girl stopped me from getting something that belonged to me; I thought I had killed her, but it appears that I didn't and now it seems that I've been given another chance to finish the job, but this time I have the joy of killing her and another" the blonde smirks.

"Don't you mean we get to kill them" another voice asks and a woman with red hair and crimson eyes appears beside the blonde.

The feeling from before starts prickling the edge of my skin and I start to tremble slightly. I quickly glance over at Shane and notice that not only is she trembling, but she's also growling lowly.

"Of course, but the mutt is mine" and before I can blink, the blonde appears right beside me, holding Shane up by her throat.

I don't know what comes over me, but it feels like my whole body rips to shreds and I find myself flinging the blonde away from Shane. A snarl rips past my throat and the three hiss back at me.

"Another shifter; oh well, we'll kill you too" the blonde hisses and then rushes at me.

I dodge his first strike, but can't block when the African-American slams into my side and throws me into a tree. I groan, but instead I hear a whimper. I blink and then notice that I feel different, not bad different, just different. Something moves out of the corner of my sight and I turn my head to see a white tail thumping on the ground. A tail? I reach for it, but I just see a white paw instead. I quickly stand and see that my body is completely covered in white fur. Holy-.

"Bella" a voice shouts and I turn just in time to see the blonde running at me.

I close my eyes, waiting for impact and hear a solid 'thud', but don't feel anything. I open my eyes to see a giant wolf of about 6' 5" with white fur, black paws, and black-tipped ears and tail.

'Holy shit' I shout and a bark comes out.

'Bella, please, calm down or this won't end well' I hear in my mind.

'Wait, Shane' I ask in surprise and the wolf nods.

It's then that I notice the familiar dark, silver-grey eyes of my cousin.

'Look, I'll have to explain later, but, right now, we have to find a way out of this; that means you need to do exactly as I say, when I say it, got it' she asks and I nod.

She nods back and turns just as the African vampire charges her. I watch as his first blow connects with her arm and then her head snaps to the side as she bites down on his leg. He screams out in pain, and I watch on in shock as She. Rips. His. Leg. Off.

'Oh god' I utter as I start to feel sick.

'Don't quit on me now, Bells; I need you to watch out for those other two' Shane commands and I nod as I look to see the blonde charging at Shane.

'Shane, behind you' I shout and she turns just as his fist connects with her side.

I hear a sickening crunch and wince as Shane tumbles further down the road. Before she's even stopped the red-head is there with a kick right at her head. Shane cries out and I quickly run to her side just as the red-head returns to the blonde's side while carrying the African.

'Shane, Shane, please, wake up' I whimper as soon as I'm beside her.

Her white fur is covered with splotches of red and her eyes are screwed shut, making me fear the worst, but then her eyes open to reveal pain-filled eyes.

'I'm not out yet' she whimpers in pain and stands up.

She stumbles and I quickly lean against her to support her.

"Oh, still trying to fight; how cute that you think you honestly stand a chance of surviving" the red-head giggles and Shane growls, but it quickly turns into a whimper.

The blonde moves towards us, but then the red-head grabs his arm.

"We have to go" she states.

"What, why; I'm finally about to kill her" he demands with a snarl.

"If we don't go; they'll catch is and then we'll be killed" she hisses back.

"Very well, until next time" the blonde states and all three disappear.

Shane whimpers again and passes out on the ground before I can do anything. Then, everything seems to hit me and I start to black out.

'Shane, Bella' a voice shouts and I just faintly see three wolves running toward us as well as eight humanoid figures before I enter the world of unconsciousness.

**Bet y'all can guess who they are, right? Anyway, the bad guys have appeared and they're out for blood. Not to mention we've found out Bella's not human, of course. Next chapter we find out just how she'll react to this as well as how some certain golden-eyed super-models will react. Might also have a little look into the past…maybe. Anyway, comments are welcomed as long as there's nothing against Bellice. Catch y'all l8er.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I've been asked about the ages of some characters and why they're still in high school, and the reason it is like that is because these are the ages Bella thinks they look like, and for all Bella thinks, they could have just failed one or two years. Either way, I welcome the comments and questions, and here is the next chapter. Oh, one more thing, I know I mentioned that I own Shane, but I also own Elizabeth.**

*****ALICE POV*****

"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening" I cry as soon as I come out of my vision.

"What's wrong, Shortie" Emmett asks as he walks into the living room.

"We have to go; Bella and Shane are in danger" I answer as I jump up.

"Alice, calm down, Darlin; you need to tell us what's going on" Jasper commands as he sends a wave of calm to me.

"Nomads are ambushing Bella and Shane on their way home; we have to save them" I cry as I try to run to the door, but Emmett blocks me.

"What" a voice asks in shock and I turn to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway to the kitchen beside Esme.

"Come on, we have to go" I shout as I try to get past Emmett.

"Alice, please, calm down; we have to do this logically, we can't just rush in unprepared" Carlisle's logic reasoning reaches my ears and I shrink, knowing he's right.

"I'll call the reservation and tell them to meet us there" Esme says and rushes off to the phone.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, go for the nomads; Alice, Elizabeth, I might need your help with Shane and Bella" Carlisle commands and we all nod before Esme appears.

"They're heading out now; we better go" she says and we all quickly leave the house.

"Please, be safe, Bella" I whisper as we run.

When we arrive, I see two humans lying, unmoving, on the ground, but no nomads. When I recognize them as Shane and Bella, my unbeating-heart clenches in pain, and I fear the worst. I quickly run over with Carlisle and the others, but my fear dissolves when I can still hear two sets of slow, but still living, heartbeats.

"Please, Carlisle, help them" Elizabeth whimpers and Carlisle nods before setting to work.

Watching him work, it's then that I realize that, seeing as how Bella and Shane had shifted, neither had any clothes on due to them being shredded. My eyes widen slightly and I turn to see the guys having their backs to them, as well as Elizabeth, who I could tell would be just as red as I would be, if it were possible. I keep feeling an itch to turn around though, but I force myself to stay turned away, no matter how much I just wish to look at Bella. Edward snickers and Elizabeth and I hiss at him so he stops. Everyone looks at us in confusion and Edward smirks.

"I'll explain later" he says and everyone nods.

"Bella only has a couple of broken ribs and some bruising, but it appears that Shane was protecting Bella; she has a few broken ribs, a fractured skull, internal bruising, and a broken arm" Carlisle speaks up with a frown in his voice.

I'm always impressed at how Carlisle can always figure out what's wrong with someone, but in this case, I'm more worried for the two girls than impressed.

"How did this happen" Esme asks with tears in her eyes.

"They were heading home when the nomads ambushed them; Bella phased for the first time, but couldn't provide much help so it was just Shane against all three" I answer as I tell them what I saw in my vision from earlier.

"I'm guessing the nomads sensed us coming and left before they could finish the job" Rosalie says and I nod.

"When I get my hands on those guys, I'm going to kill them for ever messing with Bella and Shane" Emmett growls.

"The wolves say you'll have to wait until they're done with them; if there is anything left, that is" Edward relays the message to his family.

"We'll decide what to do later, but right now, we have to get these two to someplace safe" Carlisle states.

"The wolf says Shane's house is the closest, and she has medical equipment in her basement for emergencies" Edward relays the message again.

Carlisle nods and grabs the two blankets that one of the wolves was holding in its mouth before putting each around Bella and Shane.

"We better go then; Edward, Jasper, can you two get their vehicles" Carlisle asks and Edward and Jasper nod as they go to get the dirt-bikes.

Carlisle then looks at Elizabeth and I. Knowing what he wishes, I gently pick Bella up in my arms while Elizabeth does the same to Shane. Carlisle nods and follows the wolves to Shane's house with the rest of us not far behind. As we run, I glance down at the girl in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella; I won't let this happen again" I whisper and place a kiss on her forehead.

I won't let them hurt her anymore. I'll protect my Bella, my mate, even if it's the last thing that I do.

**So, for those of you who didn't see it (I don't know how you couldn't), Bella is Alice's mate and I know I said we'd find out how Bella reacts, but I had to put Alice's reaction to all of this in here. So, until next time, l8er.**


	10. Chapter 10

*****BELLA POV*****

I groan as I start to come to. At first, I think the whole attack is a dream, but I can tell that it wasn't as soon as I feel the pain in my side from where one of those guys hit me. Ever so slowly, I fight away the pain and open my eyes to find myself in my room. I blink; shouldn't I be dead? Guess if I was, then I wouldn't be in so much pain. Then I remember the people running towards us before I blacked out beside-SHANE! I quickly jump up and gasp as pain shoots throughout my whole body while my vision blurs with tears.

"Calm down, Bella; you're safe now" a voice says softly and I turn my head to see who spoke.

"Alice" I choke out in surprise.

"Hey" she smiles softly and I blush.

My eyes meet hers and, all of a sudden, it's like everything stops. I feel like I'm everywhere and nowhere, like my world is being shifted out of focus and centering itself on Alice.

"What are you doing here" I finally ask when it feels like I've regained control of my body.

"Her family are the ones who alerted us about the attack; without them, we wouldn't have been able to get there in time" Jake speaks from the doorway and I remember.

"How's Shane" I ask with fear in my voice.

Alice gently places her hand on mine and I squeeze it.

"She was injured pretty badly, but she'll recover" he answers and I sigh with relief.

"Belly-Button, glad you're finally awake" Emmett grins as he walks in with Edward and Jasper.

"How long have I been out" I ask as I look at everyone.

"You've only been out for a couple of hours, but it might be a little while before your body is fully healed" a voice speaks and I turn to see a man of twenty-seven with blonde hair and gold eyes standing at a height of 5' 10" walk in with a caramel-haired, golden-eyed woman of twenty-five at a height of 5' 6".

"Bella, these are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen" Jake introduces and I smile.

"I wish we all could have met under better circumstances" Carlisle smiles and I nod.

"You had us all worried; how are you feeling" Esme asks as she walks over to me.

"I'm doing fine, but I'm more worried about Shane; she protected me more than herself when we were attacked" I answer with a frown.

"It was her instincts; as the first alpha to find you, it became her responsibility to protect and teach you all about being a shifter" Jake explains.

"So, I'm a shifter" I ask.

"A wolf shifter, to be more precise; most of the guys on the reservation are shifters, as well as Leah, Seth, Shane, and I" Jake answers.

"How did I become a shifter" I ask.

"Some of us are born as shifters, but we don't actually shift until our inner-animal feels threatened by another super-natural being" he answers.

"So, those people that attacked us were what" I ask and Jake exchanges a look with Carlisle.

"They're vampires" he answers and I blink before turning to Alice.

"And what are you" I ask her and she looks down.

"My family and I are also vampires" she answers without looking at me.

"But you're different, aren't you; your eyes are gold, not red, and you go to school with humans" I say and she looks at me in surprise, but nods.

"My family and I feed on animal blood, not shifters though; we try to be more humane than the human-drinkers" she replies and I squeeze her hand while smiling at her to try to sooth her nerves.

"Is there anything else you wish to know" Jake asks.

"You called Shane an alpha; what does that mean" I ask.

"Alphas are of direct descent from the first shifters; Shane, Sam, and I are all alphas, but neither Shane or I are part of the LaPush pack lead by Sam" he answers.

"Why not" I ask.

"Well, Sam was the first to shift so he became an alpha; when I shifted, Sam allowed me to take my place as alpha, but I choose not to due to my inexperience" he answers.

"That doesn't explain why you aren't part of the pack" I state and he sighs.

"That's sort of a long story; why don't we all go downstairs so I can explain what I know" Jake suggests and everyone nods.

I stand from the bed and nearly fall because of my shaky legs, but Alice quickly catches me.

"Thanks" I blush in embarrassment and she smiles before picking me up in her arms.

I gasp and quickly wrap my arms around her neck to steady myself.

"Uh, Alice, what are you doing" I ask.

"Silly Bella, I'm taking you downstairs so you don't hurt yourself more" she smiles and I nod.

We all quickly go to the game room because it has more chairs and I see Seth and Leah sitting on one of the couches with worry on the feature. When we get there, they both quickly look up relief shows on their faces, as well as a little amusement.

"Well, I would ask if you're alright, Bella, but it appears you are" Leah smirks and everyone laughs while I blush.

Jake goes to sit beside her while Carlisle and Esme sit on the other couch. Emmett sits in the recliner and Rosalie suddenly appears, sitting on his lap. Edward and Jasper take one of the love-seats and Alice sets me down on the other one before sitting beside me.

"How is Shane" Edward asks Rosalie.

"She's still unconscious, but her body is slowly healing; Elizabeth is up there now with her" she answers with a sigh.

"Shane's strong; she'll be ok" Seth states and Jake and Leah nod.

"Jake" I call and he nods his head before launching into his story.

**So, we've found out how Bella reacts to all of this and she seems to be taking it pretty well, for now. She was also explained more about being a shifter. Even had a little Bellice in there, but trust me, there will be more coming soon. Next chapter, we find out why the others aren't part of the LaPush pack.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter will be a little different. We've got a flashback (which is in italics) and we have it from Jake's POV. I know these chapters are short, but they're being posted fast so that's a plus, right?**

*****JAKE POV*****

_Well, about four years ago, Sam shifted for the first time and, within a couple of weeks, so did the rest of us at the reservation. The reason we shifted was because some vampires had come to the reservation, seeking blood. We fought them off without many casualties, but a few days later, more came and we were greatly outnumbered. We had no choice; we could either fight and die, or surrender and die. Sam wanted to fight, but Shane stepped forward. She was going to try to reason with them, but Sam wouldn't let her. He shifted and charged at the vampire, but Shane was quicker. Still human, she jumped in between the two groups and both sides froze; none of us could move even if we wished to. She then turned to the vampires and proposed a truce. Though neither side wished to have a truce, Shane stated that if there was a battle, then both sides would suffer loses. The leaders of the vampires didn't like this, but then one of the leaders stepped forward. He took Shane's hand and, after a few seconds, agreed to work out a truce. Sam was furious; he thought shifters should kill vampires, not work with them, but Shane wouldn't listen. She argued that it was better to compromise than to lose innocent lives. He left after that with the pack following, but I stayed behind with Shane and so did Leah and Seth. I agreed with Shane, it's our job to protect the innocent at all costs, even if it means working with those who we don't like. After a while, an agreement was made. The vampires would leave and Shane would serve as their representative at Forks while serving for them, if called to do so. The vampires left and Shane still serves as the bridge that connects those vampires to the shifters here to avoid conflict._

"And that's the reason I left the pack, it's the same reason Shane isn't part of the pack" Jake explains once he has finished his story.

"So, the first night that I was here; the phone call, was that the same vampire" Bella asks and I nod.

"Yes, he called for a status report, but, as you could tell, we don't exactly like getting calls from him" I answer with a sigh:

"So, if you and Shane are both alphas, why don't you two fight for control" she asks.

"We don't fight because Shane and I aren't in the same pack; Leah and Seth are part of my pack while Shane is a lone-wolf, or rather was a lone-wolf, seeing as how you're now part of her pack" I answer and she nods.

"Then, where do the Cullens come in" she asks while looking at Alice.

"We arrived a couple of years ago; thankfully, there wasn't much conflict when we arrived because we met Shane first instead of the LaPush pack, and she relayed to them about our arrival" Carlisle answers and Alice nods.

"This is just too much" Bella sighs and Alice holds her hand.

Bella looks up and the two smile softly at each other before Bella turns away with a blush.

"I'm sure, but you'll get the hang of it, and it'll get easier once Shane wakes up and can start teaching you" I smile at the two and so does everyone else.

**And now we know more about Shane and the others, as well as that mysterious caller from before. So, if there are any questions, feel free to ask and I'll explain, to the best of my ability, as quickly as possible. L8er**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, time jump, and before any of you ask about none of them going to school, Carlisle had called in and informed the school that none of them will be there. Of course that will raise questions, but who could question a vampire's charm? Haha. Anyway, on with the next chapter of Wild Hearts.**

*****BELLA POV*****

It takes me two days to be fully healed, and it's now the third day since I've woken up, but Shane is still unconscious. The Cullens have been staying with us this whole time and I've gotten closer to Alice during her stay, but I haven't been able to talk to anyone about that weird experience I had earlier. Today I was starting to get cabin fever, so now I'm walking through the forest with Alice, and she's telling me more about vampires.

"Well, we don't sleep and the only thing that can kill us is fire" she says as we walk through the shade of the trees.

"What about sunlight" I ask.

"That's a weird one, actually" she answers and I raise a brow at her.

When she doesn't look like she's going to answer, I motion her to do so and she sighs.

"We don't burn in sunlight, but we can't go out in it because when sunlight hits our skin, we sparkle" she states and I blink before doubling over in laughter.

"Y-You sp-sp-sparkle" I choke out in laughter.

"It's not funny, Isabella" and I can't even be mad at her for calling me that because I'm too busy laughing.

She growls and tackles me to the ground, but I'm still laughing.

"S-Sorry, but it's just too funny" I try to stifle my laughter and she huffs.

"I'll show you what's funny" she growls and starts tickling my sides.

Our laughter echoes throughout the forest, as I struggle to break free, but she's too strong. After awhile, she stops to let me catch my breath, but doesn't move away. Once my breathing is back to normal, it hitches when I notice what position we're in; Alice is practically lying on top of me with barely a couple of inches between our faces. My eyes connect with her golden ones and my heart skips a beat as she chews slightly on her bottom lip. I lean up and, just as our lips are about to touch, Edward runs into the clearing. Both of us jump up and apart, but I envy Alice because she can't blush while I'm redder than red. Edward snickers at us, but Alice hisses and he stops.

"What do you want, Edward" I ask as I try to regain my normal color.

"Well, I came to tell you two that Shane is waking up; I figured you two might want to be there" he answers and I nod with a smile.

"I'll meet you two there" he smirks and disappears again.

Alice and I look at each other before looking away.

"We better go" Alice says and I nod before she picks me up in her arms again.

When we arrive at the house, we quickly run up the stairs to see everyone else in Shane's room, but I freeze when I enter. I hadn't been in Shane's room before, so it's sort of a shock when I see it. The walls are a light-grey with white lining and dark, wooden floor. There's also a queen-size bed with light-grey sheets, a desk with a laptop on it, a closet, and I can faintly see a bathroom past everyone. Also, she even has a balcony like the one my room has. I see Shane lying in the bed with Elizabeth sitting beside her in the desk chair. I really wish someone would tell me what's going on between those two because, as far as I can tell, Elizabeth hasn't left Shane's side once since we got back. My attention is drawn away from her, though, when I hear a soft groan and Shane's eyes open slowly. Elizabeth takes a sharp intake of breath and Shane looks over at her. Her eyes widen for a second before they scan around at everyone and land on me.

"How're you feeling, Bells" she asks and I smile.

"A lot better than you, I'm sure" I answer and she chuckles.

"Yeah, probably" she replies.

"How are you feeling" Carlisle asks and Shane struggles to sit up.

"Like I've been hit a couple of times by a steel bat" she answers with a smirk.

"If only" Jake huffs and I look at him to see him having a relieved smile.

"Well, I'm glad the mutt is awake, but we need to talk about those nomads" Rosalie states and Elizabeth hisses at her.

"Nice to see you too, Rosalie, but I agree" Shane says.

"But you just woke up" Elizabeth argues to her and I blink at the worry in her voice.

Now I really want to know what's going on.

"And you know just as well as I do that they'll be back; it's best to prepare for them now" Shane states.

"You're so stubborn" Elizabeth growls and runs from the room.

"She's not mad, just worried" Jasper tells Shane as she stares after the girl.

"We'll talk about this in the game room" Jake states and we all go downstairs with Edward helping Shane.

Everyone sits in the same seat as before except, this time, Emmett and Rosalie are sitting beside Carlisle and Esme with Rose in Emmett's lap while Shane sits in the recliner.

"So, who were those guys" I finally ask to break the silence.

"The blonde's name is James" Elizabeth answers as she walks into the game room and sits on the arm of the recliner beside Shane.

"How do you know him" I ask.

"He's the one who turned me" she answers and I look at her in confusion.

"I believe it would be best to start from the beginning, Elizabeth" Carlisle suggests and she nods in agreement.

**Poor Bella and Alice, just about to kiss when Edward comes in. Oh well, maybe next time haha. Shane's awake now, and it appears that we have another flashback coming up, this time on how Elizabeth knows James. Let's see how that one turns out. L8er**


	13. Chapter 13

**And now we hear from the least known Cullen, and how she knows James. Again, flashback is in italics, and if there are any questions, just ask.**

*****ELIZABETH POV*****

_I remember walking through a park; I always did in the mornings, but that day was different. When I usually went for walks, the air would be filled with the sound of singing birds or the whisper of the wind, but that day, there was nothing. No birds, no wind, nothing; it was like the whole place was silent, watching, waiting. I remember seeing some guy walking towards me. Of course, I didn't think anything about it. He looked like any regular guy with pale-blonde hair pulled in a ponytail and his eyes covered by glasses. He had said "hello" to me and I had greeted him back before going to walk off, but he had stepped in my path. He had asked for my name and I told him, then he told me his name was James. I had seriously wanted to leave then; it was like this unexplainable fear had taken my body over. He then asked if I had any special talents and I told him "no", but then he said he did. He said he loved to hunt, and I said that was nice, but then he asked if I knew what he hunted. And you know what he told me? He said I hunt special creatures whose blood sings to him and then he pulled off his sunglasses. I would have screamed if I could have moved. His eyes were a dark crimson, almost black, and the smirk he had on his face was sinister. I remember snapping out of my paralyzed state and turning to run, but he grabbed hold of my neck to hold me still. I remember crying as he started to lean in, but then he stopped when someone called out. They said, "hey, dude, back off" and then I saw something hit James in the head. He dropped me and turned within a blink of the eye. When I hit the ground, the air was knocked out of me, and as I was gasping for breath, I realized the object that had hit James was a baseball. I remember looking up and seeing a girl, no more than ten, standing a few yards away with a glare on her face. I don't understand it, but I didn't see any fear in her dark, silver-grey eyes as James glared back at her. It was like she wasn't afraid, only angry, and I was so confused. But then James sped off and she ran to me. She knelt in front of me and helped me sit up as she checked for injuries, but I still couldn't speak. It was like everything was solely focused on her. She started asking me questions, probably to see if I was doing ok. I was so scared though, I couldn't focus. She noticed that and pulled a chain from around her neck that had a plain silver ring on it with an inscription inside. She told me to hold on to it, and said to give it back when we got out of there. I nodded with a smile and she smiled back, but then James appeared in front of her and picked her up by her throat. I wanted to cry out, do something, anything, to try to help, but I couldn't. James was holding her by the neck, slowly destroying her air supply, and then I knew. She was going to die because she tried to help me. Yet, you know what she did? She laughed and said, "you may kill me, but they'll kill you". Then there was a howl followed by more and James growled before slinging the girl across the park. She slid a ways, connecting solidly with a tree before falling limply to the ground, and even from so far away, I could hear the damage the impact had caused. The howls grew louder and closer as James ran towards me; it was then that I cried, but not because I was going to die, but because that girl gave her life for me and I didn't even know her name. James bit me then and I soon passed out from the pain. I woke up a few days later as a vampire with the Cullen family watching over me. Of course, I had no memory of what had happened at first, but my memory came back to me a few months later. I was so shocked that I was speechless for a while. I asked Carlisle and he told me that the wolves had arrived and chased off James, but he was still alive, then they had brought me to Carlisle and his family so they could help me. I asked about the girl and all Carlisle did was give me the ring and the baseball, saying the wolves had said that_ _any human would have died from such an injury. That was almost nine years ago, and even now it hurts to think about that girl. I remember wishing I could have at least known her name._

"But I guess now I know, don't I" I ask as I pull a plain silver ring on a chain from around my neck and give it to Shane.

She stares at it before reaching out and taking it from me. I watch as she slowly runs her fingers over the inscription on the inside. It's two words that have been practically engraved in my mind.

"Wild Heart" I whisper.

"Yeah" she answers and I see her eyes tear up.

"You're the one who tried to save Elizabeth" Rosalie says softly and Shane nods.

"Yeah, tried and failed" she replies with a sigh.

"You didn't fail; I'm still here" I say as I grab her hand and squeeze lightly.

I smile at her and she smiles back, but our moment is broken by a slight cough.

"So, what are we going to do about these nomads" Edward asks.

"James won't stop until I'm dead" Shane answers and I wince at that.

Shane notices and squeezes my hand again.

"Not to mention, he might go after Bella now because she was with me during the attack" she says and Alice stiffens.

"It won't happen, Alice; we'll protect them" Edward says.

"No, you won't; I thank you for your help, but I will not let any of you be harmed in a battle that is not yours" Shane states.

"Like hell we won't help; this fight is just as much ours as it is yours" Emmett argues.

"Look, this is my fight and, as I said, I will not let any of you risk your lives" she replies as her voice rises and she gets out of the chair, but nearly falls until I catch her.

Carlisle goes to say something, but is cut off by the phone ringing. Shane stiffens in my arms before walking over to the phone and answering.

"Hello" she asks.

"Hello, Ms. Anderson" a voice answers and she turns to us.

"Please, excuse me" she says as she walks off and I fall back onto the recliner.

I feel tears in my eyes until I feel a wave of calm surround me and I thank Jasper with a smile.

"Everything will be ok, Elizabeth" he says in his southern drawl.

"I hope so" I sigh.

**Poor Elizabeth, she finds the girl who helped her, but is still being kept away from her. Next chapter will be from Shane's POV and we'll hear more from this mysterious caller. I'll update as soon as I can. So, until then, l8er.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I'm late. Some stuff came up and I'm just now being able to post. I'm hoping these next couple of chapters will be able to make up for it. Anyway, looks like we'll be getting some words from our mysterious caller. Let's see what happens. Oh, and **_**italics**_** is phone conversations.**

*****SHANE POV*****

When his voice speaks to me on the phone, I know exactly why he called. I quickly excuse myself before going to my office, extremely grateful that I had soundproofed every room, and shut the door. Making my way to my desk chair, I take a breath before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Sir" I say.

_"Care to explain to me why I've received word that one of my representatives was nearly killed"_ he asks and I flinch at the calmness in his voice.

Shit, he's really displeased.

"It was an ambush, Sir" I answer.

_"Ambush or no, tell me, how is it that one of my strongest shifters could be taken down so easily by three nomadic vampires; is it because of young Ms. Swan"_ he asks and I tense.

"She only shifted for her first time, Sir; I had to protect her" I answer.

There is silence on the other end and it does nothing to calm my nerves.

_"This better not happen again; I'd rather not lose a valuable ally"_ he states.

"You won't, Sir" I reply and he humdinger response.

_"Ms. Anderson"_ he calls after a few seconds.

"Yes" I ask.

_"Eliminate the threats"_ he commands.

"I won't fail you, Sir" I reply.

_"I know you won't; protect her as you see fit, but remember that if you do fail, it won't be just your life that will end"_ and with that, the line goes dead.

I take a shaky breath and stay sitting in the chair, staring at the phone lying on the desk. I don't know how long I continue staring at it, but then my body starts trembling and my inner-wolf demands to be let out. Without thinking, I walk out of my office and out the front door before shifting. Then, I just run. Nothing goes through my mind; nothing fazes me except for the feel of my paws pounding against the earth. I run for miles and my paws start to hurt, but I just keep going until I'm too tired to go on anymore. I fall down in a clearing and, when I look up, I can't stop the bitter laugh that leaves my lips.

"I'm surprised to see you come here, of all places" a voice says and I feel a couple of things drop on me.

I look at them to find some basketball shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt.

"Don't worry, I'll turn around" the person says and I shift back before putting the clothes on.

They're slightly large, but they're ok.

"I guess fate decided that it wants a laugh" I reply to the earlier statement.

"Really, because this doesn't seem funny" the person says.

"Isn't it; I'm being hunted down by vampires, and yet I'm sitting in the exact spot that I sold my soul to a different vampire, years ago" I chuckle bitterly.

"Hunted down by vampires; I believe a lot has happened since we last spoke" is the reply.

"You have no idea, Sam" I say as I turn to him.

**Ha, bet none of you expected that one. If you're wondering why I brought Sam into this story, you'll find out in the next chapter. L8er.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, we'll now be getting into a little bit of the history between Shane and Sam and even, hopefully, a few more answers.**

*****SHANE POV*****

Sam Uley, age twenty-one, stands at a height of 6' 0" with short black hair and brown eyes.

"How's Emily" I ask as I turn my attention back to the clearing.

"You still suck at trying to change the subject, but she's doing fine" he answers with a laugh.

"Worth a shot" I chuckle lightly.

We continue to sit in an awkward silence for a while until I start to squirm.

"I hate this" Sam sighs.

"What do you expect; we didn't exactly separate on good terms" I state and he nods.

It was true, though. Neither of us had really spoken to each other since the whole almost-battle a few years ago. Sure, there had been a few encounters, but both of us had just walked off without a word. I think we only spoke once and that was when the Cullen family had arrived. I told Sam that they were under my protection and, if anything went wrong, I would deal with the consequences. The LaPush pack wasn't happy, but Sam didn't want to start an argument so he just accepted what I said.

"Why are you here, Sam" I decide to be blunt because, honestly, my emotions are still out of whack due to the call.

"I'm here because a girl, who I once considered my sister, was barreling through my pack's territory and she seems like she needs help" he's not even fazed by my bluntness.

I guess things really have changed.

"And I know you don't like accepting help, but you can at least talk to me" he suggests and I sigh.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Sam" I shake my head as tears come to my eyes.

Before I can stop them, they start to fall and I have to choke back a sob. Without a word, Sam pulls me into his arms and rocks me gently. I guess after the incident, I forgot how much he meant to me. Sam had been by my side from when I was little to my first phase and even beyond that. He had been my big brother; he had taught me everything, and I guess I'm just now realizing how much I missed him. After a while, my tears finally stop and I pull away to try to bring back the level-headed, older Shane while locking the younger, weaker Shane back in the depths of my mind. Before I can do that though, Sam speaks up.

"Before you shut me out again, can you at least tell me when was the last time you cried" he asks and I look at him to see his eyes filled with worry.

"Before the incident" I answer in a soft voice and that did it.

There was no way he was going to let me get out of this without getting some answers now.

"Shane" he sighs in annoyance and I flinch.

Yep, still acts like an older brother.

"I think you have some explaining to do" he states and I nod with a sheepish look.

"Yeah, I think so too" I agree with a soft chuckle.

"To start off, how about telling me why Bella is here" he suggests.

"You know how Charlie and Renee know about shifters and of their bloodline; they also know about me being one so when Bella suddenly started to change, they had a hunch and sent her here, just in case it was right" I say and he nods in understanding before looking at me.

"And so now you're the alpha in charge of her" he asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I've yet to be able to teach her anything; I do know that Jake has told her the basics about our kind, though" I answer.

"I guess I should move to the more dangerous topics; why are vampires hunting you down" he asks with worry and I sigh.

"One of them is the blonde from nine years ago; the one who got us involved in the world of the supernatural" I answer and Sam growls.

I'm guessing he remembers when I was put in a hospital because of the attack.

"And he's hunting you because of what, revenge" he asks as he struggles to calm back down.

I place my hand on his arm and wait patiently for him to stop trembling, which he does after a couple of minutes.

"I think it's because I'm the reason that he wasn't able to kill that girl before; I guess it also doesn't help that I survived when he though he had killed me" I answer and he nods.

"Is that why you're out here" he asks in confusion and I shake my head.

"No, I'm out here because of a call I received earlier from a certain vampire who I've sold my soul to; he heard about the ambush and he wants me to kill those vampires" I answer.

"But" Sam asks and I smirk slightly.

Of course he would notice when I'm holding back information; he always did.

"But he also knows about Bella, and he's sort-of put in to perspective that if I fail because I risked my life to protect her then a lot of people can die" I answer and he frowns.

"You're not the only one who fights to protect the humans, Shane; you've got to remember that we're here to help" he states and I nod.

"Yeah, I guess I've just forgotten that" I smile slightly and he smiles back.

"So, what's your plan for those vampires" he asks to change the subject.

"Well, I'm going to go somewhere, call them out, then fight them until they're all dead" I answer and he looks at me as if I've grown a second head.

"That's the best you got, and where will Jake and the others be" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Anywhere except for there" I answer simply.

"Shane, you can't fight them alone" he sighs in a weary manner.

"And who says I can't; I'm a perfectly adept fighter" I state.

"Yes, but one shifter against multiple vampires is not only stupid, it's suicidal" he argues and I huff while crossing my arms and glaring across the clearing.

There's silence for a while before Sam speaks again.

"Why won't you let Jake and the others fight" he asks.

"This is my fight, Sam, and I wouldn't be able to stand it, if one of them got hurt because of me; they're the closest I have to an actual family" I answer as tears try to come to my eyes again, but I fight them back.

"And what about the Cullens; don't you think they deserve to choose what they wish" he asks and I shake my head.

"You don't understand, they can't fight" I answer with a frustrated sigh.

"Then explain to me why not" he commands in a soft voice.

I freeze for a second as I try to calm myself down. My emotions are still whacky and, right now, I just need to get a grip on them before I lose complete control.

"Bella has just shifted for the first time and, when I woke up, I noticed that there was something different about her; I didn't know what until a little while later, and then I realized that Bella had imprinted on Alice Cullen" I explain.

Sam looks at me in shock for a second, as he tries to understand exactly what I had just told him. He looks kind of funny with wide eyes and his jaw dropped slightly in shock. I decide to wave my hand in front of his face a couple of times and then he snaps out of it.

"Bella, a shifter, and Alice Cullen, a leech-" he starts.

"Vampire" I cut in and he scowls slightly at the interruption.

"They're mates" he asks and I nod while he just blinks in shock.

"And that's not the only thing" I say.

"What, are you going tell me that you've also imprinted on a Cullen" he asks with a laugh.

I chuckle nervously and his eyes go huge.

"No way, you imprinted on a Cullen" he shouts in surprise and I groan.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I meant to" I grumble and he just looks at me.

He continues staring and I shift uncomfortably.

"What" I demand in irritation.

"It makes so much sense now; the reason you get along so well with vampires is because you're mated to one" he says.

"You're crazy" I shake my head.

"Yeah, so how long have you been imprinted" he asks.

"I sort of found out when I woke up because I've never had direct eye contact with her; I've always either looked at her from the corner of my eyes or with my sunglasses on" I answer and he looks at me in shock.

"So, does she know; wait, which one is it" he asks.

"She doesn't know and I imprinted on Elizabeth Cullen" I answer.

"What" a voice gasps from behind us.

Surprised by the unknown intruder, Sam and I quickly jump to our feet and turn around only to come face-to-face with a Cullen. Shit.

**Uh-oh, which Cullen has found out about Shane's imprint, or is it the imprint herself, and what will happen because of it? And I wonder how these new imprints will turn out? At-least now we know more about Sam and Shane. So, until next time, l8er.**


	16. Chapter 16

**And now we see who the little sneak is and just how they'll react to this new information.**

*****SHANE POV*****

I quickly try to think of something to say, anything.

"Uh, hey, Alice; what brings you here" I grin weakly and she glares at me.

I thought Leah was scary when she was mad; she has nothing on Alice.

"Don't you 'hey, Alice' me; is it true that you've imprinted on Elizabeth" she demands and I look at Sam for help.

His face is expressionless, but his body is trembling. I start to worry that he's going to shift, but then he falls to the ground...laughing.

"Thanks a lot, Jerk" I grumble, but he just laughs.

I hear a throat being cleared and flinch before turning back to Alice. Her arms are crossed and she's waiting impatiently for my answer. I silently debate on running, but Alice growls.

"Don't you dare; you're not getting out of this without explaining" she states and I sigh.

"Yes, ok, I've imprinted on Elizabeth" I say with annoyance before quickly trying to leave, only to be blocked by Sam.

"Out of my way, Sam" I command and he shakes his head.

"Look, if you can't tell Alice that you've imprinted on her sister, then how do you plan on telling Elizabeth" he asks.

"I don't, I plan on running, which is what I'm best at; now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do that right now" I answer as I try to shift, but Sam stops me with a smack to the back of my head.

"What the hell was that for" I demand as I rub my head.

"You can't run from everything, Shane" he states.

"No, just my imprint" I reply and go to shift again, but this time Alice grabs me by my ear and I bark in pain.

"You listen here, Shane; it's not just about you, it's also about Elizabeth, and if you hurt her then I can personally guarantee that I will kick your ass until you have some sense knocked into you, got it" she growls and I nod my head in fear while Sam laughs.

Alice then turns her glare to him and he automatically shuts up.

"Now then, you are going to go back and tell Elizabeth about the imprint and then you are going to listen to what she has to say, understood" she demands and I nod.

She nods as well and goes to leave, but then freezes. I look at her in worry to see her eyes have glazed over. All of a sudden, she jumps back to life with a scared look in her eyes.

"No, this can't be happening" she whispers.

"Alice, what's wrong" I ask as I grab her shoulders and force her to look at me.

"The nomads created newborns and are planning to attack the others" she answers with wide eyes.

Time freezes, as does the blood in my body. I don't breath, don't speak, don't know what to do. Then, _**it**_ crashes into me and takes control.

"Alice, how long until they're at my house" I demand.

"A half-hour minimum; they're going for your house and then the town" she answers and I nod.

"Alert the others then run along the road until you all come across the newborns" I command.

"What about you" she asks.

"I'm going to buy us time so you have to go, now" I answer and she nods before running back to the house.

"What's your plan, Shane" Sam asks and I turn to him.

"I don't know how many there are, but I do know that we need the wolves to suffer as few casualties as possible; I need you to get them and to fight alongside the Cullens" I answer and he nods.

"I'll call them on the way; right now, I'm gonna help you buy time" he states and I throw him a grateful look before we take off towards the main road.

I don't know what we're getting ourselves into, but I'm sure as hell not going to let some newborns into my town.

**So, it appears our nomads have decided to appear, and the LaPush is going to help. Let's see how this war turns out. L8er.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, I know a lot of you were probably expecting a war, but that'll be the next chapter... possibly. Either way, the war is coming up soon. This chapter will give us a little more of an inside look on Shane that will be needed to know before the big battle with the nomads. So, on with the story.**

*****BELLA POV*****

When Shane had stormed off, all of us (except for Alice who is off hunting, Emmett and Rosalie are keeping guard around the house, but are still in vampire-hearing range, and Elizabeth is off somewhere in the house) had returned back to the game-room.

"Shane's been gone a long time" I mutter as I start to get antsy.

"She can take care of herself, Bella; she just needs some time alone" Jake tries to calm me, but it doesn't work.

"Something has to be wrong; why else would she storm out of the house" I demand.

"I agree with Bella; it doesn't make sense" Seth speaks up.

"Maybe all that's happening just finally hit her; she's been under a lot of stress and this isn't helping" Leah says.

"Before she left, I felt high levels of stress, fear, sorrow, anger, and something I've never felt before coming from her" Jasper says softly.

"Sorrow, fear, that doesn't make sense; ever since, I mean, Shane doesn't ever show those emotions" Jake states.

"She may not show them, but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel them" Edward replies.

"You don't understand, Shane has always had a tight control on her emotions; ever since the encounter with that vampire, Shane has locked away her emotions and very seldom do they appear" Leah explains.

"It's too dangerous for her to express certain emotions" Seth frowns.

"What do you mean" Jasper asks.

Jake, Seth, and Leah exchange looks before Jake sighs.

"Shane isn't exactly a normal alpha" Jake shifts uncomfortably.

"What do you mean" I ask.

"A few years after the accident with James, Shane was with her parents when James attacked them on the outskirts of the reservation; he killed Shane's parents right in front of her and went in to kill Shane, but just as he bit her, Sam shifted for the first time and chased him off" he answers and I hear a lot of soft gasps.

"As a shifter, our blood cancels the effects of vampire venom in our system unless we're incredibly weak, but Shane hadn't shifted yet so the venom wasn't destroyed" Leah says.

"How is she still alive then" Esme asks, nearly in tears.

"When James bit her, there wasn't enough venom in her system to turn her into a vampire, but there was enough to change her; the venom strengthened her physically, but it changed her mentally" Seth answers.

"That unknown feeling you felt from her, that's the darkness created from the venom mixed with her shifter-blood; when her darker emotions are strong, it becomes hard for her to control it" Leah states.

"What happens when she loses control" I ask.

"She's never completely lost it, but she has come close before, and it's like Shane becomes a whole different person" Jake answers.

"Interesting, this is the first time I've ever heard of such a case; I wonder if there are others like her" Carlisle ponders.

All of a sudden, Alice comes barging into the house with a wild look in her eyes. Emmett and Rosalie are right behind her with confusion written on their faces.

"Alice, what's wrong" Carlisle asks with worry.

"The nomads are coming, and they have an army" she answers.

"Where's Shane" Elizabeth asks as she flashes into the room.

"She's gone to fight them" she answers and then Elizabeth's gone.

**Uh-oh, I don't think Elizabeth is happy about that. And now we know why Shane's parents have never made an appearance. Poor Shane. Anyway, next chapter we get to the battle with the nomads and newborns. So, until then, l8er.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's late and there's not a lot, but I just got back from a friend's going away party so, again, sorry. Anyway, the war is on against the nomads. Let's just hope it turns out in the Cullens' favor.**

*****ELIZABETH POV*****

No, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I can't lose her again. I'm running down the road, trying to find Shane. My family and the others are a little ways behind me, but we're still too far away to hear any traces of fighting. All of a sudden, other wolf shifters appear behind us, but none of them try to attack us.

"They just got word from Sam; they're going to help us" Edward relays from a wolf's mind and I see Carlisle nod.

Then we hear it, a loud howl of pain, and a cold chill surges through my body while my unnecessary-breaths come out in gasps. We near the howl in seconds and enter a clearing. What I see, freezes me in my place. Two wolves, one Shane and the other a black wolf of 6' 4", are standing between us and the nomads with twenty-three newborns behind them. Seven newborns already lie dead on the ground, but I can tell that it wasn't without dealing damage. Shane's, usually white, fur is covered in splotches of red and the black wolf, I'm guessing Sam, is leaning more to his right side. Sam looks over his shoulder at us and one of the newborns takes its chance. It runs and jumps at Sam, but Shane intercepts it and the two go rolling. When they both come to a stop, the newborn is torn to shreds while Shane's ear is torn. Before any of us can react, five newborns go on the attack and jump Shane.

"NO" I shout as I run to her aid along with my family.

More newborns try to intercept me, but I either move past them or just tear them apart while I try to get to Shane. Emmett and Jake get to her before me and, with their combined strength, easily knock away the newborns. Shane struggles to her feet, but nearly stumbles so I catch her. She looks at me in thanks before we look around at the chaos. Emmett and Jake are fighting alongside a large, grey wolf and dealing large damage to the newborns that get in their way. I see Leah and Seth fighting alongside Rosalie while Esme and Carlisle are fighting beside Sam. Alice is beside Bella, who had somehow shifted, and Edward and a couple of the shifters are with them while Jasper and the rest of the shifters are near Shane and I. I hear a snarl and I turn to see James charging at me. Before I can react, Shane knocks me out of the way and intercepts him. The two roll away from the fight before knocking each other away. I try to go to Shane's side, but she stops me with a warning growl, and I step back in shock. She shakes her head before motioning to the others and I nod before going to help them.

"Be careful" I whisper before I leave and she nods in response.

I quickly run off and soon the newborns are destroyed. When I look around, I see that the African-American was killed with the newborns and we suffered no loses. The bad part is that I don't see the red-headed nomad and there are several severe injuries, but they'll heal. My attention is caught by a growl and I turn to see Shane still fighting James. James is missing his left arm, multiple chunks of his body are missing, his clothes are torn, and I see long scars slowly fading from Shane's claws. My attention is then turned towards Shane; her breathing is ragged, her right-forepaw isn't touching the ground, her left ear is ripped, jagged lines are going down the right side of her face, and her fur is more red than white. James charges her and she dodges the hit while throwing her claws at his back. He snarls and lands a punch on her side. Shane cries out and jumps away to avoid more damage, but then jumps back in with a bite on his side. James breaks free then kicks Shane, sending her skidding across the field. Shane doesn't get up immediately and, for a second, I think that she's dead, but then she whimpers in pain and slowly gets to her feet.

"Shane" I whimper and she looks over at me.

That's all it takes, though, and James uses the distraction to charge at her again.

"NO" I scream as his fangs come dangerously close to her neck, but then she does something that catches James off-guard.

She shifts back to human and he winds up going over her. In a blink, she shifts back and is upon him, ripping his head off before he can even comprehend what's going on. I watch in shock as her wolf-form stands over James' dead body then, ever so slowly, she turns back to all of us. She looks over every person before stopping at me, and if my heart could still beat then it would skip. I hear the flick of a lighter and smell the scent of burning as the remains are thrown onto it. Slowly, two shifters step forward and take James's remains before throwing them into the fire as well. When all of the remains have been thrown into the fire, Sam and Jake walk forward until they're beside Shane. As one, they raise their muzzles and sing to the stars and moon that shine above. Leah and Seth join in next then Bella then the rest of the shifters. Then Emmett starts howling and it stops the wolves as they stare at him.

"Uh, sorry" he says in a sheepish manner.

"Shane says you shouldn't be, you sound better than Jake" Edward says and Jake huffs while the wolves let out what could be considered wolf-laughs.

Shane raises her head again and the pack howls. Emmett joins in again and I can't help, but let out my own cheer and my family joins in as well. I guess we're all wild at heart.

**And everyone has survived! Well, except for James' army. Anyway, this is not the last chapter, and if anyone knows why then good job. Not to mention, I need to get some more Bellice in here and I got a suggestion from HomeByTwilight that has given me a few ideas. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can so, until then, l8er.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, next chapter of Wild Hearts. The war is over, but it's not the end of our story so enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

The Cullens probably hear howling, but what I hear is singing. I never knew why wolves howled to the moon, but now I do. They don't howl, they sing, and each pitch, each sound, that's made is part of the song. Though I just recently shifted, the singing is already etched into my being and that's what we're doing; we're singing about our victory, but also about the sorrow of the newborns who were lost because they didn't have a choice. And it's with the singing that I feel closer to my inner-wolf then I have this whole time. I don't know how long we stayed out there, but it's starting to get light when we decided to leave for home.

"I believe that we'll be meeting later to discuss things" Carlisle asks Shane, Jake, and Sam.

"Shane says that we can come over later this evening, if we wish" Edward answers and Carlisle nods.

"Why not now" Alice asks in confusion and Edward waits before chuckling.

"She says, and I quote, 'unlike you, little pixie, shifters need time to rest and heal'; it appears you'll just have to wait until later to be with Bella" he answers and I'm glad that I'm still in wolf-form so the others can't see me blush.

'They may not be able to see your blush, but I can feel your embarrassment' Shane says to me and I frown at her.

'Stay out of my head' I command.

'Sorry, our minds are linked so it's impossible; you're going to have to get used to it' she replies with a shrug and I pout.

"I believe it is time for us to go" Carlisle says.

"Yeah, I need to get the smell of mutt off of me; I smell like wet dog and garbage" Rosalie huffs.

"Jake says it's an improvement from the corpse smell" Edward laughs and Rosalie glares at Jake while everyone laughs.

'I agree with Carlisle; I believe all of us need to go now' Shane says and Edward relays the message.

I look over at Alice, but then she disappears. I blink and her arms wrap around me in a hug.

"Sleep well, Bella; I'll see you later" she kisses my nose and runs off into the woods.

'Uh' my brain is mush.

'Pups, what can you do with them' Shane rolls her eyes before nudging me and I snap out of it.

'What' I blink.

'Let's go home' Shane commands and everyone goes their separate ways.

The LaPush pack, Jake, Leah, and Seth are going back to the reservation, the Cullens are going to hunt, and Shane and I are going home to get some rest. When we get home, I barely have enough energy to put on pjs and make it to my bed in time before I pass out from exhaustion. It isn't long before I hear my name being called.

"Bella, Bella, wake up" a voice calls softly.

"Don't wanna" I mumble and someone giggles.

"Come on, sleepy-head" the person says and I feel someone sit down on the bed.

I groan and pull the sheets up to completely cover me, but the person just laughs.

"You'll have to get up sooner or later, silly Bella" and my brain is just enough awake to recognize the voice.

"I prefer later, Alice" I grumble.

There is silence and I think she's given up, but then I feel something really, really cold on my sides and I jump. Of course, with my luck, I get tangled in the sheets and fall out of the bed. I groan in pain, but Alice just tries to stifle her laughter, with little success.

"Oh my god, Bella, are you ok" she giggles.

"Mean pixie" I growl and look up to see Alice peeking over the bed and down at me.

"Hi" she grins.

"Mean pixie" I grumble again and she pouts.

"I am not mean" she states and I look at her.

"Says the girl who just knocked me out of my own bed" I glare at her slightly.

"You had to get up" she states.

"I'll get you for that" I growl.

"Good luck with that" she smirks before squealing as I tackle her to the bed.

We wrestle until I can finally pin her.

"Give up" I ask, slightly out of breath.

"Nope" she giggles and flips us over so that I'm on the bottom.

Both of us laugh until I realize what position we're in; Alice is straddling me and our hands are intertwined above my head.

"Alice" I whisper and her eyes connect with mine.

My inner-wolf struggles to break free and I want to kiss her so badly. Both of us lean in and our lips are barely a breath away when a loud scream echoes throughout the house.

**Got some Bellice this chapter and they almost kissed, but they didn't. Poor Bella, she really wants to kiss Alice, and I'm sure Alice is getting annoyed by the interruptions too. Anyway, who screamed and why? You'll find out next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that it's been awhile, but I've got the next few chapters done and now they're being posted. So, enjoy.**

*****SHANE POV*****

I'm leaning against a tree as I watch a family play in an open area beside their one-story, log cabin.

"Alright, watch the ball; ready" a man of forty-three with salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes asks his daughter who nods.

His daughter is fifteen, has black hair and light-grey eyes. She's holding a simple baseball bat and is in position to swing while her mother is sitting on a swing beside the house. Her mother is forty and has long, blonde hair and light-grey eyes.

"Here we go" the man says and throws the ball.

The girl swings and misses the ball.

"It's ok, just keep your eye on it" the man says as the girl throws the ball back.

He throws again and the girl misses again.

"Come on, Wild-Heart, you can do this; third times the charm" the girl mutters as she throws the ball back.

The man throws the ball again and something flashes in the girl's eyes as she swings the bat. CRACK, the bat hits the ball and sends it flying.

"Oh, yeah, I did it" the girl cheers and her parents laugh while I chuckle lowly.

"That you did; I wonder where you actually hit it" her father chuckles.

"I'll go find it" she smiles and runs off to the edge of the woods.

After a couple of seconds, she picks up the baseball and turns to run back to her parents, but freezes. I look at her in confusion and turn around to see two familiar people near the girl's parents.

"No" both of us whisper at the same time in fear.

"Hello, child; I heard you just recently got out of the hospital and thought I'd pay you a visit with a friend of mine" the blonde vampire chuckles from beside the red-headed vampire.

I try to run to them, but it feels like something is holding me back.

"Who are you" the girl's father demands.

"Oh, didn't your daughter tell you; I'm the one who put her in the hospital" the blonde smirks.

"How dare you" the girl's father growls and goes for the blonde, but the red-head jumps in front of him and breaks his neck before anyone can react.

"NO" the girl and her mother cry as they both run for her father, but the blonde catches the girl in his arms and prevents her from moving.

My struggling increases, but I still can't move to help.

"Now, now, I'm just getting revenge; you took something important from me, and now in doing the same" the blonde vampire hisses in the girl's ear.

"You monster" the girl cries and both vampires laugh.

"Kill the woman" the blonde hisses and the red-head kills the girl's mother right in front of her.

"NO" the girl and I scream at the same time.

I keep struggling to get to the girl, but it's no use.

"Now to kill you" the blonde vampire hisses as he bites the girls wrist.

No sooner did his teeth pierce her skin, did a large, black wolf run into the clearing. Both vampires hiss at it, but the wolf charges and the two run off, dropping the girl to the ground. I watch in helplessness as the wolf howls until more people run over. None are affected by the appearance of the giant wolf, only by the sight of two dead people and a screaming girl who's writhing on the ground. I watch as they carry the girl off and the scene disappears before me until I'm standing in a white room.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to grace me with their appearance" a voice growls from behind me and I turn to see my worst fear standing in front of me.

**Well, now we know the story behind Shane's past and a cliffhanger at that. I'm wondering if I should post the next chapter yet haha. L8er.**


	21. Chapter 21

**And this chapter is for HomeByTwilight who gave me this idea. Thanks a lot, and I appreciate the reviews.**

*****SHANE POV*****

Before me stands me, but it's not me. This girl is my height and looks like me, but she's paler and has dark-red eyes while her hair is black. There's also a dark aura to her that radiates all of the dark emotions.

"It's you; the darkness from the venom" I whisper and she nods.

I gulp and look for a way out, but can't find any.

"What do you want" I demand as I stare at her.

"You know what I want; I want revenge" she growls.

"No, I won't let you take control" I state and she smirks.

"But you did, remember, the pixie told you that the nomads had created an army and you were frozen, unable to comprehend anything; I took control, I was the one who went to fight the nomads to get revenge" she states.

"And you almost got us killed; had it not been for Sam, those newborns would have ambushed and killed us" I argue and she growls.

"Admit it, you need my help" she states.

"No, I need control, and if you take over, you'll get us both killed" I reply.

"That's not true" she argues.

"It is, your rage affects your judgment and makes it harder for either of us to fight" I state.

She growls slightly, but doesn't say anything.

"If we're going to beat Victoria, we have to fight together; we have to find balance" I say softly and she looks at me.

"Find balance" she whispers back and I nod.

I walk towards her, but then a growl stops me. I turn and see the large form of my inner-wolf standing there, ready to attack. It growls again and charges at both of us; a scream passes through my lips and everything goes black before my eyes fly open and I shoot up in bed, gasping for air.

"Shane, calm down" a voice tries to soothe me as I shiver.

Suddenly, a wave of calm encases me like blankets and I slowly stop shivering. My eyes are wide as I continue to stare at the sheets on my bed, trying to make myself realize that I'm awake now and safe.

"It was just a dream, Shane" a voice says softly and I feel someone pull me into their arms.

"No, it wasn't" I mumble as flashes of the girl and her family appear behind my eyes.

The pain, the sorrow, the death, it was all real; it was my past.

**Poor, Shane. Bellice next chapter, though, I promise. L8er.**


	22. Chapter 22

**As promised, Bellice this chapter as well as**

*****BELLA POV*****

Shane stayed in her comatose-like state for almost two hours. She only broke out of it when Sam arrived and told Elizabeth to just hold her until she snapped out of it, which she did after a while. When she seemed more like herself, she asked Carlisle, Sam, Jake, and Edward to join her in her office, but she never told any of us about her dream. Now, everyone else is in the game room, but I'm sitting outside by the mini-waterfall, trying to get a grip on what all has happened.

"Can I join you" a voice asks and I turn to see Alice standing a couple of feet away.

I can feel my inner-wolf wagging its tail in happiness, but I just stick with a smile.

"Of course" I answer and she sits down beside me on the ground.

We sit in silence for a while, listening to the singing of the birds and the trickle of the small waterfall, before I speak up.

"You know, when my parents told me they were sending me here, I did not expect all of this to happen" I say and Alice laughs softly.

I like her laugh, it's soft and musical; I wouldn't mind hearing it more often.

"I don't think anyone would expect this" she agrees.

"But I'm fine with it; you want to know why" I ask as I look at her with a smile.

"Why" she smiles back.

"Because I have Shane, Jake, Seth, Leah, and your family to help me" I say and lean in slowly.

"And what about me" she asks softly as I continue to lean in.

"You make me excited for a new day that I can spend with you; even if I haven't known you long, it's you that makes me smile, my heart-beat speeds up by your laugh, and your smile makes my inner-wolf howl with joy every time I see it" I answer as I stop just a breath away from her lips.

"Bella" she breaths and I decided to throw caution to the wind.

"I like you, Alice, very much" I whisper and press my lips to her own.

Oh. My. God. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Scratch that. I think I've gone to someplace better. Alice's lips are cold, but extremely soft and smooth. My lips are just touching her lips so I move my own and she kisses me back. The kiss is simple, innocent, slow, but then I feel a lack of air and pull back. There is a look in Alice's eyes that I can't place and she goes to say something, but then her eyes cloud over in a vision. When she comes back to reality, her eyes are wide in fear and she picks me up in her arms before I can react. I blink and we're suddenly in the game-room with everyone else. I'm suddenly put on the couch while Alice paces and I look to the door as Edward comes in with Shane, Carlisle, Jake, and Sam.

"Alice, what happened" Carlisle asks as he looks at his daughter.

"Victoria is going to the Romanians; she plans to get their help to form an army" Edward answers for Alice as she continues to pace.

"I thought the Romanians didn't have much power in the vampire world anymore" Sam says.

"The Volturi took power when they defeated the Romanians, but the Romanians have been slowly increasing their forces ever since" Carlisle states.

"Alice, how long do we have until Victoria convinces the Romanians to help her" Shane asks.

"Two minimum, three tops" she answers, but doesn't stop her pacing.

"Do you know how many there will be" Jasper asks, but Alice shakes her head.

"I can't tell; I know they'll agree, but I don't know how many they'll send with her" she answers with a frustrated growl.

"And you're sure they're coming here" Sam asks and Alice nods.

"I don't like this; there's too great of a chance that the humans could get involved" Jasper states.

"If we try to go somewhere else, it would decrease our numbers because the pack has to stay here" Sam says.

"Maybe we don't have to go somewhere else" Shane speaks up and Sam looks at her with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious" he growls.

"Same place, different army, different outcome" she says.

"What are you talking about" Rosalie asks.

"She knows of a large field miles outside of the town limits where we can fight; it's the same place she made the deal with that other vampire" Edward answers.

"It's large, away from humans, and it'd give us home-field advantage" Shane says.

"What's the terrain" Jasper asks.

"Flat, grassy, and scarce trees surround it, giving a heads up before an army reaches the clearing" she answers and Jasper nods.

"What are you thinking, Jasper" Esme asks her son.

"I think it's the best we have, and we'll have to work with it either way" he answers.

"Do you think we should call the Denalis" Esme asks Carlisle.

"Who are they" Seth asks.

"Friends of ours from Alaska; they're vegetarian, as well" Edward answers.

"I don't see why not; I believe we'll need all the help we can get" Carlisle sighs and pulls a cellphone from his pocket.

He quickly excuses himself and exits the room before Shane turns to us.

"Very well, we'll start training here tomorrow; we'll definitely need it" she says.

"I'll go notify the pack, but we'll all be here tomorrow" Sam tells her and Shane nods before Sam leaves.

I look at Alice to see her still pacing, but she hasn't once looked at me since the kiss.

'I guess she doesn't like me like that, after-all' I sigh and stand up causing everyone to look at me.

Alice even stops her pacing, but doesn't say anything. Feeling dejected, I feign exhaustion.

"I'm going to my room; I need to figure some things out alone" I excuse myself and walk out of the room.

**Poor Bella, she finally gets to kiss Alice, but then the vision ruins it. Find out what happens in the next chapter. L8er.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, don't really have a lot to say about this chapter, but oh well. Enjoy.**

*****SHANE POV*****

I can tell Bella is lying as soon as she starts to walk off, and I can only think of one excuse as to why she could be so sad. I turn to the pixie-vampire to see her staring after Bella who has already left the room.

"Alice, may I speak with you in my office" I ask and she nods before following me.

We walk inside and I close the door before sitting in my desk-chair while Alice sits on the couch.

"How do you like my home" I ask and she looks at me in confusion.

"It's nice; I especially love the flowers and mini-waterfall outside" she answers and I nod.

"And what do you think of Bella" I ask.

"She's really nice and kind" she answers with a soft smile.

"Do you like her" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"What's not to like about her; I've talked to her a lot since this whole thing started and I've been getting closer to her" she answers and I nod.

"So, care to explain to me why my cousin just walked off to her room looking like someone took her favorite toy" I ask and she looks at me in shock.

"She was fine earlier, when we were sitting and talking outside" she answers.

"Please, tell me, what happened" I ask.

"She was sitting by herself outside and I asked to join her; she said yes and we talked and then...she kissed me" she trails off softly with a smile.

"She kissed you" I ask in surprise.

Alice just nods and gets a love-struck grin on her face which I can't help, but chuckle at.

"And how was it" I ask with an amused look.

"It was amazing, soft, innocent, and so much more; if my heart could still beat then it would race, and if I still breathed then she would have taken my breath away" she smiles and I chuckle.

"Sounds to me that you really like my cousin" I smirk and she nods excitedly.

"She's amazing" she smiles.

"And did you tell her that you like her after the kiss" I ask and she freezes.

I frown at this, hoping that I'm wrong.

"Alice, you did tell her, right" I ask in worry.

"I had the vision before I could say anything" she answers with wide eyes.

"Alice, no wonder she was so upset" I groan and hit my head on my desk.

"Oh, god, I really screwed this up" she mumbles as she puts her head in her hands.

"No shit, I can't believe you didn't tell her" I say.

"What do I do" she asks me with pleading eyes.

"You go apologize and make things up to her" I answer and she nods.

I wait, but she continues looking at me.

"Now, Alice" I nearly shout and she almost stumbles over herself as she quickly leaves and runs up to Bella's room.

"Alice, what are you-" I hear Bella before she's cut off by her door closing.

"Teenagers, what can you do with them" I ask as I walk out of my office and back into the game-room with everyone else.

Emmett and Rosalie are sitting on one of the love-seats and Jake and Leah are sitting on the other while Edward, Seth, and Jasper take one of the couches. From what I can tell, Esme is in the kitchen and Carlisle is with her, but I'm not sure where Elizabeth is. Emmett, Seth, Jake, Edward, and Jasper are also playing some video-game with Leah watching while Rosalie is busy reading a magazine. I sigh at the simplicity before throwing myself on the free couch and stretching out.

"Is it safe to assume that Alice running to Belly-Button's room is a good thing" Emmett asks without turning from the tv.

"Yep, I believe those two are finally straightening things out" I answer with a grin and put my hands behind my head while crossing my feet.

"About time; I was getting annoyed with how much Alice keeps talking about Bella" Rosalie sighs.

"You do know that, once they get together, they'll be even more annoying with the lovey-dovey crap, right" I smirk and her eyes widen.

"You've got to be kidding me" she groans and the rest of us laugh.

"So, Jazz, how are our two love-birds" I ask, but I get my answer when I look over and see him making-out with Edward.

I blink before turning to Leah.

"You wanna go make sure those two know that they're still in my house" I ask and she smirks.

"Gladly" she answers and leaves to go upstairs.

The rest of us listen a she bangs on the door before opening it slightly. I hear a growl and a yelp before Leah speaks up.

"Hey, love-birds, Shane says to remember that there are still people here" she calls and we hear her laughing before she quickly runs downstairs and back in here.

Not five seconds later, Alice and Bella come back down. Their expressions are so comical that all of us laugh; Bella looks flustered and Alice looks just plain annoyed.

"So not cool" Alice grumbles as she sits down in the recliner and pulls Bella into her lap while we all continue to laugh.

**I happen to find it funny with the fact that Shane is the one to talk to Alice about this. You'll find out why next chapter. L8er.**


	24. Chapter 24

***sing-song voice* Bellice, Bellice, Bellice, gotta love Bellice! *end sing-song voice* Ok, enough of the stupidity; I did this chapter to the best of my ability so sorry if it's crappy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

I've been pacing in my bedroom for the past ten minutes when Alice suddenly barges into my room.

"Alice, what are you-" I start, but Alice closes the door and covers my lips with her own.

I gasp and Alice takes the opportunity to move her tongue against mine. I groan and fight back for dominance, but instantly lose against the pixie. Eventually, she pulls back and I catch my breath while trying to steady my heartbeat.

"Wow" I breathe as I look into her golden eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry, Bella; can you please forgive me" Alice pleads and I look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about" I ask.

She starts explaining and apologizing, but I can't understand a word she's saying. Without thinking, I lean forward and kiss her again. When I back away, she's speechless.

"Please explain, but slowly" I smile at her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you after the kiss because of the vision" she says quietly.

"Oh" I bite my lip.

"And that's why I'm here now; well, after Shane talked some sense into me" she says and I blink.

"Shane, my cousin, talked sense into you" I ask in amusement and she looks at me.

"Yes, why" she asks and I laugh softly while shaking my head.

"Shane isn't exactly the relationship kind of person; when we were little, she used to run off whenever anyone mentioned dating to her" I answer with a laugh and she just looks at me.

"Great, I got sense knocked into me by a clueless person" she sighs before chuckling.

"So, what were you going to tell me" I ask as I tilt my head down to avoid looking at her.

My hair falls in front of my face and there's silence, but then I feel Alice's chilled hand on my chin as she lifts my face to look at her. My breath catches when I realize how close she is and she just smiles softly.

"I really like you too" she smiles and kisses me again, but keeps it short.

"So, are we..." I trail off in question while trying to choke down my nervousness.

"Will you be my girlfriend" she asks and I don't know which part of me is happier, me or my inner-wolf.

"Yes" I grin and kiss her again.

My hands have a mind of their own as they tangle themselves in her hair. Soft, silky, sexy, all three descriptions run through my mind, but it all blurs as her arms go to my hips to pull me closer. I start walking backwards and she follows, but we're separated when my legs hit the bed and I fall backwards. She smirks down at me with a raised eyebrow while I try to catch my breath.

"Trying to get me in bed with you already" she asks with a cocky smirk that has my inner-wolf howling.

I just huff and sit up before pulling her down with me while kissing her. A groan escapes from one of us, but I don't know who and I don't really care right now. Her hand starts to drift to the hem of my shirt when, all of a sudden, there's a banging on my door before it's opened. I yelp in surprise while Alice growls and we both look to see Leah standing in the doorway with a grin.

"Hey, love-birds, Shane says to remember that there are still people here" she laughs and quickly runs off before we can say anything.

"You've got to be kidding me" Alice groans while I blush.

"Come on, let's go before Shane comes up here" I say.

"That would be bad, wouldn't it" she asks and I nod.

She sighs before pecking my lips and carrying me off to the game-room with her vampire speed.

"So not cool" Alice grumbles as she sits down in the recliner and pulls me onto her lap while the others continue to laugh.

"So, how did the talk go" Emmett smirks and I blush deeply.

"Rose" Alice calls and Rosalie smacks Emmett on the back of the head while he pouts like a little child.

"I, for one, am glad that they're together now; it would be even better if a certain someone would get the guts to ask another certain someone out" Leah looks pointedly at Shane who's eyes widen.

"Oh, would you look at the time; I've gotta go" she lies and quickly jumps up, but Emmett is there within a blink and holding her off the ground by the back of her shirt.

"Not so fast, Kit; I believe you have some explaining to do" Emmett grins.

"Yeah, I think she does too" a voice says and all of us turn to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"Shit" Shane mutters under her breath.

**Uh-oh, how is Shane getting out of this one? And congrats to Alice and Bella, too bad they were interrupted by Leah haha. Anyways, until next time, l8er.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the lateness, but hopefully these next two chapters will make up for it. Enjoy.**

*****SHANE POV*****

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, think, Anderson, think' I start shouting in my mind.

I'm being held two feet off the ground by a giant teddy-bear, Elizabeth is standing in front of my only escape route, everyone else is just staring at us, and I'm starting to feel my air supply shortening...wait a minute, I've got an idea. I reach for my shirt, trying to pull it away from my neck, while making choking sounds. Elizabeth's eyes widen and she quickly shouts.

"Emmett, you're choking her" she cries and I'm instantly dropped to the floor.

If I wasn't short of breath before, I am now because the air is knocked out of me when I hit the floor hard. I start coughing, throwing in a few small dramatics as everyone surrounds me.

"Air, space" I choke out.

"Let's get her outside" Seth suggests and I feel someone help me up before leading me outside.

I glance around, as I catch my breath, and I see everyone standing at the doorway behind us with Elizabeth helping to support me. Perfect. Before she can react, I lean over and kiss her as passionately as possible. When I pull back, she's practically frozen in shock with wide eyes and that's when I take my chance. Before anyone else can react, most of whom can't because they're shocked by my boldness, I quickly shift to my wolf-form and take off running like Road-Runner himself. As I run, I nearly howl with glee at the fact that I just kissed Elizabeth, but then my heart sinks; she's so gonna kill me for that. About twenty seconds has passed, and I begin to wonder if I should turn back, but then my decision is made for me.

"SHANE" a voice shouts and my eyes widen as I run even faster.

Ok, she's not happy, and I'm sure as hell not turning back while she's mad. I keep running and I hear the others chasing me, but I've gotten too much of a head start.

'There's no way they can catch me unless-' I start to think, but a howl breaks my thought process.

This howl isn't from behind me, though, it's from in front of me and I mentally curse to myself. Of course Sam would get involved with this. I growl and keep running, but change my course slightly to avoid the LaPush pack, hopefully. I run for another ten minutes, and I think I'm ok, but then something tackles me from the side and I go rolling. I jump back to my feet to see Sam's wolf-form grinning at me.

'Stay out of this, Sam' I growl.

'Sorry, Shane, but I'm not letting you back out of this; it's been long enough' he shakes his head and howls.

I hear answering howls and my eyes widen. Shit. I quickly try to run again, but Sam jumps in front of me.

'Sam, seriously, you've got to let me go; it's life or death' I state.

'I know' he grins and I hear the others on their way to us.

I start shifting and jumping around before quickly taking off again. Sam doesn't move at all, but then two LaPush wolves block my way. I growl and turn another way, only to be blocked by two more. I turn and run again, but instead of being blocked by LaPush wolves, I'm being blocked by Edward and Jasper. I look around and see that I'm surrounded by shifters and vampires.

'Just great; thanks a lot, Sam' I sigh and trot to the center of my prison before sitting down in front of Sam.

He just grins at me before looking over my shoulder then he smirks and walks to the outside of my prison.

'I know that look, I don't like that look' I state and my body tenses as a familiar scent appears.

I mentally prepare myself before I turn around one more time and come face-to-face with Elizabeth. Her face is expressionless, except for an emotion that I can't place in her eyes, and I shift on my paws nervously. She looks around at everyone and nods. I'm confused when they all nod back, but then all of them leave and I'm both worried and nervous again. Once the last one is gone, Elizabeth turns back to me.

"Change back" she commands and I shake my head.

If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die in my wolf-form.

"Shane, please" she pleads and my eyes meet her tear-filled ones.

I whimper and bounce on my paws slightly. It's breaking my heart to see her like this. Finally giving in, I shift back to human. I don't look in her eyes, though, I just stare at the ground off to the side. She's a couple of feet in front of me and when she takes a step towards me, I take a step back. She takes another step forward and I take another step back. This is repeated a couple of times until my back hits a tree and I have nowhere else to go. I don't look at her, though, I can't bare to see something hurtful in her eyes. Elizabeth starts trying to get me to look up at her, but I won't, I can't. That is until she places her hand against my cheek and makes me look at her. I shift nervously again, but hold her gaze. Then she does something that I don't expect; she leans forward and kisses me. My eyes widen in surprise before closing as I kiss her back just as passionately.

"About time" a voice shouts and both of us jump apart to see everyone (shifters and vampires) watching us with smirks.

Before I can say anything, Elizabeth turns to them and hisses. Some of the shifters tense in case of an attack, but Edward steps forward with something in his hands.

"She's not exactly happy with the fact that you're naked in front of everyone" he smirks and throws the clothes at me while I blush.

I quickly throw on the shorts and tank-top while fighting the blush, but I'm having little success with the latter. When I'm done, I cough awkwardly and shove my hands in my pockets.

"Well then, I believe I'll just be going now" I mutter and start to walk off.

"Oh, no, you don't" Elizabeth says as she grabs my shirt and pulls me back.

I look at her before looking at the others then back at her.

"They are leaving" she glares at everyone.

"And what if we want to stay" Emmett smirks, but it's wiped off when Rosalie smacks him in the back of the head. Rosalie then turns to me while grabbing her husband's arm.

"Good luck" she says to me before dragging Emmett off towards their house.

Sam also makes the pack leave before going as well.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jake calls as Leah rolls her eyes.

"What wouldn't you do" I ask.

"Exactly" he laughs before running off with Leah and Seth.

Jasper has already dragged Edward off somewhere and Alice had 'kidnapped' Bella earlier. This just leaves Elizabeth and me here. I open my mouth to say something, but then she turns and slaps me.

"What the hell; what was that for" I demand as I hold my cheek.

"That was for running off after kissing me" she growls and I swallow nervously.

"Ok, I deserved that then" I mumble.

"And this is for kissing me" she states before grabbing the front of my shirt and kissing me again.

I grin into this kiss before turning around and pinning her against the tree. She groans and I take the opportunity to explore her mouth with no opposition. After I have completed my exploration, I start to pull back, but then she pulls me closer and thrusts her tongue into my mouth. I groan at the pleasant sensations that are coursing through my body as we kiss, but it ends too soon for my liking when I have to pull back for air. I lean my hot forehead against her cold one and try to catch my breath.

"Wow" I whisper and she nods.

I kiss her softly once more before pulling back.

"I could definitely get used to this" I grin and she smiles back.

"Good because now you're stuck with me" she smirks.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I smirk back and kiss her again.

**Ha. I finally got those two together and even added a little chase in. Oh, Shane, a coward to the very end in romance haha. Next chapter will be up shortly; so, until then, l8er.**


	26. Chapter 26

*****BELLA POV*****

"You don't think they'll go too far, do you" I ask Alice as I cuddle into her side on my bed.

After the whole chase and everything, Alice and I had come back to my room for some alone time.

"I think they'll stop before that happens" she answers and I nod.

Absently, my fingers draw designs on her stomach before she catches my hand in hers. She then brings my hand up and kisses it. I blush and she laughs softly before intertwining our fingers.

"So, what now" I ask.

"Well, we've got three weeks until the battle, Shane still plans on you two attending school, and you meant between us" she answers and I hum in response.

"Do you want the whole town of Forks to know about us" I ask and I hear slight worry in my voice.

Alice starts to sit up and I become even more worried, but then she leans over and kisses me softly before pulling back a little.

"I want to be with you no matter what anyone says; as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy with whatever we do" she says and kisses me softly again.

"I want everyone to know about us, but I don't want to make such a big deal about it" I reply and she nods.

"Alright, it's settled then; we'll act like a couple, but not make a big deal out of it and if people figure it out, then they figure it out" she states and gets out of the bed.

"Where are you going" I ask.

"Shane and Elizabeth are back, and Shane wants to speak with all of us" she answers.

Before I can say anything, she picks me up and carries me to the game-room. Once there, she places me on a love-seat before sitting on my lap. Not five seconds later, Shane and Elizabeth walk in while holding hands. Shane looks over at us, but doesn't say anything as she sits down on the recliner with Elizabeth on her lap.

"I would like to speak with everyone in the game-room, please" she says in a normal voice and everyone is there within a blink.

"What's going on" Jasper asks.

"Seeing as how we have three weeks until the battle, I believe it to be the best if we don't attract so much attention to us" Shane answers.

"What do you mean" Rosalie asks.

"She thinks we've already attracted attention to ourselves because we've missed so many days right at the beginning of the school year" Edward answers and Shane nods.

I'm a little confused about how he knew what she was going to say, but I'll ask about it later.

"We've only missed a week" Emmett states.

"Yes, and that's considered weird to humans" Jake speaks up.

"What do you suggest" Carlisle asks.

"I suggest that we go back to school and act normal, but train when we come back so we won't be completely caught off-guard when the Romanians do show up" Shane answers.

"It makes sense; if we continue to skip, people will start asking questions, and there's no telling where that will lead" Seth says.

"I don't like this" Emmett frowns.

"You just don't like school" Shane smirks and he grins.

"Can you blame me, Kit" he asks.

"Why does he always call her that" I whisper to Alice, but then everyone turns to me and I remember that they have super-hearing.

"He calls me that because when I shift, my fur looks more like a fox than a wolf" Shane states.

"And she calls Emmett 'teddy' because he's just an overgrown teddy-bear" Leah says.

"Which I'm not" Emmett huffs.

"Yeah, you kind of are" Alice laughs before Emmett turns to me.

"You don't think I look like a teddy-bear, do you" he asks.

"Sorry, Em, but they're right" I answer with a shrug.

"Oh, come on, Belly-Button, you're supposed to be on my side" he whines and everyone laughs.

"Belly-button, really" Jake asks through his laughter and I glare at him.

"I don't know why he calls me that" I answer.

"Really, Em, why not Bells, Bell, Bella-Bear, or anything really; why Belly-Button" Leah asks in amusement.

"It's the only name he could come up with" Edward answers with a shake of his head.

"Yes, don't let Emmett come up with a nickname for anyone" Alice tells me.

"I don't think 'Kit' is that bad" I say.

"Probably because Leah is the one who came up with it; Emmett is just the only one who really uses it" Jasper replies and I nod.

"Well, it's getting late for us shifters who actually need sleep, but I believe that is all that needs to be discussed, for now; Jake, Leah, Seth, you guys can stay the night, if you wish" Shane states and Jake nods in acceptance.

"Yes, we should be going home, as well" Carlisle agrees before standing.

I hear Alice sigh and then I realize that this means she's leaving too. I frown at that, but then she turns around and kisses me softly, instantly replacing my sadness with happiness.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my Bella" she says softly once she's pulled away.

"Until then, my pixie" I laugh softly as she rolls her eyes and kisses me once more before getting up.

They're all gone within a blink and I instantly start missing Alice.

"It's called imprinting" Shane explains before I can say anything.

"What" I ask.

"We're going to head upstairs" Jake says and Shane nods as the three leave before turning to me.

"When a shifter imprints on someone after their first shift, it means that they've met the person who they want to spend the rest of their life with; in other words, they've met their other-half or soul-mate" she answers.

"So, Alice is my imprint" I ask in shock, yet it's a pleasant surprise.

"Yes, just as Elizabeth is mine; over time, we'll grow closer to our imprints and the love that we share with them will be unbreakable" she answers.

"Never thought you'd be the one to talk about love" I say and she sighs.

"I've come to accept the fact that Elizabeth is my imprint; if I don't, then it'll just hurt the both of us, and I don't want for that to happen" she states and I nod.

"So, imprinting, do vampires have it" I ask, honestly curious if Alice would come to love me as I would her.

"I don't know" Shane frowns and I can tell that this is bothering her as much as it is me.

"I guess we'll find out, eventually" I say and she nods before standing.

"We better get to bed; goodnight, Bells" she says.

"Goodnight, Shane" I reply and we both walk off to our rooms.

I'm sure both of us can't wait until tomorrow.

**Now Bella knows about imprinting and they have school tomorrow. I wonder, how will that go for everyone? Only time (and the next chapter) will tell, but until then, l8er.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, so I've got the next few updates coming. Sorry for the delay, but I promise if I can't update every day then it WILL be every other day.**

*****BELLA POV*****

The next morning, I'm rudely awaken by someone throwing a cup of ice-water on my head.

"JAKE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU" I shout as I chase the laughing shifter down the stairs, but I trip on the last few steps and start to fall.

I'm caught at the last second and look up to see Seth grinning down at me.

"I guess Jake woke up before you; he does that to anyone who is unfortunate enough do so" he says and helps me to my feet.

"Wish I knew that earlier" I grumble under my breath and he chuckles.

"Go on and change, Shane is still cooking breakfast" he states.

"What about Jake" I ask.

"I'll help you get him back later" he answers and I nod before running upstairs to get ready.

A little while later, after everyone had eaten and finished getting ready, we headed off to school. Seeing as how Jake didn't have his truck, though, he and Leah road in the Camaro with Shane and I while Seth took Shane's bike. I'd be lying if I said I'm not anxious to get to school early, and I can tell that Shane is too from the speed that she's going.

"If you go any faster, you'll go past the school" Jake chuckles and Shane growls slightly, but slows down... a little.

When we arrive, the parking lot is about halfway full with lots of people standing around and talking. Shane parks the car in her usual spot and Seth pulls up beside us into the spot the truck is usually at. I hand Shane her bag and grab mine while I reach for the door handle, but I miss it. Confused, I turn to be met with my grinning pixie who is holding her hand out to me. I take it and she kisses my cheek before I step out.

"Hi" she smiles.

"Hey yourself" I'm sure I have a goofy grin on my face.

"Alright, lovebirds, enough with the making out; you're going to make me sick" Jake calls as he steps out of the car with Leah right behind him.

"We aren't making out" I glare at him.

"No, but they are" he points to Shane and Elizabeth who are sharing chaste kisses.

They break apart and Shane glares at Jake.

"Fuck you" she snarls slightly and Jake laughs.

"Sorry, I'm taken" he smirks as he wraps his arm around Leah.

"Now I feel left out" Seth states as he walks over.

"You're not missing anything, trust me" Shane grins.

Elizabeth smacks her and glares at her in a playful manner.

"Oh, is that so; I'll be sure to remember that next time you want a kiss" she says.

"Ok" and with that, Shane kisses Elizabeth before she can stop her.

"Hey, I said to quit that" Jake commands and they separate while laughing softly.

"You're just jealous that my mate is sexier" Shane smirks as she wraps her arm around Elizabeth.

Jake tries to say something, but he's too flustered to do so.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Shannen" Leah says in a sarcastic manner and Shane glares at her.

"Don't call me that" she growls slightly and Leah smirks.

"Alright, you guys, knock it off; Shane is supposed to be peacekeeper, not me" Seth states.

"Whatever, we have to go to class anyway" Shane huffs before starting to walk into the school.

I sigh before turning to Alice.

"I don't like this; I won't be able to see you until lunch" I frown.

"Don't worry, it'll pass by quickly and I'll still be seeing you after school" she smiles.

"Yeah, for training" I huff.

"Not if I get there early enough" she smirks with a glint in her eyes and I blush.

"No fair, you can't blush" I frown at her and she smiles.

"I know; now, come on, can't be late on the first day back" she giggles and grabs my hand before pulling me towards the school.

"I wish" I grumble before letting her practically drag me to class.

When we get there, she kisses my cheek before leaving for her own class. I sigh, as I watch her go, before going to sit in my seat. Today is going to be a long day.


	28. Chapter 28

*****BELLA POV*****

By the time lunch rolls around, I'm pretty sure I've driven just about everyone crazy with my antsy behavior. When I asked Shane about it and why she wasn't the same, she said it's because I'm still a pup and therefore do not have much control over my inner-wolf. That doesn't matter, though, because now I'm on my way to see Alice, but my luck decides otherwise. Just when I'm almost at the cafeteria, the blonde who keeps hitting on Shane, I remember Leah calling him Mike Newton, steps in front of me.

"Hi, you're Isabella Swan, right" he asks with a smile that he probably thinks is charming.

"Yes, but I prefer Bella" I answer as I try to walk past him, but he blocks my path.

"My name's Mike and I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time" he asks.

"Sorry, but no" I answer.

"What, why" he frowns.

"I'm already seeing someone" I answer with a shrug while my inner-wolf smiles as I think of my pixie girlfriend.

"But you haven't even been here long" he states and, this time, I frown.

"So" I ask.

"So, I think you're making it up" he answers and I glare at him.

My body starts to tremble slightly and I'm close to smacking this guy when a voice cuts in.

"Bella, there you are; come on, the others are waiting" a bell-like voice says as a small hand grabs my own.

Instantly, my body stops trembling and I smile over at Alice. She smiles back before kissing my cheek.

"Sorry, I was held up" I answer as I turn back to Mike who is frowning at us, more specifically at our hands.

"Hi, I'm Alice" she smiles at him, but I can tell it's forced.

He just nods at her before turning to me with a forced smile.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Bella" he says before walking off.

Just as he disappears into the cafeteria, Alice tugs on my hand to turn me towards her.

"Wha-" I start, but I'm cut off when her lips cover my own.

This kiss is different from the others, it's like a mixture of need and possessiveness. She backs me up to the wall and I groan as I hit it. This seems to snap her out of whatever trance she's in and she pulls back with slightly-darker eyes.

"Sorry" she mumbles as I try to catch my breath.

"Don't be, you're cute when you're jealous" I smirk.

"I am not jealous" she argues.

"Sure" I reply with sarcasm and she huffs.

"Come on, the others are waiting" she grabs my hand and pulls me into the cafeteria while I laugh softly under my breath.

What I see is an interesting sight. The shifters and the Cullens are all sitting together and it seems that I'm not the only one who finds it odd because almost everyone in the cafeteria is sparing glances at them while whispering lowly. Their attention shifts when Alice and I walk in and I find myself under everyone's scrutiny. I don't have much time to worry about it because Alice drags me off to the table and we sit down with the others.

"Here, figured you might need this" Edward slides a tray of food towards me and I thank him with a smile before digging in.

"So, care to tell me why Newton is glaring over here" Shane asks and Alice growls slightly which causes everyone to look at her except for Edward and I.

"He was trying to hit on her" Alice hisses too low for humans to hear.

"Dammit, when will that boy learn" Shane curses under her breath.

"I don't believe he will" Leah scowls.

"What did you tell him" Shane asks me and I blink.

"I told him I'm seeing someone, then Alice showed up, and we came in here" I answer and she sighs.

"I'll warn you now to watch your anger because that boy is incredibly stupid and he will keep asking you out" she states.

"Like hell he will" Alice growls and Shane looks at her in amusement.

"And you say you aren't jealous" I scoff while the others snicker.

"Keep that up and there will be no more kisses for you" Alice warns and I automatically shut up.

"Whipped" Emmett snickers and I send him a glare.

"Like you're any better" Jake snorts.

"I think you're all whipped, except for me" Seth laughs.

"Oh, is that so, Pup" Shane wraps her arm around Seth's neck and gives him a noogie while the rest of us laugh.

This is all that I need, my family, friends, and mate; I just hope I don't lose them in the battle to come.


	29. Chapter 29

*****BELLA POV*****

"So, Pup, are you excited for your first real lessons" Shane asks as we leave the cafeteria.

"I just can't wait for the school day to end" I answer as Alice holds my hand.

"Is that so" Alice asks with a knowing look and I blush while Shane rolls her eyes before turning to Edward.

"I don't get how you can stand it, and I'm sure Emmett is worse" she states and he shrugs with a chuckle.

"I've learned to somewhat tune them out" he replies.

"I feel so sorry for you" she says and he nods while I look on in confusion.

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry" Leah states.

"We won't be late, Leah, and it's not like the teacher will care anyway" Shane replies before we walk into the classroom a few seconds before the bell rings.

Begrudgingly, I let go of Alice's hand and walk off to my seat while she goes to her own desk. Luckily, her desk is a little ways in front of me so I can always see her. A few minutes into the class, none of which I payed attention to, I feel my phone go off in my pocket. Making sure not to be seen, I pull it out and see that I've got a text message from Shane.

'If you keep staring, people are going to notice and then you'll look ridiculous' it reads.

'Is it my fault that I just want to be with her' I ask and I get a reply a few seconds later.

'No, but you're going to have to learn to concentrate on other things when your mate is around; an unfocused shifter is a dangerous shifter' I read the answer and snort.

Before I can reply, I get another message from... Edward? Since when did I get his number? I look over at Edward, but he seems to be talking to Alice in a volume so low that I can't hear so I turn back to my phone.

'Listen to Shane; it may not seem like it, but she does know what she's talking about' it reads and I look over at him.

How did he know what we were talking about? I can't help, but think that there's still some things I don't know about. With a sigh, I go back to not paying attention in class. My next couple of classes end quickly and I soon find myself standing in the gymnasium with Shane, Jake, and Emmett.

"Alright, ballerinas, today we'll be playing baseball; so, get your butts outside" the coach commands and all of us quickly go outside to the baseball field.

After making Shane and Mike captains, the coach walks off to the dugout and sits down. Shane picks me first, even-though I'm completely helpless at sports, and I thank her under my breath while Mike glares at her; no way would I want to be on his team. Once the teams are divided up, Emmett and Jake being on our team of course, we play ball. I'll admit, it's odd seeing Shane, Jake, and Emmett playing because I know they're holding back on using their full strength to keep up appearances. Even with the holding back, our team is still ahead of Mike's by five points, and he does not look happy. Our team is in the outfield now, and I'm standing along the line near the forest, waiting for the game to be over. Mike's up to hit now and if he gets out then the game's over. I watch as his first two hits are strikes before my attention is caught by movement out of the corner of my eyesight. I turn to the woods and see a girl standing just inside the edge of it. She's staring at me with an emotionless mask and my inner-wolf whimpers slightly.

"BELLA" a voice shouts and I turn just in time to see a flash of white before everything goes dark.

**Uh-oh, what happened and who was that girl? We'll find out soon enough haha. Until then, l8er.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yes, it's late, but I was babysitting and couldn't post until now. Anyway, it's up now so enjoy!**

*****BELLA POV*****

"Ow, my head" I grumble as I start to come to.

First thing that I notice when I open my eyes is that I'm in my room and it's still light outside.

"What happened" I mutter under my breath.

"You were hit in the head by a baseball" a voice speaks up and I turn to see Carlisle standing in the door way.

"A baseball" I blink, but then it all comes back to me.

"Yes, apparently Mike Newton hit the ball and it just so happened to hit you in the head while you weren't looking" he states.

"Oh" I reply and he nods.

"After you were knocked unconscious, you were brought here and I was called to check on you" he says.

"How long have I been out" I ask.

"Just a couple of hours; due to your accelerated healing ability, you've woken up much quicker than a normal human" he answers and I nod.

"Where are the others" I ask and he smiles slightly.

"They're all training outside, but I'm afraid that they aren't really paying attention due to their worry for you" he answers and I look down in embarrassment.

"I guess we better go then" I say and get up, with little difficulty, to follow Carlisle down the stairs.

I'm not even completely out the front door when something crashes into me and I fall against the wall. Thanks to the happiness of my inner-wolf, I don't even need to look down to know that Alice had just practically tackled me in a hug.

"Oh my god, Bella, I'm so glad you're awake" she says into my neck.

"Please don't strangle the poor girl, Alice" Rosalie sighs and I throw her a look of gratitude while Alice loosens her grip slightly, but still remains close.

"I swear, when I get ahold of Newton, he's going to regret hurting my Bella" Alice growls slightly and I blush.

Who knew she was so protective?

"What exactly happened" I ask as I look to everyone who just turn to Shane.

"Newton was mad and he decided to take his anger out on you; he saw that you weren't paying attention and hit the ball straight at you in hopes of injuring you in some way" she answers as her body trembles slightly and I notice that her eyes have darkened just a shade.

Noticing this, Elizabeth quickly tries to calm Shane down.

"Hey, you got him back, remember" Elizabeth says softly and I look at Alice in confusion.

She just looks back at me with a devious smirk and so do Jake, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Seth.

"What did you do" I ask with an accusing frown.

"We didn't do anything; although, a certain pixie and fox might have spoken to Newton and told him that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again then he would no longer be a guy" Jake continues to smirk and I look over to Alice who avoids looking at me.

"You really threatened him" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, they both nearly attacked the guy; we were only around to prevent any chance of our covers being blown" Emmett shrugs.

"Really" I ask as I look at a sheepish Shane then at an embarrassed Alice.

"I'm a shifter, we never have good control on our tempers, and I'm your alpha so it's my job to protect you and hurt those who've hurt you" Shane shrugs with a slight grin.

I then turn to Alice for her excuse. I can tell she's trying to come up with one, but apparently can't. All of a sudden, her eyes glaze over for a second before refocusing with a mischievous glint in them.

"Alice, wha-" I start only to get off by her lips covering mine.

"And I thought I was the coward" I faintly hear Shane snort before I'm too distracted by Alice to think of anything else.

After a few minutes, we separate to see everyone had disappeared.

"They're in the backyard" Alice answers my unspoken question and I nod before we head back there.

When we go around the house, we come upon a large, clear area where everyone is sparring. Of course, once we arrive, everyone turns to us.

"So, Alice, did you give Bella your excuse" Edward smirks and then I remember that she didn't.

"Thanks a lot, Edward" Alice glares at the chuckling boy.

"Well" I ask as I look at her and she shifts nervously.

I'll admit that I happen to enjoy her nervousness because it means I'm not the only one.

"She's your girlfriend, of course she's going to be angry when someone messes with you" Rosalie comes to her rescue, much to my disappointment and Alice's relief.

"Always" Alice chirps in and kisses my cheek.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff; it's time to get some training in" Shane commands.

**Next chapter we have training, and Bella learns more about fighting. Until then, l8er.**


	31. Chapter 31

*****SHANE POV*****

"Bella, I want you to sit out for today" I tell her.

She goes to argue, but I quickly cut in.

"That doesn't mean you won't be doing anything; I actually have a book that I think you might find interesting" I explain as I walk towards the back porch.

The back porch is slightly elevated with dark, wooden floor, white railing, a roof, four porch chairs, a table, and two porch swings. I walk to the table and grab a small, brown-leather book from on top of it. I then turn back to Bella and hand her the book while she looks at me in confusion. Slowly, she opens the book and her eyes widen a couple of seconds later.

"This-" she starts.

"It's everything that I've discovered and have been taught about shifters; I'm hoping it will help you while you learn" I say and she smiles before sitting down on one of the chairs to start reading.

"That was really nice" Elizabeth whispers in my ear.

"It'll help her when I can't" I whisper back and she nods then kisses me chastely before dragging me towards the others who are waiting.

"Jared, Brady, and Collin are on patrol, but everyone else is here" Sam says as he steps beside me and I nod before turning to Jasper.

"Jasper, I've heard that you have experience with fighting" I ask and Jasper nods.

"Yes, ma'am, I'd say I have some experience" he smiles and Emmett snorts.

"Please, he fought in the Vampire Wars; of course, he'd have experience" Emmett states, but I ignore him as I continue to look at Jasper.

"I'm hoping that you'll help Sam and I in training everyone; you have experience with fighting vampires, we have experience fighting as giant wolves, and the Romanians don't" I say and he smirks slightly.

"It would be an honor" he says with a nod.

"Alright, everyone, line up" Sam commands and soon everyone is standing beside each other; shifters on one end, vampires on the other, Jake, Leah, and Seth in the middle.

I frown at this.

"I guess we should get started then; first off, the basics of strengths and weaknesses" Jasper says before looking at me.

"A shifter's strengths are that our speed and strength can match that of a vampire in wolf-form and we are quick to heal; also, our teeth and claws can break through a vampire's tough skin and a vampire's venom has no effect unless added with severe injuries" I state before looking back at Jasper.

"A shifter's weaknesses are that their human-form is not as powerful as in wolf-form and they are prone to angry outbursts which severely damages their advantages" he says and a shifter I know as Paul takes a step forward while trembling slightly, but Sam steps in front of him.

"He speaks the truth, Paul, and you know it; you may not like working with vampires, but it is our duty to protect the humans and we can only do that with their help" Sam states in a firm voice.

Paul glares back at him, but eventually stops trembling and steps back in line while he glares at the ground.

"Anger makes a shifter unfocused and an unfocused shifter is a dangerous shifter" I repeat my words from earlier and Bella looks at me from the porch while Edward nods.

I look at each of the shifters, daring them to challenge me, but none would accept, not even Paul. Once satisfied, I turn back to Jasper and motion for him to continue.

"A vampire's strengths are our speed, strength, diamond-hard skin, venom, and the fact that when a vampire loses a limb, we can reattach it; there's also the fact that some vampires are gifted, but we don't know if any of the Romanians have gifted vampires" he says.

"We'll just have to assume they do; better to be safe than sorry" I reply.

"A vampire's weaknesses are that there are two ways to kill them: fire and dismemberment of their head" he states and I sigh.

"Unfortunately, the Romanians may have newborns and it'll be much harder to kill them" I reply and Jasper nods.

"Yes, newborns are much stronger, faster, and wilder than regular vampires due to their human blood still contained in their body, but that also helps us; newborns constantly crave blood and therefore their judgement is not the best when blood is around" he states and I'm hit with an idea.

"We can use blood to scatter the newborns during the battle which would cause chaos and make it easier for us to take them out; plus, to avoid hurting the Cullens with this, us shifters would take them out while they dealt with the other vampires not near the blood" I suggest.

"It's a good plan, but if you all are outnumbered then we wouldn't be near to help" he states.

"If there is any trouble, Edward will be able to relay the message to you all" I reply and he nods.

"Very well, I guess now we get down to the real business; Shane is going to partner everyone up and, one-by-one, each pair is going to spar while everyone watches on" he states.

"Take note of the strengths and weaknesses of each fighter during their spar because we will be talking about if after each fight; maybe it will even help you when the real fight begins" Sam commands before both he and Jasper look to me.

I just look at everyone and sigh. My main is concern is that they'll kill each other before the real fighting even begins.

**Got this chapter done and fixing to post the next one. We've got some fighting, next chapter, and a little funny scene some might like, but until then, l8er.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I like this chapter, mostly because it's got a funny scene in here that I enjoyed writing haha. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

"Alright, everyone, spread out, let's give ourselves a fighting ring" Shane commands and everyone spreads out.

"What are the rules" Seth asks.

"No killing" she answers.

"That's it" Emmett asks with a grin.

"You win by being in position to deliver a fatal blow; for vampires, it's the waist and neck and for shifters, it's the heart and neck" she answers.

"Sweet" he crows loudly and Shane rolls her eyes.

"First up, Sam and Edward" she says and the two walk into the clear area.

Sam quickly shifts and the two bow slightly before getting into position.

"Hm, proper; anyway, begin" she commands and the two quickly run at each other.

Sam jumps at Edward, but the bronze-haired boy ducks and grabs Sam's tail as he goes over. Edward spins and sends the shifter flying into a tree. Sam grunts, but gets up quickly and runs at Edward again. Edward jumps to avoid Sam's claws, but Sam catches his foot and slams him to the ground. Before Edward can react, Sam lunges for Edward's neck, but stops just before he kills the vampire-boy. Shane claps her hands, as Edward stands and Sam goes behind a tree to change back and get some clothes on.

"Way to go, you two; alright, Jake, Rosalie, you two are next" she states and the two get ready.

One-by-one, each group goes until it just leaves Alice, Quil, Jasper, and Shane. Shane had told me the names of the shifters, when I quit reading the book she gave me and joined her in sitting and watching everyone. The matches were good and there were no hard feelings, even in the match with Paul and Emmett, so now we're getting close to the last few before we call it a day.

"Alice, Quil, you two are up" Shane says from where she's sitting on the ground near the porch.

Elizabeth is sitting on her right with Shane's arm around her and I'm sitting a few feet off beside Alice while everyone else is just lounging around. With a sigh, Alice gets up from beside me and steps into the 'ring' and so does Quil.

"Don't worry, Bella; I won't be long" Alice winks at me and I roll my eyes at her antics.

"Hey, don't count me out yet, Pipsqueak" Quil calls and shifts while everyone else laughs.

Both are really good fighters, but it doesn't have the same urgency to win as the others who didn't really want to lose.

"Any chance you want to get your girlfriend to hurry up" Shane asks me and I laugh softly.

"Hey, Alice, the quicker you win against Quil, the quicker you can kiss me" I call and Alice looks at me.

"And if I don't win" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Then no kiss" I answer with a shrug and her eyes widen in surprise before narrowing.

"You wouldn't" she states and I smirk.

"Are you really going to risk it" I ask with an innocent smile while everyone laughs.

Quickly, Alice runs toward Quil, but he reacts quickly and takes off running.

"Hey, get back here" Alice commands as she runs after the shifter.

"And it only counts if Shane calls it" I shout as I watch her run.

Alice is fast, but Quil is pretty fast himself and it's really funny watching him run around the house with her chasing him. After a few times, Quil slows down enough for Alice to tackle him before raising her hand in a striking position. When she doesn't hear anything, we both look over to Shane who is just reading the book that I had.

"Shane" Alice snarls and Shane looks at her in question.

"Yes, Alice" she asks with a completely straight look.

"Call it" she commands.

The rest of us try not to laugh at the murderous Alice is throwing Shane, but it's not working for a few of us because some snickers escape.

"Call what" Shane asks with confusion and a lot of us start laughing; some are even doubled over in laughter.

"Shane" Alice warns in a threatening tone and Shane's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, right, right, the winner of the match is Alice" she says, but Alice has already tackled me to the ground and covered my lips with hers.

I groan at force she puts behind the kiss and I kiss her back with just as much passion. She pulls back for a second to let me catch my breath before kissing me again. The kiss is softer this time and I soon feel Alice's tongue swipe across my bottom lip. I grant her entrance and her tongue brushes mine before exploring the rest of my mouth. My hands find their way to her hips and pull her closer. One of us groans and I don't know who, but I don't care. Her hand slips under my shirt a little and I shiver slightly from the pleasant feelings in my body. It starts to inch higher, but then we're brought out of the haze by ice-cold water being thrown on us. Both of us gasp, me from the cold and Alice from the water, before we look up to see Emmett holding an empty bucket while wearing a goofy grin. Alice growls and quickly jumps up to chase after her laughing brother while I stay on the ground, still unable to fully comprehend what just happened. I hear a chuckle and then Edward appears with a towel in his hand.

"Thanks" I mutter in embarrassment while wrapping the towel around myself.

"You're welcome" he chuckles softly before going back to his boyfriend.

"Well, I think that's enough for today; we can continue this tomorrow, but everyone can stay for dinner, if you want" Shane smiles slightly.

"Are you sure" Sam asks and she nods before turning to Carlisle.

"You all can stay too" she says.

"I think it would be a great idea" Elizabeth smiles.

"And it would be great for everyone to get to know each other outside of training" Jasper agrees.

"I guess it's decided then" Carlisle chuckles softly.

"Leah, do you think can help me with dinner" Shane asks and Leah nods.

"I'll help too" Esme smiles before the three go inside.

"You might want to go change into some dry clothes, darling" Jasper chuckles softly and I nod before going inside.

"Talk about an interesting day" I laugh softly under my breath.

**Got some Bellice for you all, hope you enjoyed that, and for those of you who might be wondering about the girl from before, your answer will come soon. I promise, but until then, l8er.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok, next chapter is here, and I'd like to thank Rain Addict CM for pointing out a mistake I made in ch 31 where I put Volturi instead of Romanians instead. I've fixed it and I'm glad to see people actually enjoy this story. But, speaking of this story, why don't we actually get to it? Enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

The next morning, I'm woken again by Jake throwing another glass of water on me.

"Dammit, Jake, I was having a nice dream about Alice" I growl as I wipe my wet hair out of my face.

"Oh really" Jake asks with a raised eyebrow and I blush.

"Not like that, idiot" I answer back.

"Uh-huh, sure" he smirks and throws another glass of water on me before high-tailing it out of my room.

"Dammit, when will you quit that" I shout as I chase him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He just laughs and runs so that the table separates us.

"He won't; you'll just have to learn to get up before he does" Shane says from beside the oven.

"Has he ever caught you" I ask.

"Nope, he won't even try because he knows I'll kick his ass if he does" she answers and Jake snorts.

"I could take you" he states and Shane looks at him over her shoulder before turning back to making breakfast.

"Not even in your dreams" she replies.

Jake frowns before grabbing an apple and chucking it at Shane's head. My eyes widen as she simply turn and catches the apple before looking at Jake with a raised eyebrow.

"See" she says and places the apple beside her.

"Show off" Jake grumbles under his breath before sitting down.

"Bella, go get into some dry clothes; Jake, go tell Seth and Leah that breakfast will be done soon" Shane commands.

Jake walks back upstairs and I go to follow, but Shane stops me.

"Oh, and you aren't going to school today" she says.

"What" I ask as I turn back to her.

"Have to keep up the appearance of being normal humans so you have to stay here and act like you're recovering" she answers.

"So, I have to stay here and be bored all day" I ask and she turns to me with an amused smirk.

"Nope, I've got a babysitter for you" she answers and now I know what the smirk is about.

"Why the hell do I have a babysitter" I demand and she just smiles.

"Go get ready, Bella" she commands and I huff before going upstairs to change.

"Bossy Alpha" I grumble.

"I heard that" Shane calls after me.

After breakfast, I walk outside with the others.

"You know, you should be happy that you get to skip school" Seth says as he takes my usual seat in the Camaro.

"Oh, I am; I'd rather not have a babysitter, though" I reply.

"Oh, look, speak of the devil" Shane smirks as the sound of an engine appears.

Now, I know nothing about cars, but I do know an expensive one when I see it, and the car coming down the driveway is definitely up there. The car parks in the driveway and I turn back to Shane.

"I don't need a babysitter" I tell her and she looks at me.

"I think you'll like this one" she smiles.

"I hope so too" a voice whispers in my ear.

"Gah" I scream and turn around to face the culprit, but I trip over my on feet and start falling.

I close my eyes, waiting for impact, but instead I feel someone wrap their arms around me to give me balance. Opening my eyes, I come face-to-face with a pair of familiar golden eyes.

"Alice" I whisper in surprise.

"Hi, Bella" she smiles down at me.

"Well, that's one way to sweep someone off their feet" Jake snickers and Leah smacks him playfully.

Alice just helps me back to my feet.

"What are you doing here" I ask.

"What, tired of me already" she pouts and my eyes widen at the adorableness.

"No, no, I'd never-" I keep babbling, but Alice puts her hands over my mouth to silence me.

"Stop rambling; I was only joking" she smiles and I glare at her slightly.

She removes my hand and pecks my lips, causing me to smile, before turning to Shane.

"Well, we have to get going or we'll be late" Shane says as she gets in the car, but looks at us through the open window.

"But what about the...oh" I realize instantly why Alice is actually here.

"Don't get into any trouble" Shane commands with a smirk before pulling out.

**Bella and Alice will be at home alone in the next chapter and for those of you who may have your heads in the gutter, get 'em out. There is just going to be a little bonding between the two so that they can get to know each other better. I may also add some other stuff, but until then l8er.**


	34. Chapter 34

*****BELLA POV*****

"You're my babysitter" I ask Alice as we walk towards the house.

"Shane called earlier and asked if I wanted to entertain you while they went to school" she answers with a smile.

"So, you just wanted to spend time with me" I ask with an amused smirk.

"I was planning on doing something a bit more entertaining, but it seems like I'm stuck here" she sighs and I look over to see her looking back at me with mirth in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you be then" I mock scoff and shut the door on her before she can stop me.

I lock the door before I lean my back against it while biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Bella, let me in" she commands.

"Nope, and I wouldn't break down the door because Shane wouldn't be happy then" I reply.

"Isabella Swan, open this door" I hear warning in her voice.

"Enjoy your day, Alice" I sing before walking to the game room.

Flipping through the extensive list of DVDs, I can see that there's a complete mix of different genres and everything.

"The others must keep movies here too" I mumble under my breath before continuing my search.

Once I've decided on a movie, I put it in and grab the remote before lying down on one of the couches. Before I hit play, an odd feeling overcomes me and my inner-wolf starts wagging its tail.

"I don't know how you got in, and nothing better be broken, but you can join me, if you want" I speak to thin air, not even bothering to look as I feel a presence behind the couch.

"You left your balcony doors unlocked" Alice states as she appears between the t.v. and me.

"Hm, I'll be sure to remember that next time" I hum while looking up at her.

She pouts down at me and I sigh.

"That damn pout is going to kill me one of these days" I state as I grab her wrist and pull her down beside me on the couch.

"Good" she whispers as she cuddles into my side.

I just scoff and play the movie. That's what we did all day, just cuddle on the couch while watching movies and sharing chaste kisses every now and then.

"Bella" Alice whispers to me as we're watching the fifth (I'm not quite sure; I stopped paying attention to anything, except Alice, halfway through the second movie) movie.

I'm too comfortable to say anything so I just hum back in response.

"Can you tell me about yourself" she asks softly.

I'm surprised enough to actually be brought out of my sleepy haze and I lean up slightly to look down at her with a contemplative face.

"You don't have to; I'm just curious" she says.

"It's fine" I reply with a shake of my head.

I kiss her chastely before moving back into my previous position of lying beside her.

"What do you want to know" I ask.

"I want to hear about your family" she answers and I nod.

"My father works for the police station in Phoenix and he's a nice guy, loves sports and everything; my mom is kind of a stay-at-home mom and she's odd, but nice and very perceptive" I say.

"Why did they leave with you in the first place" she asks.

"I'm guessing it was to protect me; we had left a couple of months after Shane got out of the hospital from the first attack, but my parents just said it was because of a new job offer my dad had gotten" I answer.

"Did you keep in touch with Shane" she asks and I nod.

"For a while, but she had changed after her parents' death; she tried to hide it, but she couldn't, and we eventually lost touch" I answer.

"So, if you were sent back here, does that mean your parents know about you being a shifter" she asks and I shrug.

"Shane's dad and my dad were brothers; it only makes sense that they both knew about shifters and I'm guessing my dad knew about Shane too" I answer with a sigh.

"Well, I'm glad they sent you here" she states.

"Oh, and why is that" I ask in amusement.

"You know why, you overgrown puppy" Alice pokes me in the side and I jump slightly.

"You're a mean little pixie, you know that" I ask and she looks up at me with that damn pout again.

My eyes widen and I quickly look away while closing them just to be safe.

"Bella" she calls.

"I'm not looking until you put that damn pout away" I state.

There's silence for a minute before she sighs.

"Fine, have it your way" she states and then I feel her cold lips on my neck.

I instantly tense as she places a few chaste kisses along my neck and lead up to my ear.

"Look at me, Isabella" she commands and I'm forced by an unknown power to look at her.

Our eyes meet and I instantly lean over to kiss her. An unknown feeling overcomes me and I pull Alice on top of me, deepening the kiss. I feel her lips smiling against mine before she moans as one of my hands slips under her shirt and lightly traces the bare skin of her lower back. Feeling my lungs craving oxygen, I pull back slowly. Alice and I continue to stare into each other's eyes while I try to catch my breath. She smiles at me and I smile back, but our moment is broken when my phone goes off. Sighing, I reach over and look to see it's a text message from Shane.

'I hope you're staying out of trouble and I'd rather not walk in on something when we get home' I read and my face instantly heats up.

"What is it" Alice asks and I show her the message.

Her eyes widen slightly before she laughs softly.

"Leave it to Shane to say that" she rolls her eyes before lying back beside me.

"Hey, Alice" I call after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes" she asks.

"What was your family like" I ask, honestly curious.

She instantly tenses in my arms and I automatically think I've done something wrong. I go to say something, but then she interrupts.

"I'll tell you what they were like" she answers and I kiss her forehead while pulling her closer, letting her know I'd be here for her always.

**Shane just had to interrupt the moment haha. Anyway, next chapter will be up in like a couple of minutes, but until then l8er.**


	35. Chapter 35

*****BELLA POV*****

"I don't really remember much of my past before I was turned; all that I know is what I've found out afterwards" she sighs.

I reach for her hand and smile, when she intertwines our fingers.

"My birth-mother and sister were nice people and they loved me very much, but my father and step-mother were horrible people; when I was older, I found out my father had my mother killed and he planned on killing me too" she says and my body tenses.

A low growl escapes my throat and my body starts trembling. I feel my inner-wolf wanting to get out and I'm tempted to let it, if it means I can find that guy quicker. Alice notices this and forces me to look at her.

"Bella, calm down, he's dead; he can't hurt me anymore" she whispers as her fingers caress my face and my inner-wolf yields to it while my body stops trembling.

That guy better be glad he's gone or I would personally kill him myself.

"What happened" I ask as I see her eyes tear up.

"I escaped and went for help, but my father had claimed I was insane and they had sent me to a mental institute" she answers in a soft voice and my body tenses again.

I pull her closer to me and we just lie there in silence with me trying to reign in my inner-wolf and her being surrounded by her memories.

"I stayed there for a while, but then I became the target of a vampire; one of the doctors there was also a vampire and he changed me before I could be killed" she says.

"What happened to him, the vampire that changed you" I ask.

"After he bit me, he tried to take me to safety, but the other vampire found us and killed him for revenge" she answers.

"I'm sorry" I say in a soft voice.

"It's fine; I found Jasper later, we eventually found the others, and then I found you" she smiles at me and I smile back.

"I'm glad you found me" I kiss her and she kisses me back.

When we break apart, we both have large grins.

"So, back to the questions, how about the basics; what's your favorite color" she asks with her ever-cheerful personality.

"You're so weird" I laugh softly and she pouts before kissing me.

"Just answer the question" she commands.

"Blue, and I'm guessing your favorite is yellow" I ask and she looks at me.

"Why do you say that" she asks as she props herself up so she's perched over me.

"Because you are a very peppy person and your car is very, very yellow" I answer with a grin.

"And that means my favorite color is yellow" she asks in amusement.

"Elizabeth may have also said something when I was talking to her one day" I answer and she grins down at me before kissing me.

When she pulls away, she has a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"So, you were asking about me" she asks with a raised eyebrow and I blush.

"So" I grumble and turn my head to avoid looking into her eyes.

"Bella" she calls and her hand gently forces me to look at her.

"What" I ask.

"I find the fact that you were asking about me adorable" she smiles and I frown.

"It's not adorable" I mutter and she giggles.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself" she replies before we share a few more chaste kisses.

"Favorite pass time" I ask and her eyes light up.

"Shopping, and speaking of shopping, you have to come with us shopping soon" she answers and my eyes widen.

"Yeah, no, I do not shop" I state and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"What, how can you not like shopping" she asks.

"Simple, I don't like shopping; when we were little, Shane, Leah, and I used to hide whenever our parents mentioned it" I answer and she looks at me in amusement.

"Another day, I'm going to get you to tell me all about when you were little and still living here; I'm also going to get you to go shopping with me" she states and I snort.

"Good luck with that" I smile and she pouts.

Leaning up, I place a few chaste kisses on her lips. The kisses get deeper and I soon find myself pulling Alice closer and her tongue enters my mouth. A moan escapes me from the pleasant sensations that race through my body and I let my hands wander as they go back to tracing patterns on her lower-back. When Alice pulls back, both of us are breathing hard and her eyes are a couple shades darker.

"I thought vampires don't have to breathe" I chuckle and she smirks.

"We don't, but it helps to control certain vampire urges" she replies.

"Like" I ask and she leans down so that her lips are right by my ear.

"Like taking their girlfriend on the couch of said-girlfriend's cousin's house" she purrs and my eyes widen as my face heats up.

She kisses the skin right below my ear and I bite my lip before she pulls back to look down at me.

"You look cute when you blush" she states.

"And you're insufferable" I huff and she smiles down at me.

"But you love me anyway" she states.

"That I do" I reply and kiss her before she can say anything.

The kisses start getting heated, but then my phone goes off again.

"You've got to be kidding me" I groan and Alice giggles while I reach for my phone.

I reach it on the second try and open it before putting it to my ear.

"Hello" I ask with slight annoyance.

'Well, I apparently interrupted something' Shane's amusement can be heard from even over the phone.

"No" I lie and have to bite my lip to avoid making any sounds as Alice starts kissing my neck.

"Then why have we walked in on such an interesting sight" she asks as she pokes her head over the couch.

"Gah" I scream and fall off the couch, pulling Alice with me.

I groan, when my back hits the floor, while Alice just buries her face into my neck.

"Nice going, Bells" Shane tries to smother her laughter while Leah, Jake, and Seth are just plain laughing their asses off.

"You've got to be kidding me" I groan and hit my head on the floor, wishing this little embarrassment hadn't happened.

"Be glad it was them and not Emmett; we'd never hear the end of it" Alice giggles as she gets up and helps me up.

"Oh, she will never live this down" Shane smirks before sitting on the recliner and I have a feeling that she's not lying.

**Ok, next chapter Bella is going to finally start her training as a shifter and I don't know what else. So, until then, l8er.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I am extremely sorry about the wait, but my computer has decided not to work so I had to send my story to another computer and am just now being able to upload it. Again, I'm sorry about the wait, but hopefully these next two chapters will make up for it. Enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

"Where are we going" I ask as I follow Shane through the forest.

"To train" she answers.

"That's not an answer" I state and she looks back at me in amusement.

"Just follow me and stop complaining" she commands with a laugh while I huff.

It's bad enough that I can't be near Alice or train with the others, but now I'm being taken to who knows where.

"We're here" Shane says as we push through the last of the bushes and come upon an open area.

It's pretty spacious and grassy with a few rocks off to one side, but then the earth ends and I can hear the roaring of moving water further below the cliff's edge.

"Trying to get rid of me already" I ask and she laughs.

"Don't tell me you don't remember this place" she says and I try to remember, but then it hits me.

"This is the place all of us used to hang out at and hide from the adults" I gasp and she nods with a grin.

"I figured it'd be the perfect place to start your training" she says before going to sit down in the grass.

She motions for me to join her and I sit down so we're facing each other.

"Alright, we'll start off simple; close your eyes" she commands.

I look at her in confusion, but do as she says.

"Now, clear your mind of everything; there's to be no distractions" she states.

I'm confused, but once my mind is clear, I nod.

"Good, now I want you to tell me what you hear" she says.

"I hear the water" I reply.

"What else" she asks.

I try, but all I can hear is the water.

"That's it" I answer.

"Let yourself relax, Bella; don't force it or you'll never get this" she states.

I nod and try to search for something other than the sound of the water, but I can't. A growl escapes my throat and I open my eyes to glare at Shane.

"This is stupid; I can't hear anything" I growl and she doesn't seem fazed by it.

"Just try once more, Bella; think that if you can do this, you'll be able to protect Alice whenever" she says and I sigh before closing my eyes.

I'm doing this for Alice. For Alice. With determination set, I clear my mind and wait. At first, I hear the water, but then I hear something else.

"What do you hear" Shane's voice is faint, almost like she's far away.

"I hear the birds singing, the leaves in the trees are dancing in the wind, and there's this humming in the air" I answer and even my voice sounds distant.

"Good, focus on that humming" she commands.

I do as she says and then it feels like I'm taken out of my body. I silently gasp as I feel like I'm drifting.

"Where are you, Bella" Shane asks.

"It feels like I'm in a void; a large, dark void" I answer.

"Do you see a light; once you see it, you'll know what to do" she states.

"I don't-" I start, but then a sphere completely made out of light appears in front of me.

Before I can react, the light-sphere encompasses me and I find myself in a white room. I feel a presence behind me and I turn to see my inner-wolf standing there, watching me with emotionless eyes. Something overcomes me, and I find myself moving towards my inner-wolf, only stopping when I'm a couple of feet away. I take a breath before holding out my hand with my palm down. My inner-wolf stares at it before slowly moving its head beneath my palm. I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding, when my fingers touch the soft fur of the wolf's head. My inner-wolf looks at me with accepting eyes before I'm pulled back into my body.

"Bella, open your eyes" Shane commands softly.

I open them slowly and blink when I find myself looking down at Shane who is grinning up at me. It takes me less than a second to realize what's happened and Shane notices the realization in my eyes.

"Congratulations, Bella, you just did a controlled shift into your wolf-form" she says.

I did it? I did it! High-pitched yips escape me as I dance around while Shane laughs.

"Ok, ok, now to get some more training done" she interrupts my happy-dance.

I look over at her with a tilted head and a confused look. She just smirks back before shifting herself.

'First off, shifters have three main weapons: our claws, our teeth, and our head' she states as she walks over to me.

'How do we use our heads' I ask.

'Like this' she answers and before I can react, she head-butts me in the side and I go tumbling.

'Hey, no fair' I shout and she just laughs.

'What are you going to do about it' she smirks and I run at her.

Without thinking, I jump at her, but she ducks and catches my hind-leg in her teeth, making me hit the ground hard.

'Rule number two: never let your opponent get in your head' she states.

'What's rule number one' I ask.

'Stay focused; an unfocused shifter is a dangerous shifter' she answers with a grin before turning to walk off.

Once her back is turned, I quickly rush and jump at her again. At the last second, she rolls and uses her legs to throw me over her head. When I hit the ground, the air is knocked out of me, but I quickly get back up.

'Rule number three: never underestimate your opponent" she states.

'How many rules are there' I ask and a contemplative look crosses her face.

'I currently have five' she answers.

'What's the fourth one' I ask, but then something tackles me from the side and I go rolling.

When I come to a stop, I jump up and come face-to-face with a grinning Sam.

'Rule number four: always be alert of your surroundings; you never know when another enemy might jump out' Shane answers as Sam goes to sit beside her.

'That was so unfair' I state.

'Rule number five: in war, anything goes' she replies with a grim look and I nod even though I don't really like this rule.

'What now' I ask.

'You're going to spar against Sam' she answers as Sam gets back to his feet.

'But how; he's stronger, faster, and knows how to fight' I state.

'Watch for your opponents strengths, weaknesses, anything that will give you an edge; do they tense when they're about to attack; do they rely more on power or speed' she asks and my eyes watch Sam.

He seems relaxed, just standing there, but then I see it; he tenses so slightly that I nearly miss it and then he charges. I jump to the side and catch his hind-leg with my teeth. He spins and his teeth catch my shoulder before I can completely jump away. I wince from the slight pain in my shoulder, but my attention is caught when Sam charges me again. I jump to the side again, but Sam caught on and his paw catches my side, causing me to stumble. Sam takes the advantage and tackles me with his teeth dangerously close to my neck, but he stops right before he strikes a death blow.

'Great job, Bella' Shane compliments as Sam backs away and I get back to my feet.

I shake my fur, knowing it's covered in twigs and stuff now.

'Well, I think that's enough for today' Shane says as she stands.

'How do I shift back' I ask.

'Oh, right; almost forgot about that' she laughs and so does Sam.

I glare at them both, but it does no good. I'm debating on just tackling Shane, but she looks at me and I remember that she can hear all of my thoughts.

'Ok, seeing as how you've already established the connection, shifting will be much easier now; close your eyes and tell me if you feel that light-sphere again' she commands.

I do as she says and eventually find the sphere again. I reach out for it and feel myself changing back into my human-form. When I open my eyes, I find a blanket over them and pull it away, but keep it around me as cover. Shane is standing a few feet off, rummaging through the backpack she had brought, with a blanket around herself as well. Sam is gone again and then some clothes are thrown at my face.

"Change into those and we'll head on back" Shane commands as she quickly changes into some shorts and a t-shirt.

I change as well and we both make our way back to house.

"So, whenever you need to shift, just search for that sphere and you'll get it; the more you practice, the easier it will get" she says and I nod.

"So, when am I going to be able to spar with the others" I ask and she looks at me.

"Well, I really just wanted to teach you the basics before we got into the actual sparring" she answers with a shrug.

"And that means" I ask.

"You can start sparring with them tomorrow, if you want" she answers with a smile.

"Yes" I jump up with a cheer, but my luck decided for me to trip over a tree root and land face-first in the dirt right in front of everyone else who were still sparring.

"Bella, are you ok" Alice asks, trying (and failing) to hold her giggles as she helps me up.

"Only you, Bella, only you" Shane laughs with everyone else.

"Why me" I groan in embarrassment with a bright blush.

I need to stop making a fool of myself, but I guess it's worth it to see everyone happy, especially Alice.

**So, Bella has finally had her first official training session. And for those of you who are possibly wondering about the mystery girl, she's going to make an appearance next chapter, which will be up in a few minutes, so until then l8er.**


	37. Chapter 37

*****BELLA POV*****

A couple of days have passed since I officially started sparring with the others and Shane says I'm doing really well for a pup. I asked Shane why everyone keeps calling me Pup and she said it's because I'm the youngest in my pack like Seth in Jake's pack. Just great; anyway, I'm sleeping in my bed when I'm woken by this odd feeling. I open my eyes to see my room the same as it was when I went I sleep. Looking over at me alarm clock, I see that it's two in the morning. The feeling from before is still there so I give up trying to go to sleep and walk over to my balcony. What I see outside is the white bird that I saw when I first arrived in Forks. Its crystal-blue eyes are staring at me and it flaps its wings slightly. I open the door, expecting it to fly off, but it continues to stare at me. Slowly, I walk towards the bird and it flies a few feet away before turning back to me with a chirp.

"What do you want" I ask in a soft voice, afraid that I might wake the others.

The bird flies back to me and around my head before flying back to where it was before.

"You want me to follow you" I ask in confusion.

The bird chirps and I blink.

"I think I've lost my mind" I sigh while shaking my head, but it doesn't stop me from walking to the banister.

I look over it and down to the ground, glad that my choice for pjs was shorts and a tank-top

"It's not that far down and I'm a shifter so it won't kill me; Alice would kill me, if she knew I was doing this" I mutter before jumping over the banister and down to the ground.

For once, I'm not clumsy and land just fine with no accident. Above me, the bird chirps and starts flying off so I follow it. After a few miles, we come upon the cliff that I had started my training at. I look back to the bird as it flies over to the rocks and changes into a human, but not any human, it's the same girl I saw in the forest a few days ago. My inner-wolf whimpers as I take in the girl's appearance. She can't be more than fifteen, but she's got that air around her that makes her seem older with a flowing white dress that comes to just below her knees. She only seems to be a couple inches shorter than me, her hair is pure-white, and her skin is slightly-pale, but her eyes are the same crystal-blue as the bird.

"Hello, Isabella, my name is Natalie Ravenwood" she says in a soft voice.

"You're a shifter" I'm not sure if what I said was a statement or a question.

"Yes, I am shifter" she smiles softly.

"What are you doing here" I ask and she sighs.

"I'm here to warn you about the upcoming battle" she answers.

"We already know about the Romanians" I say and she shakes her head.

"No, the Romanians will attack, but another group of vampires will attack afterwards" she states.

"What are you talking about; how do you know this" I ask in confusion.

"A friend of mine has a gift to see the future and what he sees always happens; he saw what will happen when you defeat the Romanians" she answers.

"You said 'when', so you know how it will end" I ask.

"Yes, and there will be no deaths that battle, but I'm afraid I do not know with the second conflict; these vampires will come to challenge you, but I don't know how it will end" she answers.

"What do you mean" I ask.

"All that he saw was the second group of vampires will arrive in Forks because they'll receive word about the Romanians and become worried about losing control here" she answers.

"Wait, the only vampires who have any representation here, other than the Cullens, are the ones Shane has an alliance with" I state and she looks at me.

I gasp as realization dawns on me.

"Wait, they're the ones who are going to attack" I ask and she nods.

"I'm afraid so" she sighs.

"I have to go warn Shane" I state and go to leave, but she quickly catches my wrist.

Her touch is cold, not as cold as a vampire's, but close, and she quickly lets go.

"Wait, you can't tell her" she says and I look at her in confusion.

"Why not" I demand and she shifts uncomfortably.

"Shane can't know I'm here, not yet; she'll find out soon, but not now" her voice is softer than before.

I go to ask her if she knows Shane, but she speaks first.

"My friend will arrive in a few days and tell Shane about what he has seen, but, until then, you must keep this a secret" she says.

"How am I going to do that; Shane will see this meeting as soon as we both shift" I state and she raises her right hand.

Her fingers barely touch my temple before I feel something pass through my mind.

"Now, no one will be able to see this meeting" she says and steps back.

"Are you sure she won't know about this" I ask and she nods.

"You must go now, before the others learn of you absence; I will contact you again, if anything comes up" she says and shifts back into a bird.

"Thank-you" I say and she chirps before flying off.

Slowly, I make my way back to the house with everything that had just happened weighing down on my mind. We'll win against the Romanians, but what will happen with the second conflict. My mind races with different outcomes, none of which are good, and by the time I reach the house, I feel a headache approaching. Using my shifter abilities, I jump and catch the bottom of my balcony before pulling myself up and onto it. Quietly, I walk back into my room and lie down on my bed before looking at my clock. I hadn't been out long, barely an hour, so I decide to try to get some more sleep before I have to get ready to go to school in a few hours. Yet, as I drift to sleep, I can't help the feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow.

**The mystery girl is revealed and she brings both good and bad news! And we find out just how well we can trust Shane's "allies". Bella's got a secret; wonder how that will go? Next chapter, let's see if Bella's right with her instincts on the new day. Until then, l8er.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Due to being out of town and without power, I had not been able to update this story, but I now have four new chapters that will hopefully make up for it. So, without further waste of time, enjoy.**

*****SHANE POV*****

I'm pulled from my sleep and I open my eyes before glancing over at my clock. Four in the morning. Sighing, I get up and slip on some sneakers before walking to my balcony. Without thinking, I jump over the side and start walking. After a while, I come upon an old, one-story log cabin. I glance around, but when I neither see nor hear anything, I make my way inside. The first thing I see is a living room that has a couch, love-seat, recliner, coffee table, and a raised fireplace with light-wood floor. Beyond the living room is a modern kitchen with table to eat at off to the side. To the right of the living room are two doors that I know lead to bedrooms. All around the room are pictures of a man, woman, and a little girl; there are even some pictures of other kids with the little girl. I continue to look through the pictures before I walk to the bedroom closest to the door; inside is a bed, desk, closet, and bathroom. The room looks like a little kid lived here, but just left one day. There's a couple of clothes on the floor, the bed isn't made, and there's a layer of dust on everything, but it's still nice. There's a couple of bats and baseball gloves sitting on the desk, but they're covered in dust as well. I leave the room and then walk to the other. It's the same as the first, minus the clothes and unmade bed, but what draws my attention is a large trunk sitting at the foot of the bed. I walk over and sit in front of it, but I don't move to open it. I reach over and run my fingers over the designs carved into the wood; wolves running along the wood on the sides, vines with leaves carved along the edges, and a moon carved on top with two words written under it: Wild Heart.

"I can't do it, not yet; I'm sorry, Mom, Dad" I whisper as I feel my throat tighten and my eyes water slightly.

I sigh and stand up before walking back into the living room. Looking around once more, I leave the house only to stop as a horrible smell encompasses my senses.

"Yuck" I groan as I cover my nose in a poor attempt to block some of the scent.

"You're telling me" a voice says and I turn to see a woman standing at the edge of the clearing.

She looks to be twenty-one and stands at a height of 5' 5" with strawberry-blonde hair and black eyes. The horrible smell is coming from her and my body instantly crouches as I let out a warning growl. She's a vampire.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" I demand.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Mutt" she hisses back and my body starts to tremble.

"Leave now or I will be forced to act" I command.

"I'll leave when I please" she states.

"So be it" I growl and shift.

She charges and I duck under her first punch. I snap at her leg, but she's quick and easily dodges it. I catch her left leg with my claws, but she lands a kick at my right fore-leg and we both go down. She charges at me again, but I spin and land on her back with my teeth right at her neck.

"Sorry, but I can't let you kill her" a voice growls and something tackles me from the side.

I hit the ground with whatever attacked me. Usually, I could easily throw my assailant off, but electricity shoots through my body and I cry out in immense pain. It feels like every part of my body is being shocked by electricity and I curl in on myself, trying to stop the pain, but it doesn't stop.

"No, stop" I hear a faint voice scream and my assailant is knocked off of me.

As soon as my attacker is gone, the electricity stops, but I still feel slight shocks coursing through my body.

"Shane, Shane, come on; look at me, Shane" a soft voice commands and I force my eyes open slightly to see Elizabeth kneeling beside me with worry in her eyes.

I know I can't talk so I just nudge her gently with my head while my tail wags slowly. She smiles softly before turning around.

"What the hell were you thinking; you could have killed her" she shouts in anger.

"Why are you defending a mutt" the first vampire demands.

"She's my girlfriend" Elizabeth hisses.

"Well, she told me to leave and attacked when I didn't" the first vampire states.

"She thought you were a human drinker; she was only doing her job" Edward says.

Gotta love mind-readers.

"How does she think we're human drinkers" the vampire demands in annoyance.

"Your eyes are black, Tanya; she couldn't see the gold" Jasper says in a calm voice and her eyes widen.

"And I didn't make it seem like I drink animal blood" she sighs before turning to me.

She takes a step forward, but Elizabeth hisses at her and she stops.

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding" Tanya says.

I try to grin, but it comes out more as a grimace due to the small shocks still moving through my body. I whimper slightly and Elizabeth quickly turns back to me while her eyes scan me for injuries.

"Kate, can you please get rid of the shocks she's feeling" Edward says.

"Oh, right, sorry" a voice says and I look to a see a woman of twenty, standing at 5' 6", with pale-blonde hair and gold eyes standing beside Tanya before she walks over.

She stops when Elizabeth growls at her again and Kate looks to Edward and Jasper for help.

"She's just trying to help Shane, Elizabeth" Jasper says as he sends out a wave of calm.

Elizabeth growls, but eventually bows her head and Kate walks over to me. Elizabeth watches her with careful eyes, growling lowly in warning when Kate places her hand on my head. The shocks stop and I look at her in gratitude before standing back up. As soon as I stand, Elizabeth wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my forehead. I'm glad no one else can see my blush, but I know Jasper can feel my embarrassment.

"We better go before whoever lives here sees us" Elizabeth says as she looks at the house.

"Shane says no one has lived here for years" Edward relays my thoughts and they both look at me.

"How do you know that" Elizabeth asks and Edward looks at me.

I shift uncomfortably, but nod to let him know he can answer the question.

"Her parents lived here" he answers softly and everyone quickly looks at me in pity.

I shift uncomfortably again before quickly taking back off for the house.

"Shane" Elizabeth calls after me, but I keep running until I reach my house.

I don't stop; I just jump up to my balcony and shift midair before I go tumbling into my room. My body is trembling, but not from anger. Tears come to my eyes and I pull my knees to my chest before wrapping my arms around them. My tears are silent; I've made them so because I'm an Alpha and Alphas show no weakness. I don't know how long I sit there with tears falling from my eyes, but I soon find a blanket over me and Elizabeth's arms around my shoulders. We don't say anything; we just sit there in silence. Eventually, I get up and go to my bathroom to get ready for the day. When I come back, Elizabeth is sitting on my bed. I give her a weak grin, but she smiles back in understanding. I hold out my hand, she takes it, and we both walk downstairs. As usual, I walk to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast while Elizabeth follows me.

"I don't see how you can eat that stuff" she says as her nose crinkles and I look over at her.

"Probably because it tastes good to me" I reply and she huffs.

"It's gross" she states.

"And what if I said that about your food" I ask as I walk back over to her.

"I need blood to survive" she answers with a shrug.

"And I need my food to live as well" I say and kiss her chastely before walking back to start breakfast.

As I start cooking, Elizabeth walks over and sits on the counter.

"You know, eventually your face will freeze like that" I say as she keeps making disgusted faces at the smell of the food.

She instantly stops, but still glares slightly at the food.

"It still stinks" she states and I laugh slightly before pecking her lips.

When I start to pull back, her arms tighten around my neck and her legs wrap around my waist.

"Oh no, that is not the proper way to kiss your girlfriend in the morning" she growls and I smirk.

"Oh, is that so" I ask as I lean back in.

Just before my lips touch hers, something hits me in the back of the head. I growl and turn around only to see an apple on the floor and Jake laughing by the doorway with Leah.

"Get a room" Jake commands through his laughter.

"Really" I growl and he shrugs while Leah rolls her eyes.

Elizabeth lets go of me and I turn back to the food, but not without another glare at Jake.

"So, what brings you here, Elizabeth" Leah asks.

"I just came by to tell everyone that the Denalis have arrived and also to see my girlfriend" Elizabeth answers with a shrug.

"So, does that mean we're skipping school today" Seth asks in excitement as he walks into the room.

"Seeing as how it's Saturday, sure" I chuckle and Seth starts to jump around before stopping when he registers what I said.

"What, but you said it was Friday, Leah" he states with a pout.

"Had to get you up some way or you'd sleep all day" Leah shrugs while the rest of us laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me" he groans before walking into the game room.

"What's going on" I hear Bella ask and turn to her only to see Alice as well.

I can see she's trying to act like nothing's up, but I can just faintly see a little red mark mostly hidden by her t-shirt and there's a faint blush on her cheeks. Jake goes to say something, but Leah beats him to it by smacking him on the back of his head before dragging him off to the game room.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I answer her question before going back to cooking the food.

I can hear Alice and Elizabeth giggling so I know Bella is blushing, but hey, I can't give her too much of a hard time about it...yet.

**Next three chapters on their way, but the next one will contain Bellice, I promise.**


	39. Chapter 39

**As promised, Bellice.**

*****BELLA POV*****

Tap tap. Tap tap.

"Go away" I mumble into my pillow.

I faintly hear a giggle and I jump up. I know that giggle.

"Alice" I call and look to the balcony to see Alice standing there, waving at me.

Quickly I go over and open the door to let her in before sitting back on my bed.

"What are you doing here" I ask as she closes the door.

"I decided to drop by and visit my girlfriend" she answers with a grin.

"At six in the morning" I ask as I look at my clock.

"Don't you have to get up early anyway" she asks.

"Not on a Saturday" I answer with a groan as I crawl back onto my bed to go back to sleep.

It's too hot to lie under the covers so I just bury my head into my pillow.

"So, you're not going to say hi to your girlfriend" she asks as she sits on the edge my bed.

I don't lift my head as I grab her wrist and pull her into bed beside me.

"I will in a couple of hours" I answer.

Alice just giggles and lies down beside me while wrapping her arms around me.

"You're cold" I mumble.

"Sorry" she says and starts to pull away, but I tighten my grip.

"No, it feels nice" I reply and I feel her nod before settling back down beside me again.

She pulls me closer and I rest my head on her shoulder while my arms go around her waist. I eventually fall asleep while Alice's fingers gently run through my hair. Waking up about an hour later, I find us both in that same position. I smile and look up to see Alice smiling down at me.

"Good morning" she whispers.

"Morning" I whisper back.

Alice leans in to kiss me, but I pull back.

"What" she frowns.

"Morning breath" I mumble.

"Bella, I'm a vampire so you never stink to me" she states.

"But I'm a shifter and Shane's book says shifters always stink to vampires" I reply.

"Do I stink to you" she asks and my eyes widen.

"What, no, you never stink" I answer quickly.

"What about my family" she asks.

"Well, they smell, but it's kind of diluted and it's not so bad" I answer with a shrug.

"Well, to me, your family's scent isn't that bad and your scent is very good; now, let me kiss my girlfriend" she commands as she gently pins me and kisses my lips before I can argue.

Automatically, my arms go to her hips to pull her closer while one of her hands goes to my hair. Her icy tongue traces my bottom lip and I grant her entrance. I would have been fine with her kisses, but then my inner-wolf decides to fight back and I quickly flip us. Alice gasps slightly and I pull back to plant kisses along her neck.

"Bella" she moans and I grin as I bite down on her neck.

She gasps again before pulling me back to her lips. During our kiss, she rolls us over again so she's on top. She pulls away and kisses her way down my neck to my shoulder. She bites gently, leaving her mark, before kissing it then making her way to my ear.

"Hm, Bella, my Bella" she purrs and I bring her back into a demanding kiss.

When I pull away, my lips trail up to her ear where I nibble lightly.

"Forever yours" I whisper and she kisses me again.

"Forever, I like the sound of that" she smiles against my lips and we continue kissing.

Eventually she pulls back, both of us breathing hard, and I find myself looking into black eyes.

"Alice" I whisper.

"Sorry, it's just hard trying to control my instincts around you" she grins.

"Does it hurt" I ask with a frown as my fingers lightly caress her face.

"No, and even if it did, it's totally worth it" she answers and kisses me chastely before pulling back to lie beside me.

I watch as she continues to steady her breathing and her eyes slowly change to a light caramel color. She pecks my lips once more before getting up.

"Where are you going" I ask.

"You have to get ready and get breakfast; the others are already downstairs" she answers as she walks to my closet.

She opens the door and skims through everything.

"Alright, I'm taking you shopping today" she states as she tosses a pair of faded-blue jeans and a green t-shirt at me.

"But-" I start, but Alice stops me.

"No, buts; we're going shopping and that's final so go get ready" she commands.

"Fine" I sigh and go to the bathroom to get ready, knowing it's no use to argue.

Just as I'm fixing to pull the new t-shirt over my head, my eyes glimpse something red in the mirror.

"Shit" I hiss and Alice blurs into the bathroom.

"Wha-" she starts, but stops.

I quickly turn to her to see her staring at me with darkening eyes.

"Alice" I quickly cover myself while she shakes herself out of her daze.

"Sorry, what happened" she asks.

I throw my shirt on before pointing at the hickey standing out on the skin of my shoulder.

"Great, now everyone knows you're mine" she grins.

"Yeah, but now the others are going to have a field day with this" I state as she has the decency to look sheepish.

I huff and turn back to the mirror to finish getting ready. Alice steps behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Sorry, are you mad" she has to stand on her toes to rest her chin on my shoulder.

"No, but I'm slightly upset that people can't see that you're taken too" I sigh as I turn around.

It's true, my bite from earlier doesn't show on her skin.

"If that's all then we'll just have to do other things to show people that I'm taken" she smirks and I look at her in confusion before realization dawns on me when she kisses me lightly.

"That could work" I blink and she giggles before grabbing my hand.

"Come on, lets go get you some breakfast then we're going shopping" she says before dragging me towards the door.

"But, Alice" I whine.

"Uh-uh, no buts; we're going to get you some sexy clothes then we're coming back here and we'll continue where we left off, understood" she says in a voice that demands no argument.

"Fine" I sigh and she pecks my lips before dragging me downstairs.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll even force Shane and the others to go too" she giggles when I quickly nod my head.

"I'll only go if you can make Shane go" I state and she smirks.

"No problem" she says right before we walk into the kitchen.

That's what she thinks.

**Will Alice be able to talk Shane into going? Only the next chapter will tell.**


	40. Chapter 40

*****BELLA POV*****

"No way in Hell" Shane states from beside Elizabeth on one of the couches once we've all finished breakfast and moved to the game room.

"Aw, why not" Alice pouts as the both of us sit on the other couch.

"I happen to like my clothes just fine and I also happen to hate shopping for clothes" Shane's tone is firm as if she's talking to a five-year-old.

"There you go; Shane's not going so I'm not going" I grin and Shane looks over at me, but doesn't say anything.

"Come on, Shane, it'll be fun" Elizabeth suggests.

"I'll say it now; Shane avoids the mall like it's the plague so you'll never get her to go" Leah states and Alice shoots Elizabeth a look.

Elizabeth just nods and grabs Shane's hand before dragging her out of the room.

"What was that all about" I ask as I look over to Alice.

"You'll see" she answers with a smile.

A couple minutes later, Elizabeth and Shane come back into the room; Elizabeth looks both pleased and smug while Shane looks slightly flustered.

"Alright, let's go" Alice grins as she stands up.

"Wait, what" I ask as Alice pulls me to my feet.

"Shane has agreed to go to the mall with us" Alice answers with a smug look.

"What, Shane, you were supposed to stay so I wouldn't have to go" I cry and Shane shifts.

"Sorry, Bells, but both of us are going to have to go" Shane states and I throw my hands up with a frustrated growl.

"Don't worry, Bella; it'll be worth it, I promise" Alice smiles before dragging me outside while Elizabeth drags Shane behind us.

"Oh, no, only I drive my Camaro" Shane states as Alice tries to get in the driver's seat.

"Fine, Edward is bringing the Volvo so we can buy more clothes, anyway" Alice replies before getting in the back with me.

"Great" Shane's sarcastic sigh is met with a slight smack to the arm by Elizabeth.

"Remember our deal, Shane" Elizabeth says before getting in the car.

I can see Shane's body tense before she gets in the car.

"Where are we going, anyway" I ask to break the silence.

"We're going to Port Angeles" Alice answers as she lays her head on my shoulder and intertwines our fingers.

"Right, lets go, driver" Elizabeth commands and Shane hits her head against the wheel.

"You've got to be kidding me" she sighs before starting the car and driving.

"I wish" I say and Alice pokes me in the side.

When we arrive at the mall, Shane and I exchange nervous looks before our girlfriends start walking to the door with us behind them.

"If we ran now, do you think we could make it" Shane asks in a joking manner.

"You distract them and I'll run for it; I'll send someone to rescue you afterwards" I grin.

"Alright you two, that's enough of plotting escape plans" Elizabeth smiles at us.

"Worth a shot" Shane grins and I nod as we enter the large mall.

Not even five feet in and people are already staring at us. I shift uncomfortably and glance at the others. Alice and Elizabeth are acting like nothing's wrong while Shane has an emotionless expression, but I can tell she's just as uncomfortable as me.

"Oh, I have the perfect place to go to first" Alice smiles and leads us straight to one store.

Three hours later, we've almost filled the Volvo and the Camaro even has bags of clothes in it. Edward was lucky; he left the car then high-tailed it out of there before Alice or Elizabeth could say anything. Speaking of Alice and Elizabeth, they dragged us to almost every single clothing store in the mall. I've lost track of how many there were, but I've never been so sick of clothes in my life. Of course, we had finally gotten a break to, as Alice says, 'feed the dogs'. Neither Shane nor I were too thrilled about that comment. It was all going decent until some guys decided to walk over while Shane and I were throwing away our trash. When we turned to walk back to Alice and Elizabeth, two guys are walking over to them. My inner-wolf growls and I take a step forward, but Shane grabs my arm. I turn and nearly snap at her, but stop myself in time. I try to control my anger before looking to Shane who is glaring at the guys trying to flirt with our girlfriends. I look back to Alice and Elizabeth to see them talking to the guys, but I can faintly hear them, if I concentrate, thanks to my wolf senses.

"Hi, I'm David and this is my friend, Keith" a guy the same height as Shane with dark-brown hair and bright-green eyes grins at Alice and I tense.

Beside him is a blonde-haired, electric-blue-eyed guy who stands a couple inches taller. Both are good-looking, I guess; not like I care, but I do care that he's trying to hit on my girlfriend.

"I'm Alice and this is Elizabeth, my sister" Alice says.

"So, what's two ladies, as pretty as you, doing here" Keith asks.

"We're actually here shopping for the day" Elizabeth answers and he nods.

"Well how about we treat you two to something to eat" David suggests.

"We just ate, actually" she replies and I feel Shane tug on my arm before we both walk over to the four.

"Hey, you two ready to go continue shopping" Shane asks with a fake grin as soon as we reach them.

David and Keith look at us, but I don't say anything just in case I snap and accidentally shift.

"Hi, we were actually going to ask these two if they would like to see a movie with us" David says with, what I guess is supposed to be, a grin that should have ladies fawn over him.

I'm very tempted to wipe that grin off his face in a very painful way just to make him back off.

"Sorry, but they're already taken" I finally speak up as Alice grabs my hand.

The two guys look at me in confusion before their eyes widen in realization.

"Oh" they both say at the same time before they look at each other with wide grins.

I don't like that grin and neither does my inner-wolf because its been growling at these guys ever since it saw them.

"You know, if you guys are ever looking for money, we'll be glad to hook you up" David smirks and Alice stiffens from beside me.

"What" Alice asks in shock.

"My friend just means that we'd pay you if you would give us a show sometime" Keith answers with a nonchalant shrug and I snap.

"Now you listen here, this is my girlfriend and I'll be damned if I let some perverts like you even near her" I growl lowly and both of the guys actually flinch and take a step back.

"Hey now, we could pay any price you name, if you want" David raises his hands in a calming gesture, but it just infuriates me more.

"Get out of here, you perverts" Shane growls as she takes a step forward in warning and the glare she gives them would send any person running.

These guys are no different and actually take off running while the both of us continue to growl lowly.

"Calm down, Bella; no need to go all wolf on us" Alice tries to calm me while I continue to glare after those guys.

"Stupid perverted assholes" my body trembles slightly as I continue to growl under my breath.

Alice grabs my hand and I look over at her, but she has her back to me and is talking very lowly to Elizabeth.

"-you two later" I catch before Elizabeth nods and Alice starts to lead me off somewhere.

I start to ask where we're going, when I see almost no people around, but Alice quickly picks me up and races off at vampire-speed. I blink then suddenly find myself pinned against a wall by Alice.

"Al-" I start, but she cuts me off with a kiss too short for my liking.

"Thank you for getting rid of those annoying boys" she smiles and kisses me chastely.

"Um, you're welcome, but why are we in a storage room" I ask as I look around the room full of boxes and such.

"Because do you know hot sexy you look when you're angry and jealous or how sexy it is when you swear" she smirks and I blink before my face heats up.

"Oh" I mutter.

"Yes, and I think I should thank my girlfriend properly now" she states with darkening eyes before she leans in and kisses me.

I think I should let my inner-wolf out more often.


	41. Chapter 41

*****BELLA POV*****

After a quick make-out session with Alice, I find myself being dragged back to Shane and Elizabeth.

"Stop groaning, we just have one more store left then we can go home" Alice states while I frown.

"Why can't we just skip this one and go home now" I ask and she turns to me with a devious glint in her eyes.

"Simple, because this is the store that I planned on us going to last" she answers and continues to drag me until we see Elizabeth and Shane.

"Has she told you where we're going" Shane asks me, but I shake my head.

"What about you" I ask and Shane shakes her head as we continue to walk.

"Here we are; last store then we can go" Alice grins and my eyes widen.

"You brought us to a lingerie store" I hiss and she puts on an innocent look.

"What, I thought it'd be nice to go to before going home" her voice is as innocent as her expression, but she still has that devious glint in her eyes.

"No way in Hell" Shane growls and I nod in agreement.

"How about this, Alice and I will do the shopping in here while you two can sit inside and wait for us" Elizabeth suggests with a not-so-innocent expression.

Shane and I exchange looks before sighing.

"Fine" we both say at the same time and the two squeal before we're dragged into the store and to a dressing area in the back that has a "reserved" sign on the door.

Lord, help me. I watch as Alice and Elizabeth go to choose some selections before Shane and I sit on two of the chairs in the empty room.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Shane mumbles under her breath and I nod in agreement.

Within a minute, Alice and Elizabeth return with arms full of lingerie before quickly darting into two changing rooms.

"If we made a run for it now, do you think we'd make it" I ask, partially serious, and Shane shrugs.

"We could tr-woah" her attention is immediately captured and I turn around to see both girls standing before us.

"What do you think" Alice asks with a smug grin as I continue to stare at her body.

"I think we broke them" Elizabeth giggles and so does Alice.

I don't even need to look to the side to know that Shane's probably in the same state as me.

"Let's try on some more" Alice suggests and the two go back into their changing rooms.

Each outfit they took into the changing rooms, they came out wearing and asking for our opinions. They started to get bolder after the third time; testing our control a little more each time. They're on their seventh pair, when Shane snaps. Elizabeth had gone so far as to straddle Shane's lap and plant kisses along her neck before returning back to the changing room with Shane's eyes a few shades darker.

"Screw it" Shane growls before getting up and entering Elizabeth's dressing room.

I roll my eyes at that, before turning back to Alice who had also returned to the changing room.

"Bella, can you come help me for a second" she asks and I walk over without a thought.

As soon as I step through the doorway, I freeze and my mouth goes dry. Alice is standing there with white-lace lingerie on and a seductive smile on her face. My inner-wolf growls commanding me to take her now, but my human-side is frozen in place.

"What do you think" she whispers as she walks towards me and closes the door.

I don't say anything, as my inner-wolf takes control and pins her against the wall. Her groan is muffled when my lips cover hers in a demanding kiss. My hands go to the wall on either side of her head while hers go to my hips to pull me closer. Her hands slide into my back pockets and I feel her smile against my lips when a moan escapes me. I pull back for air and she starts kissing my neck.

"Let's go back home" she suggests through her kissing and I groan when she pulls back.

I can tell she's enjoying the effect she has on me, but I don't really care, right now.

"The quicker we get back, the quicker we can finish where this was going" she whispers in my ear.

"Hurry up then" I command before leaving the changing room.

Not five second later, I find Alice's hand in mine and us walking out of the store after she pays for her clothes. Once outside, I see Shane's Camaro gone and faint tire-tracks on the ground where it was before. I go to say something, but Alice tugs on my hand and we get in the Volvo. I know Shane drives fast, but she has nothing on Alice.

"Going fast enough, Alice" I ask when I see the speedometer pass eighty.

"Nope" she answers with a giggle and reaches for my hand.

I intertwine our fingers and they stayed like that until we got back to Shane's house. When we arrive, though, we see an interesting sight. Shane-wolf is sitting in the middle of Emmett, Quil, Jake, and a woman with pale-blonde hair. Her ears are against her head and she practically glares at the ground while all of them poke her and I see their mouths moving so I know they're asking her questions. Everyone else are sitting off in groups at random areas of the yard. I look around for Elizabeth and see her sitting on the porch steps beside Edward and Jasper. When Alice parks the car, everyone looks over before going back to what they were doing. We both get out, leaving the shopping bags in the car, and go over to Edward, Jasper, and Elizabeth.

"What's going on" I ask as I nod my head in Shane's direction.

"We were all coming over for today's training session, but accidentally interrupted Shane and Elizabeth; those four are now teasing Shane over it" Edward explains and I have to stifle my laughter while Alice giggles.

"Oh, I feel sorry for Shane" I get out through my stifled-laughter and Elizabeth pouts.

"It's not funny; just wait, it'll happen to you two, as well" Elizabeth states.

"Why is Shane wolfed-out" I ask.

"When the others interrupted us, both of us got mad and Shane accidentally shifted; she won't change back either" she answers and I nod.

"I can see why, but who's the blonde" I ask and the blonde poking Shane looks over.

Within a blink, she's in front of me with a grin on her face.

"Oh, another puppy" she pokes my forehead and I frown.

"Bella, meet Kate of the Denali coven; Kate, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan" Alice introduces me and Kate tilts her head.

"Really, two vampires and two shifters mated; that's weird" Kate says before quickly going back to poking Shane.

Elizabeth, Alice, Shane, and I stiffen while everyone else looks over at us.

"Well, why don't we meet the rest of the Denali Coven" Alice suggests and I nod as she leads me over to Carlisle and Sam who are talking to a woman of twenty-one with strawberry-blonde hair and gold eyes.

Both of the vampires and Sam turn to us and I'm hit with an awful smell. My nose crinkles and so does the woman's, but neither of us say anything.

"Bella, this is Tanya; she's the head of the Denali Coven" Alice introduces us to each other.

"Hello, Bella, it's nice to finally meet little-Alice's mate" Tanya holds out her hand and I shake it with a slight blush.

"It's nice to meet you, as well" I say and Alice leads me off towards Rosalie who is talking to a woman of twenty-three, standing at a height of 5' 9", with pale-blonde hair and gold eyes.

"So, this is the mutt that's captured little-Alice's eye; tell me, have you two slept together yet" the blonde asks and I feel my face turn insanely red.

"Irina, enough with that" Alice chides her before directing us towards Esme and the last two of the Denali Coven.

One is a woman of twenty-five, standing at a height of 5' 5", with dark-brown hair and gold eyes. The other is a man of twenty-seven, standing at a height of 5' 11", with black hair and gold eyes.

"Bella, this is Carmen and Elezar" Alice introduces.

"Bella, a name of beauty, and Swan, a beautiful bird; it's fitting, don't you think, Dear" Carmen asks and Elezar nods in agreement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan" Elezar smiles as he shakes my hand.

"Please, just Bella" I reply with a smile, instantly liking these two.

All of a sudden, I hear a yelp and turn to see Shane baring her teeth at Kate while the other girl has a sheepish look on her face.

"Kate, what did you do" Elizabeth demands with darkening eyes.

"She jumped on Shane's back" Emmett laughs while Shane continues to glare at Kate.

"Kate, Shane is not an amusement ride" Elizabeth chides the girl.

"My turn" Quil shouts as he jumps on Shane's back as well.

Shane yelps again and throws him over her head.

"Oh, let me try" Emmett says as he tries to jump on Shane.

Shane turns to Emmett then and bares her teeth at him in warning, but Kate sees her chance and jumps on Shane's back again. Shane automatically throws her before taking off into the woods with the four chasing after her in pursuit.

"Today's going to be a long day" Elizabeth sighs before taking off after the others.

**Bella has met the Denali Coven and Shane is being chased by kids. What else can happen?**


	42. Chapter 42

**I have four chapters, all together, for this update so enjoy.**

*****SHANE POV*****

I keep running until I find myself at the cliff where I skid to a stop and turn to face my pursuers.

"Alright, Shane, be a good shifter now" Emmett forces through his laughter and I growl at him.

"Ok, I've had enough of this; Shane is my girlfriend and therefore you all aren't allowed to treat her like a dog" Elizabeth growls as she appears between me and the others.

I sigh in relief while the others pout.

"Only I can treat her like that" she continues and my eyes widen while I let out a whine.

The others laugh while Elizabeth turns and winks at me.

"I'm only kidding, love" she smiles and I go to bark, but then I realize what she had said.

My eyes widen and my tail starts wagging, against my wishes, before I tackle her to the ground.

"Shane" she cries out in surprise before laughing.

"You two really need to get in bed already; I mean, Shane is Elizabeth's mate for crying out loud, even if she is a mutt" Kate says and both of us freeze.

Kate notices this and her eyes widen.

"You haven't told her, yet" she says softly and Elizabeth's wince is enough of an answer.

I look over at Elizabeth, but she won't meet my eyes. I look back to the others and they nod, noticing the seriousness of the situation, before leaving. Once I'm sure they're all gone, I get off of Elizabeth and shift back to human. I help her up, but keep her hand in mine so she won't run.

"Shane, I-" she starts, but I cut her off with a soft kiss.

When I break the kiss, I wrap my arms around her and pull her close in a hug. She's tense in my arms, but doesn't say anything. Eventually, she relaxes and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Do you know what imprinting is" I ask after a few minutes.

"No" she answers softly.

"When a shifter meets their imprint, their world shifts to center on that person; it means they've met the one person that completes them, their other half, their soulmate" I whisper the last part softly.

"Why are you telling me this" she asks and I close my eyes.

It's all or nothing now.

"Because my imprint is you; you're my other half, my soulmate, and the only person I will ever love" I answer in a soft voice.

There, I've said it. For the first time in a long while, I've let my walls down completely. Now, it's up to her to decide what happens next. She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, and I start to worry, but then she speaks.

"A vampire falls in love only once and, when they do, it's with their one true mate; I guess you could say it's like your imprinting" she says and I nod.

"And your mate; have you found him" I ask.

I try to sound indifferent, but there's a hint of worry in my voice and I swear internally. Elizabeth pulls away slightly and I try to steel myself when I can't tell what emotions are showing in her eyes.

"Yes, I have, and she's amazing; you're always amazing, Shane" she smiles and I grin before pecking her lips.

"Aren't I; now, can we stop with the mushy stuff that I'm horrible at" I ask and she laughs.

"For someone bad at being romantic, you really are good at being romantic" she answers as she wraps her arms around my neck and my arms around go to her waist.

"Maybe, but you love me anyway" I state and she looks at me.

"That I do" she smiles and I smile back.

"I love you" I say.

"And I love you" she replies.

"Good, you know what that means, right" I ask.

"What" she asks, confused.

I grin and put my mouth right by her ear.

"It means we'll have to find ways to get away from the others so I can have you all to myself in all ways" I answer and kiss right below her ear.

She shivers and moans slightly.

"We have time now" she says and I grin.

"That we do" I agree as I pull her closer to me.

Our lips meet in a soft, slow kiss that quickly becomes more and more passionate. I take a step forward, leading her backwards until she's pinned against a tree. She groans and we break the kiss.

"We're really going to do this in the forest of all places" she laughs softly and nuzzles my neck.

"Honestly, it probably would have been more romantic, if you hadn't pulled that stunt at the mall" I hum under my breath and she giggles.

"What can I say; I got tired of being patient" she says with a grin.

"And I'm impatient now" I reply and kiss her again as my hands go under her shirt.

My hands have a mind of their own and then Elizabeth's shirt is off before I pull her even closer and start kissing down her neck.

"Shane" she moans and I grin before I nip at her neck causing her to gasp.

"Ew, gross, I did not need to see that" a voice shouts and I pull back.

I catch a glimpse of Elizabeth's eyes, dark with want and wide in surprise, before I turn and shift. My body is crouching, my ears are flat, my teeth are bared, and a low growl is escaping me as I'm all prepared to kill the intruder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to intrude; I arrived late and the others sent me to find you two" the intruder says with hands raised in surrender.

My human-side finally breaks through the anger and irritation at being interrupted to recognize the guy. It's Embry; he's a close, shifter-friend of mine from Sam's pack. I stifle my growls and force myself to calm down by closing my eyes.

"I'll go now" Embry says and I nod.

I listen until I can no longer hear Embry's footsteps before turning back to Elizabeth. I'm disappointed when I find her with her shirt back on.

"Well, so much for that" she sighs and crosses her arms before leaning her back against the tree.

I shift back before walking over to her. She's frowning at the ground and pointedly not looking at me so I place my hands against the tree on either side of her head.

"Hey, come on, look at me, please" I command softly.

She does and there's an expectant look in her eyes. I kiss her softly before leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'm tired of being patient, Shane" she states as her arms go around my back.

"Just try to be patient until after everyone leaves then you and I will have my whole house to ourselves; how does that sound" I ask.

"What about the others" she asks.

"Jake, Seth, and Leah have their own homes that they can stay at and I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind entertaining Bella for the night" I answer and she looks at me in amusement.

"You have this whole thing planned out, don't you" she asks.

"Can you blame me; you're not the only one who hates being patient" I answer and peck her lips.

"That is not a kiss" she pouts and I grin.

"True, but we both know that the others are waiting and will come looking for us soon enough; we don't need them to walk in on anything" I state.

"Like they haven't already" she replies and I roll my eyes.

"Get used to having everyone being annoying; besides, the sooner they know, the sooner they'll leave us be" I state.

"If you say so" she sighs.

"I know so; now, let's go" I kiss her chastely before shifting.

"Fine, but just you wait until later" she warns and I throw her a wolf-grin.

Oh, I can't wait for it.

**There ya go, explanation of imprinting and such for our characters, but next chapter will be revealing a surprising guest. In other words, next chapter we find out who Shane's working for! L8er.**


	43. Chapter 43

*****BELLA POV*****

"What's up with Shane and Elizabeth" I finally ask after training has ended for the day.

The two had been acting weird ever since they got back from wherever they were and it seems that only Alice and Edward know why.

"Nothing, they're just finally going to get some alone time together later" Alice grins and I look at her in confusion before looking back at Shane.

Shane's talking to Jake, Leah, and Seth about something, but I don't know what. All of a sudden, Jake starts laughing, but then Shane says something with a smirk and he automatically shuts up while his face turns red. Shane then says something else before walking over to Alice and me.

"What was that all about" I ask as I nod my head in the direction she just came from.

"They're just staying at LaPush for the night" she answers with a shrug.

"Why" I ask with a frown and I glimpse Alice trying to stifle her giggles from the corner of my sight.

"Because I asked, just like I'm asking Alice if she doesn't mind entertaining you tonight" she answers and I feel Alice wrap both of her arms around one of mine.

"I'd be glad to" I can hear the smile in her voice, but I'm still confused.

"What's going on" I ask and Alice giggles again while Shane smirks.

"Later, Pup, just enjoy your night with Alice" Shane answers.

"And you enjoy your night with Elizabeth" Alice replies.

"I will" Shane smirks and winks before walking off towards Elizabeth.

My eyes widen and I feel my face turn red as realization dawns on me.

"Oh" is all I can get out.

"Come on, Bella, let's go" Alice giggles as she grabs my hand and drags me towards her car.

We drove to Alice's house and my eyes widen at the beautiful sight.

"This is your house" I ask in awe and Alice giggles.

"Yep, come on, I'll give you a quick tour" she says before grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

If I thought the outside was beautiful, it has nothing on the inside.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies" Edward says as he comes down the stairs with Jasper.

"And I don't think Alice would like that too much" Jasper smiles when Alice's nose crinkles.

"Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting, and you need to go after you give Bella a tour" Edward states.

"Fine" Alice pouts and I can't resist the adorable sight.

I go to peck her lips, but her arms go around my neck and she deepens the kiss. Suddenly, her lips are gone and I open my eyes to see her growling at Edward who is chuckling.

"Hey, I didn't do anything" he raises his hands in surrender.

"And you won't" Alice states before turning back to me with her ever-so-cheerful self.

Edward rolls his eyes at the sudden change while Jasper smiles before the two walk off.

"Now, let's give you the tour" she says before grabbing my hand again.

After the tour, I decided to go for a walk to have some peace and quiet while Alice goes hunting.

As I'm walking, my mind drifts back to the conversation I had with Natalie. She said I couldn't tell Shane, but could I tell Alice? She's my imprint for crying out-loud. Just as I almost make my decision, Alice quickly appears in front of me and stops, causing me to almost run into her.

"Alice, wha-" I start, surprised by her sudden appearance, but then I see she's not looking at me.

I turn ahead and see four figures standing in the path; one is wearing a cloak that's pure-black while the others have darker shades of grey, but each have their hoods up. I go to step around Alice, but she grabs my arm.

"Bella, don't" she commands in a whisper.

"I'll be fine, Alice" I reply before stepping around her.

Slowly, I walk until I'm a few yards from the figures with Alice at my side, my nose scrunching at the smell coming from them.

"Hello, can I help you" I ask.

"We're just here to check on some things, Ms. Swan" one of them says, voice masculine.

"How do you know my name" I ask with a frown.

The person who spoke chuckles and I tense slightly.

"There's not much that I don't know; I know you were sent here to train under Ms. Anderson, that you fought a group of nomads not too long ago, and now you're about to fight the Romanians" he answers.

"How do you know all of this" I ask.

"Ah, it's simple, when you have a pawn that follows your commands; my pawn just happens to be a powerful shifter" he answers and I gasp in realization while Alice tenses beside me.

"You're the vampire Shane serves" my voice is soft, but I know everyone can hear me.

"Yes, I'm Aro, Lord of the Volturi" he says as he removes his hood to reveal black hair and bright-crimson eyes.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Who was expecting that one? I wanna know.**


	44. Chapter 44

*****BELLA POV*****

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Aro's here and there's no telling why. I know he said it was to "check on some things", but I know he's lying. Shit, what do I do?

"It appears that your forces are impressive, for a group of...different beings" Aro says.

"All the more surprising to enemies" I automatically reply in an even tone while I meet his crimson eye with my own.

My tone and posture may say calm and in control, but my mind is racing with thousands of thoughts.

"I'm sure" he says with a smile that find really creepy.

"If I may ask, why are you really here" I ask and the other three cloaked figures step forward, but Aro raises his hand to stop them.

"I came to check on Ms. Anderson's progress" he answers, his smile never faltering.

"Shane has done well with creating a defense for Forks from all enemies, even ones who try to surprise attack" I state with a pointed look.

There it was, a faint twitch of his smile and a flash of surprise in his eyes, but then he's back to before. I just want to knock that creepy smile from his face and so does my inner-wolf who is only glad that I'm attacking him, even if it isn't physically.

"I see; well, to be honest, it wasn't the only reason I'm here" he smiles and Alice tenses.

I know if she could, she would speak out against Aro, but she isn't allowed. The Cullens have to show respect for the Volturi and Shane is forced to serve them, but I don't.

"It's dreadful, really, that the Romanians, a common enemy to us both, have decided to attack, but I have a solution that may ease the casualties of war" he says and my breath almost hitches.

So, that's the angle he's going to play at; he knows we don't want to lose anyone so he'll do the attacking before the battle even starts.

"Dreadful indeed" I reply, making sure my tone is still even.

"I suggest a deal, of sorts; I'll send vampire to help you against the Romanians" he suggests.

"In exchange for what" I ask.

"In exchange for the service of four more people" he answers and I frown.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot make such deals; I have faith in everyone and in the fact that no one will be killed during our fight with the Romanians" I reply without hesitation and this time Aro frowns slightly before his creepy smile is back.

"Of course, I'm sure your little...defense group will be able to handle themselves, but one should always expect the unexpected" he says and I nod.

"I'll keep that in mind" I state.

"Very well, we'll be taking our leave now and, Ms. Swan, do remember to watch yourself" Aro smiles and Alice growls lowly from beside me.

Quickly, the vampires leave and I look at Alice who is glaring at the ground with black eyes even-though she has already hunted.

"Alice, what's wrong" I ask and she looks at me.

"I hate secrets" she answers and my eyes widen.

How did she find out about my talk with Natalie?

"If Shane didn't tell us she works for the Volturi, what else isn't she telling us" she asks and I catch myself from sighing in relief.

"Shane told us she only works for him to protect the people; besides, I'm sure she was going to tell us" I answer and she frowns.

"Tell us when, when the Volturi decide to appear; Bella, the only stuff we know about Shane is what the others know and even they don't know much" Alice argues and I wince.

"She's just trying to protect" I reply weakly.

"Protect who; face it, Shane has secrets, but at what cost is she going to keep them" she asks and I try to argue, but I can't think of anything.

I sigh and lower my head in defeat.

"Why can't you just trust that she's doing this for a reason" I ask in a whisper.

"Secrets are dangerous, Bella; they can cost lives" Alice answers softly and I look back up at her.

"They can also save them" I argue, my voice rising.

"Why are you defending her" she demands, voice also rising.

"Why are you attacking her" I reply.

"Because Shane's a liar" a voice explains and both of us freeze.

I quickly turn around to see Edward and Jasper walking towards us at human speed.

"What" I ask, utterly shocked and surprised.

"I've only received glimpses of Shane's past and what I've seen worries me" Edward answers and I look at Alice.

"You knew" I frown at her, but she looks away.

"Alice wanted to tell you, but I asked her not to; only Jasper, Alice, and I know anything about it" Edward says to save Alice.

I stare at the three siblings for a couple of minutes before sighing.

"What did you see" I ask.

"Shane had learned to shift before the attack on her parents; she had been training to control it under some group for years" Edward answers.

"Then why didn't she save her parents" I demand.

"I don't know" he shrugs.

I try to find something to argue, but I start feeling overwhelmed.

"She's really been lying this whole time" I ask with a frown.

"Not completely; just about her past" Jasper answers as he sends out a wave of calm.

Shane could have saved her parents, but didn't. What else did she do? What else will she do?

"Bella" Alice asks as she takes a step towards me, but I take a step back and she stops.

"No, I just need to think" I answer and quickly run off still in human form.

I have to find Natalie. She has answers and I'm going to get them...somehow.

**Bella shows her inner-shifter and actually stands up to Aro. Go Bella! Don't yell at me for Bella running away from Alice because I can't have it all good with the Bellice, yet. Sorry that this chapter was rushed, but I needed it done to get the next chapter set up. Speaking of next chapter, we'll be getting SOME answers on Shane's past. Until then, l8er.**


	45. Chapter 45

*****BELLA POV*****

I keep running until I'm at the cliff only to find the place deserted.

"Natalie" I shout, knowing the others won't hear me because of the distance I put between us.

"What's wrong, Bella" a voice asks and I turn around to see Natalie standing a few feet away.

"Is it true" I demand and she looks at me in confusion.

"Is what true" she asks.

"Is it true that Shane shifted before the death of her parents" I ask and she looks down with a sigh.

"Yes, it is" she answers and my eyes widen in disbelief.

"Then she let her parents be killed" I force out as I start to feel sick.

Natalie's head shoots up and she sends me a deadly glare causing me to flinch and take a step back.

"Shane did not let her parents be killed; she loved them" she states and I look at her.

"Then why are they dead" I demand and she closes her eyes.

"She...She couldn't control her power so she had it locked away; we never-she never expected the nomads to attack" she explains.

"She locked away her inner-wolf; that's not possible" I growl and my body starts to tremble.

"She did it because she was scared" she shouts as she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

My trembles instantly stop and I look at her with wide eyes.

"What" I ask and Natalie closes her eyes.

"She was scared" she whispers as tears fall down her cheeks.

"But Shane doesn't-" I start only to get cut off by Natalie's glare.

"Doesn't what, everyone feels fear, Isabella Swan; Shane just didn't show it until it was too late" she says and I look at the ground, feeling ashamed of myself.

I had always thought Shane was fearless. I never even thought about what Shane may have felt.

"She can shift now" I say weakly.

"After the death of her parents, her inner-wolf and darkness broke free to get revenge on the nomads; it nearly cost Shane her life" she says softly and I nod.

"The conflict with the Volturi; have you learned anything new, yet" I ask and she shifts uncomfortably.

"All I can say is Shane will help lead the others to battle" she answers and I sigh while my eyes close.

"How do you even know Shane, and why can't she know you're here" I ask and she shifts again.

"They both have the same answer and I can't tell you that, yet, but you'll know eventually" she answers and I growl before punching a tree, leaving a dent in it afterwards.

"Dammit, I hate these secrets" I grit through my teeth in anger and slight pain as I look down to see blood coming from the cuts now on my hand.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but there's rules and I can't tell you much because of them; I'm already risking enough to speak with you" she explains and I look over at her.

"You aren't supposed to be here, are you" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I only came to help with what I could; I'll be able to help more later" she answers.

I nod before looking back at my hand to see it already healing.

"I'm sorry, Bella" Natalie says as she starts to leave, but I quickly look back up.

"Wait, the people who trained Shane, who are they" I ask and Natalie flinches before looking around.

She's apparently satisfied because she turns back to me.

"They're a group that trains people to fight with them" she answers.

"Like the Volturi" I say and she shakes her head.

"No, the Volturi crave power, these people want freedom for the rest of us; they want to tear down the walls and bring people together" she explains.

"What about the humans" I ask.

"Small steps; it hasn't been decided if they'll be brought in to our world or not" she answers and I nod.

Natalie looks off towards the forest before turning back to me.

"I have to go, Bella; you know where to find me, if you need anything" she says and starts toward the forest.

"Wait, those people; what are they called" I call after her and she looks back at me.

"They're called the Wild Hearts" she says before disappearing back into the forest.

**We've got some more answers and some more questions, but, next chapter, we'll have some new characters that will greatly influence Bella's life, yet only I know when and how. Until then, l8er.**


	46. Chapter 46

*****BELLA POV*****

It's been two days since I talked to Natalie. Two days and I've practically isolated myself from the others to think about what's happening. I know everyone's worried, especially Alice, but I've been using school as an excuse to avoid them. Shane decided to give everyone a break today so everyone is at home, including Jake, Seth, Leah, and Elizabeth (she was forced to spend time with her family). Shane's in her office and I'm sitting in my room, reading from the shifter book, when I'm hit with an awful scent coming from outside the house. I shut the book, quickly run downstairs and out the door only to come upon three guys; three, not-human guys. The leader of the three steps forward with a smile on his face and his hands held up in surrender. He looks to be twenty, the same height as Jake, and has shaggy black hair and bright-crimson eyes, instantly making my inner-wolf tense. The second looks to be twenty-three, is a couple inches taller than Jake, and has light-brown hair and blue-green eyes. The last guy looks to only be sixteen with spiked-up, red hair and bright-crimson eyes while standing the same height as Seth. Due to their smell, the first and last ones are vampires and the second one is a shifter.

"What is going on out here" Shane demands as she walks to the front door only to freeze when her eyes land on our surprise visitors.

"Hello, Shane, long time, no see" the leader grins and Shane blinks.

"Leon, what are you doing here" she asks in awe.

"What; I can't come see a friend" he asks with a mock-pout while Shane rolls her eyes.

"Knowing you, no" she states.

"You know me so well" he smirks.

"Unfortunately" she replies before motioning us all inside and into the game room.

"Sweet" the red-head coos as he quickly runs towards the entertainment systems.

Leon clears his throat and the guy looks back at him in a sheepish manner.

"I apologize for Caleb; he can get a little...excited sometimes" Leon laughs while Caleb glares at him.

"I can speak for myself, you know" Caleb states and Leon hums before looking at the rest of us.

"Oh, where are my manners; my name is Leon Archer and these are my friends, Caleb Evans and Anthony Morgan" he introduces.

"I'm Shane Anderson and this is my cousin, Bella Swan" Shane introduces and I raise my hand in greeting.

"Bella, short for Isabella" Anthony asks and I nod.

"Oh, hey, Izzy" Caleb grins and I frown.

"It's Bella" I say.

"I know, Izzy" he laughs while Anthony rolls his eyes.

"Well, while you three get to know each other, I need to speak with Shane in private" Leon says.

"Alright, but I'll be stealing one of these" Caleb states as he quickly starts up the games while we all laugh.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Leon warns Shane who continues to laugh.

It's hard to remember what she's hiding from everyone. Wait, Leon is from Shane's past and these guys are with Leon so that means they might know about the Wild Hearts.

"Hey, Izzy, whatcha thinking about" Caleb asks without turning away from the t.v.

"Just wondering who you two are" I lie with a shrug.

"As you can see, I'm a vamp, but I only get blood from criminals and such; I'd never be able to kill innocent people" Caleb answers with a grin.

"And I'm a lion-shifter; similar to wolf-shifters in size, strength, speed, and such, except with the appearance of a lion" Anthony says and I nod.

"What brings you three here" I ask.

"We're here to provide a warning; you see, Leon has a gift of receiving glimpses of the future and they always happen, no matter what, but he recently received a vision of the Volturi making an appearance after the battle with the Romanians" he answers.

"I know, Aro appeared a couple of days ago; I'm guessing he was trying to find our strengths and weaknesses before he made any decisions" I reply and Caleb looks away from the game.

"You, a shifter, spoke with Aro of the Volturi" Caleb asks in surprise.

"Um, yeah, but it was more like us challenging each other" I answer and his eyes widen.

"And you survived; wow" he says in awe and I look at Anthony with a questioning look.

I'm slightly taken aback by his now darker eyes and the frown appearing on his face.

"It's well-known that the Volturi have no care for shifters; they'd rather kill them then have anything to do with them" Anthony explains with a far-off look and Caleb looks at the guy in sympathy before turning to me.

"The Volturi killed Anthony's wife and pack" Caleb explains and I look at Anthony.

"I'm sorry" I say softly and he looks over at me.

He nods his thanks, but doesn't say anything and I suddenly remember something for Shane's book.

"Wait, I thought a shifter can't live without their imprint" I ask and Caleb clears his throat.

"I can explain that; I have a gift of a shield, but I've also learned to modify it to lock away things and Anthony asked me to lock away the pain so he could continue to live for his son" Caleb answers.

"You have a son, but you're so young" I ask Anthony.

"As long as a person continues to shift, they can chose to stop aging; I'm actually thirty-five" he answers as he reaches to his neck.

He pulls out a locket attached to a chain and opens it before showing me.

"This picture is of my wife and me" he says as he points to the picture on the left of a woman with blonde hair and bright-green eyes.

"She's really pretty" I say and he smiles sadly.

"Yeah, she was beautiful, smart, funny, nice, and just perfect" he states.

"I'm sorry" I reply.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault; this picture is of my son, he just turned four a couple of weeks ago" he points to a picture of a young, grinning boy with sandy-blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Where is he now" I ask as he closes the locket.

"He's staying with the others at a safe location until I come back" he answers.

"Others" I ask.

"Friends and allies in our squad" Caleb answers.

"Squad, as in war" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, our squad is one of the many with the-" he starts, but Anthony throws him a sharp look and he stops.

"The Wild Hearts" I finish and both of their heads snap towards me.

"How do you know that name" Anthony asks.

"I've heard a little about them, but not much" I answer with a shrug.

"From whom" Caleb asks as I catch his eyes flicker towards Shane's study before going back to me.

"As far as Shane knows, I know absolutely nothing about them" I answer.

"That's not what I asked, Izzy" he grins at me.

"I'm afraid I can't say" I reply and he pouts.

"No fair" he whines.

"So, if you know about the Wild Hearts, does that mean you might join" Anthony asks.

I go to answer, but then I hear the door to the study open and Shane and Leon step out. I mouth 'later' and they both nod as we go back to watching Caleb play some video game.


	47. Chapter 47

**Alright, due to volunteer work I'm doing for the next few days, the updates will not be coming as quickly as usual. I will still try to get an update once every two days, but I'm explaining why if it doesn't happen. Anyway, enough with my babbling and on to the story. Enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

"Gah, don't kill me" I hear Caleb scream the next evening.

I was in the living room talking to Anthony while Shane and Leon were in her study. Caleb had been running around outside because he spent the whole night and part of the day beating every game Shane owned; I know because we skipped school today. At Caleb's scream, Anthony and I quickly ran out the door, shifting in midair. I could see Sam in wolf-form standing over Caleb with his teeth near the boy's neck. We react quickly with Anthony head-butting Sam off of Caleb and me blocking Sam from attacking again while barking at the rest of the shifters and the Cullens to back off.

"Everyone, stand down; they're allies" Shane states as she exits the house with Leon behind her.

The shifters are growling lowly, mostly because of the sight of more vampires, while the Cullens are staring at the vampires' red eyes. Sam stares at Shane before going around a tree and shifting back. Once human and clothed, he walks back to us.

"Bella, you and Anthony should go get some more clothes; while I explain this to everyone" Shane suggests and I nod before walking back inside with Anthony.

I glance back over my shoulder once and my eyes meet the dark-caramel ones of Alice. Her eyes shine with emotions that are moving too fast for me to read before she hides them. I hear Anthony grunt so I turn and follow him inside. Once in new clothes, I walk back outside just as Shane finishes explaining everything.

"I don't like this" Paul grunts as he glares at Leon.

"The Romanians will be here in a few days; let's continue training" Shane suggests.

The spars were tense and awkward with everyone sagging in relief when it was over; it seemed especially long to me with the silence between Alice and me. The shifters left right afterwards while the Cullens stayed. Without a word, Shane, Leon, and Carlisle went inside to Shane's study, leaving the rest of us outside.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go beat my high scores" Caleb says as he quickly runs inside with Emmett behind him.

Rosalie and Elizabeth follow behind them.

"I better go make sure Caleb doesn't break anything" Anthony excuses himself.

Edward and Jasper leave with him so only Alice and I are outside.

"Bella-" Alice starts, but I cut her off.

"Why don't we go for a walk" I suggest.

Alice bites her lip, but nods after a couple of seconds. I start walking and she follows in silence. After we walk out of hearing distance from the house, I speak up.

"You were right about Shane" I say and Alice looks at me quickly.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I meant to tell you in a gentler way, but I was just worried that I'd lose you; I guess I already have, though" she whispers the last part and I stop.

I turn to see her looking at the ground with her eyes closed in defeat.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting; I guess I was just in shock" I apologize.

Alice just nods, but doesn't say anything. At this, I sigh and step towards her.

"Alice, you could never lose me; I love you" I say.

Alice sighs and goes to say something, but then her head shoots up and she gazes at me with wide and questioning eyes.

"What" she asks in surprise.

"I said I love you" I answer with a soft smile.

At first she doesn't move or say anything, but slowly a grin appears on her face and she lets out a squeal. Before I can react, I find Alice's arms around my neck, her legs around my waist, and her lips covering mine in a passionate kiss. Not that I'm complaining; not at all.

"I love you too" Alice whispers against my lips before pulling back.

She doesn't let go, but she does giggle and I'm guessing it's because of the goofy grin on my face. Can you blame me, though?

"So, does this mean everything is good now" she asks and I peck her lips.

"Better than good; it's absolutely fantastic" I answer with a grin and we kiss again.

A few more kisses later, we decide to go back to check on the others. As we're walking with our hands intertwined, I can't help the smile on my face at the thought that things were finally starting to look up. Not two seconds after that thought passes, Alice stops and I see her eyes are glazed over in a vision.

"No" she whispers in fear with wide eyes as her body trembles slightly.

"Alice, what's wrong" I ask as I cup her cheeks and gently force her to look at me.

Her eyes quickly focus and she grabs my hand before running back towards the house.

"Alice, what's going on" I demand as I run with her.

"It's the Romanians; they're attacking now" she calls back and I nearly stumble as my blood runs cold.


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait, but it's been hectic lately. I won't stall though, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos. That's what we met when we approached Shane's house. Shouting, growls, and hisses filled my ears while smoke and the rotting-corpse smell of vampires assaulted my nose.

"Bella" Alice cries out and I turn to see an enemy vampire running at me.

Taking a trick from Shane's book, I duck under the vampire before shifting and sinking my teeth into its side. The vampire cries out, but it's cut off when Alice appears and removes its head. I nod my thanks and she grins.

"I have your back, love" she says and I grin back at her before tackling the vampire trying to sneak up behind her.

'Bad idea for the leech' I think as I tear its head off.

I look back up to see a couple of the vampires running back off into the woods before looking at everyone else. Shane and Anthony had shifted and both of them stood with their muscles tensed just beneath their fur, not quite yet relaxed from the battle. The Cullens and Denalis were spread throughout the area, each keeping an eye open in case of another surprise attack. That left Caleb and Leon who were standing beside Shane and Anthony, both looking after the running vampires with tensed bodies.

"Oh yeah, run like the wimps you are" Emmett shouts with a laugh.

"That was just the first wave, Em; more will be back" Jasper says and I look at him.

'Does that mean the LaPush pack was attacked too' I wonder and Edward relays my question.

"We better go check" Carlisle suggests right before a howl is heard off in the distance.

"They were attacked, but no one was injured; the Romanians must've sent a few to attack them, as well" Edward says.

'He must have been able to hear that from one of the wolves' I think and Edward nods.

'They're trying to draw us out in hopes of catching us off-guard' Shane states and Edward nods before relaying the message again.

"If it's a fight they want then let's give it to them" Emmett shouts and Jasper shakes his head.

"We'll stick with the plan; Shane, did you finish everything" Jasper asks and Shane nods before quickly running into the house.

She's human and clothed, when she comes back out a minute later, with a backpack on her shoulder. I don't know what's inside, but I can hear faint clinking that sounds a lot like glass. Before I get the chance to ask the LaPush pack arrives with watchful eyes and tentative ears.

"We don't have much time before we have to get to the clearing; Sam and his pack will be with Bella, Caleb, Anthony, Leon, and I while Jacob and his pack will go with the Cullens and the Denalis" Shane says.

"If anything goes wrong with one of the groups, Shane, Jake, Sam, and Edward will know; then they can alert the others" Jasper states.

"Why do we have more people; don't underestimate the strengths of newborns" Tanya commands and Shane smirks.

"Team Vamp is going to be positioned so they won't be affected by our secret weapon; that's why they have more with them" Shane explains and Tanya frowns.

"Secret weapon" she questions and Shane nods.

"I'll explain later, but we have to go now" she says.

"She's right; let's go" Jasper commands and everyone else nods.

I go to follow Shane, only to be stopped by someone grabbing my hand. Confused, I turn and find my lips covered by a familiar pair. I kiss Alice back before she slowly pulls away and rests her chilled forehead against my heated one.

"Be careful" she whispers and I nod.

"You too" I whisper back.

We share one last tender kiss before we both go our separate ways.

"You'll be ok" Caleb says as I approach the group.

"It's not me that I'm worried about" I reply as I shift into wolf-form before turning my attention to Shane.

"Caleb, Leon, and I will go ahead and use our secret weapon while the rest of you will hang back a little; I'll signal, when it's time to attack" Shane calls out the plan.

"What's the signal" Caleb asks.

"You'll know" she answers with a nod.

She then turns to look at all of us and I see a flash of worry in her eyes before they're set in determination.

"Fight your hardest; we're going to let the Romanians know why you don't mess with shifters" she says and the others start barking.

Slowly, I see confidence seep in to her stance and she takes in a calming breath. Then, it happens. It's like she changes; her eyes are a couple of shades darker and hold a dangerous glint as she smirks. I glance over at Leon and see he has a slight frown on his face, but isn't saying anything. Caleb is the same and Anthony's fur is raised just slightly.

"It's time to kick some newborn ass" Shane shouts and I quickly look back at her as all the wolf-shifters howl.

All, but two: Sam and I. I look over at the alpha to see him staring at Shane with an emotionless expression before looking at me with a warning look that I can easily translate as 'don't say anything'. A frown appears on my face and the message in his eyes change.

'I'll explain later' it says and I hold back a sigh as I nod.

We both turn back to Shane who is now sitting on Anthony's back.

"Let's go" Shane commands and Anthony starts running with Caleb and Leon beside them.

The rest of us follow slightly behind them until we reach the edge of a plateau several yards above the clearing the battle would take place in. Shane slides to the ground and looks at all of us before nodding then she jumps down to the clearing, landing in a crouch. My gaze drifts around the clearing before landing on forty newborns running into the clearing from the other side.

"'Ello, boys; going for a hunt" Shane asks and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"She's a shifter; kill her" the lead newborn growls right before they all charge at her.

I tense, prepared to interfere, but Shane is quicker and I catch a flash leaving her hand right before the sound of shattering glass reaches my ears. Everyone freezes, including the newborns. I see red on the leading newborn's shirt and then the smell of blood reaches my nose. The lead newborn doesn't even have time to react as the rest of the newborns attack him, tearing him apart as they try to get the blood. The sound of glass shattering five more times is heard and the newborns go crazy as they tear each other apart. Within minutes, nearly half of the newborns are destroyed while the rest are severely injured.

"ATTACK" Shane's command rings throughout the clearing as she shifts before launching herself at the nearest newborns.

The rest of us charge into battle, letting our instincts take over as we fight to win and to survive.

**Hope that made up for the long wait. Until next time, l8er.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Ok, so I'm back to updating. Sorry, for the wait, but hopefully these next TWO chapters will make up for it. Yep, I've got two new chapters today. So, enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

Duck. Swipe. Jump. Bite. Over and over, the actions repeat in my mind at different patterns as I fight newborn after newborn. I destroy the current newborn I'm fighting and find myself staring down another vampire that's not a newborn.

"Well, well, well, it appears I get to kill a shifter now" the male vampire smirks slightly and I growl.

He hisses back, but doesn't charge as we start to circle each other.

"I wonder, are the rest of these shifters your pack or are you the one in Anderson's pack" he questions aloud and I tense slightly.

His eyes shine in recognition and he chuckles.

"Ah, you must be the little pup then; yes, I've heard of you... and your girlfriend" he adds in an afterthought and I snarl at him.

Faintly, I can hear the others in the background, but the main part of my mind continues to focus on this new vampire.

"I wonder if I'll be able to have some fun with your girlfriend once I kill you" he smirks and my control snaps as I launch myself at him.

He dodges easily and flicks my nose.

"Bad puppy" he chuckles and I roar as I jump at him again.

Again he dodges and even pats my head before retreating to a safe distance, but I continue to attack as my rage pushes me on. Attack after attack, I keep missing while he keeps edging me on, inflicting small damage to me that adds up until I'm weakened with my white fur containing bloodied splotches.

"So, how is your little girlfriend in bed; guess I'll find out soon enough, huh" he asks and I see red as I launch myself at him again.

This time, instead of retreating to a safe distance, the vampire jumps and kicks down right on the top of my head. I hit the ground hard and my vision blurs, but I force myself to look up at the vampire. He smirks down at me, as he crouches and his hand moves to my neck in a tight and deadly grip, pinning me down.

"I honestly hoped for more of a fight from a shifter" he hums.

I growl lowly, but don't move due to my weakened and bloodied state.

"I shouldn't expect much from a pup though" he sighs and his grip tightens slightly.

My body lets out a weak growl mixed with a whimper and the vampire looks down at me with his black eyes.

"Look around you, shifter; look as the rest of your kind falls to our army" he commands and forces me to look at the battered and bloodied forms of the shifters as they continue to fight against the vampires.

I see that more of the Romanian army has arrived and we're greatly outnumbered.

"Shame that I have to kill you now; I would've enjoyed making you watch as your kind is killed" he smirks and his grip tightens even more as he raises his other hand.

I stare back at him, my gaze strong and unwavering as I resign myself to my fate. Time slows down as I watch his hand descend for a fatal blow, but the vampire is knocked away by a blur and time returns to normal. I wince as my body slowly starts to heal and I force myself to look at my savior.

"Stay away from her" my savior growls and I instantly recognize the voice.

Standing between the vampire and I with black eyes is a very, very pissed-off Edward Cullen.

**Who thought it was going to be Alice? I'm sure some of y'all did haha. L8er.**


	50. Chapter 50

*****BELLA POV*****

'Edward, what's he doing here' I wonder and the bronze-haired Cullen glances at me over his shoulder.

"The Romanians changed their plans and sent most of their army to attack here, once they found out about the division; the others are on their way, but I arrived first due to my speed and it looks like I arrive just in the nick of time" Edward explains before looking back at my attacker.

"Ah, so one of the traitors has come to join in on the fun" the other vampire smirks.

"It'll be fun when I tear you to shreds and burn the remains" Edward replies with a growl.

"I don't believe that's going to happen" he states as two more newborns appear, each with wild, black eyes as they hiss with venom dripping from their mouths.

Before a second passes, the two newborns charge Edward and the fight begins.

'I have to help' I force myself to my feet, glad to have accelerated healing before I tackle one of the newborns away from Edward.

The newborn is surprised and I take the advantage to quickly rip him to shreds as Edward does the same to the other.

"Are you ok" Edward asks as he quickly runs to my side.

'I'll be fine once this battle is over' I answer.

"That's not what I meant" he states and I nod.

'I hurt like hell, but my body is already healing and I'm still able to fight' I reply and he nods.

It's true, though. My body is already healing, but I'm not at my full strength yet.

"Well, are you up for round two, pup" the vampire from before asks with a dark smirk.

Edward growls and steps forward, but I step in front of him.

'No, Edward, this fight is mine' I state and he frowns at me.

"Are you sure" he asks.

'I'm sure; now, go help the others' I command and he nods before blurring off.

"Brave move, puppy, or is it stupid" the vampire asks and I feel myself start to growl, but I quickly reign it in.

I won't make the same mistakes again. I stare down my opponent and my mind reverts back to the lessons Shane taught me.

'Rule number two: never let your opponent get in your head' I recite and I quickly reign in my temper as I block out his taunts.

"What's the matter, puppy; wishing someone will save your furry ass again" he asks, but I ignore his words.

Noticing that he isn't able to rile me up anymore, my opponent frowns and we start to circle each other.

'Rule number three: never underestimate your opponent' I recite as I quickly analyze the details of my opponent.

The vampire has chin-length, white hair, even-though he only looks to be in his early-twenties, and his clothes are neat, not like the dirty rags the other newborns are wearing. With my advanced sight, I can see the multitude of scars that peak through the vampires clothes. This is no ordinary vampire. This is a vampire that has fought many battles and knows how to survive. His body is lean, mostly built for speed, but a second glance shows a strength hidden to those who underestimate. Based on our previous fight, I can mostly compare his fighting style to that of a snake. Striking quickly with significant damage before retreating, letting the damage caused add up. Then, while his opponent is too weak to move, he will strike the killing blow. With this in mind, I watch him with a keen eye for any signs of attack. There, a slight movement of his hand before he charges at me. I jump to the side before snapping my jaws down on his shoulder while my claws slash at his chest. We both hit the ground and he roars in pain before he kicks me off of him. I quickly regain my footing as my opponent stumbles to his feet with his torn clothes while he clutches his shoulder and glares at me with his black eyes.

"You're going to regret that" he hisses as he charges me again.

His anger fuels his speed and he becomes faster than even Edward. Because of this, I can't dodge the barrage of punches and kicks he lands on my body. One punch sends me into the air a couple of feet while a kick sends me crashing into the ground hard enough to form a small crater. My cry of pain is cut off as the vampire grabs me by my throat and slams me even further into the ground.

"I'll admit that I've only met a handful of shifters who could ever injure me and you're just a pup, at that; it makes me wonder just how well of a fighter you could become" his voice is low as he growls down at me.

I glare back at him, fighting to remain conscious, and his eyes narrow before he glances around.

"One day, we'll fight again, pup, but until then, train and become better; when you're finally ready and we fight, only one of us will be walking away" he hisses before quickly blurring off.

I try to get up to follow, but pain shoots throughout my body and everything goes black.


	51. Chapter 51

**And another two chapters down, no idea how many left to go haha. Decided to give y'all some Bellice so enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

'Damn I hurt' is the first thought in my mind as I start to wake up.

My whole body is sore and it takes me a second to remember why.

'The battle' I realize as my eyes shoot open before a soft voice speaks up.

"Calm down, Bella; everything's fine, everyone's safe" Alice's sweet voice calms my nerves instantly and I finally realize she's sitting next to my bed.

Fighting the pain, I turn my head to see her looking down at me with a myriad of emotions shining in her eyes. Before I can distinguish any, Alice nearly tackles me in a hug.

"I thought I lost you" she whimpers as her body shakes and my eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you talking about; what happened" I ask softly as I pull her closer to me.

"I had a vision of the vampire you were fighting killing you and I tried to get to you, but I wasn't fast enough; if Edwards hadn't made it in time, I could've lost you" she answers as she buries herself deeper into my arms.

I'm not surprised; I was very close to being killed, had it not been for Edward.

'He must've seen Alice's vision and came to help' I think to myself before a whimper reaches my ears and I quickly focus back on my distressed mate.

"It's ok, Ali; I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere" I kiss the top of her head as I try to calm her down.

One of my hands makes its way to Alice's lower back and traces calming patterns while the other takes her hand in my own; a soft smile appears on my face, when she intertwines our fingers. Eventually, Alice calms down, but we continue to sit there in silence, not wanting to disturb anything.

"As long as you continue to love me, you'll never lose me, Alice" I kiss her head again.

"I'll never stop loving you" she states as she looks up at me.

"Then I guess I'm not leaving" I reply with a small grin.

"Good; not like I would've let you, though" she says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Getting possessive already" I ask and she scoffs

"I'm not, nor have I ever been, possessive" she answers.

"Oh really, what about the time Mike asked me out; after he left, you pinned me against the wall and kissed me or when you marked me so everyone could see" I ask and she groans before hiding her face in my neck.

"Ok, so I'm a little possessive, but can you blame me; I think I have the right to be, when it comes to you" she answers and I hum.

"Don't worry about it; besides, I think you look hot, when you're possessive" I whisper in her ear and she quickly looks back up at me.

"Is that so" she smirks with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Before I can react, I find Alice perched above me with her hands on either side of my head, a contemplative look in her eyes.

"Alice, what are you thinking" I ask curiously.

"We haven't been on a date, yet" she answers and I blink.

"Of course we have; there was that... wait, what about..." I trail off when I realize she's right.

We haven't been on a date, yet. Talk about me being a bad girlfriend.

"That does it; we're going on a date today" Alice states with a determined nod and I laugh.

"Ali, it's Thursday and we have school in a couple of hours" I say as I glance at my clock.

'Guess I haven't been out long' I think.

"Shane won't really send you to school, will she" she asks.

"You're the psychic; you tell me" I answer in reply.

Alice's eyes glaze over for a couple of seconds and I get my answer when I see the pout on her face.

"Stupid mutt" she grumbles and I mock gasp.

"I resent that remark for I am also a mutt" I state and she rolls her eyes.

"No, you're my silly Bella" she replies with a smile.

I just huff indignantly and turn my face away from her. Not the smartest move on my part (or maybe it was) because I soon find Alice's lips on my neck.

"I know you're not mad at me" she says between kisses.

"I never can be" I groan and she smiles before kissing my lips.

Before the kiss gets to heated, I pull back.

"Ali, we have school" I say as she goes back to kissing my neck.

"Like you said, it's in a couple of hours; plenty of time for some kissing before we have to start getting ready" she states.

"And the others" I ask and she looks at me with a devious smirk.

"Know not to bother us" she answers before kissing my lips again.

'Can't argue with that logic' is my last thought before I let myself go to Alice's kisses.

**Next chapter is coming up in a few minutes.**


	52. Chapter 52

**IMPORTANT: I need a few ocs for later. They're gonna be shifters and I'm asking y'all readers for your ideas. Y'all can send me a message or whatever of your oc(s) along with their information (age, appearance, personality, background, animal, etc.) and you will receive credit for them. Thanks and on to the next chapter.**

*****THIRD POV*****

"So, who is going to get Shane and Elizabeth, and who is going to get Alice and Bella" Leah asks as she walks into the kitchen and sits beside Jake at the table.

Seth, Leon, and Caleb are also sitting at the table while Anthony is making breakfast.

"I'm cooking" Anthony says his excuse.

"I'll get Shane and Elizabeth, but not the other two; besides, Shane won't kill me" Leon says.

That just leaves the three wolf shifters and Caleb who are all staring at each other before Caleb grins.

"I've got the perfect way to settle this" Caleb speaks.

"Oh yeah, how" Jake asks.

"Not it" Caleb shouts as he places his finger on the tip of his nose.

Quickly catching on, Leah and Jake do the same, leaving Seth still confused before realization dawns on him.

"Good thing you're a fast healer" Caleb pats the young shifter's shoulder while laughing.

"Oh, come on, those two will kill me" Seth pleads.

"Shane'll stop them before they do; now, go get those two down here" Jake commands and Seth's shoulders slump in resignation before he trudges up the stairs.

When he gets to Bella's door, he knocks a couple of times.

"Bella, it's time to come downstairs" Seth calls through the door.

There's no response and Seth knocks again.

"Bella" he calls.

Without any response, Seth gently opens the door.

"Bella, it's time to..." Seth's sentence is stopped when his eyes land on Alice and Bella, both shirtless, making out on the latter's bed.

At the sound of Seth's voice, the two girls stop and quickly look at him with different emotions in their eyes. Bella's eyes are full of embarrassment and slight annoyance while Alice's eyes show just annoyance as she lets out a hiss.

"I'll just be downstairs" Seth squeaks as he quickly runs down the stairs, not daring to look back until he's hidden behind Leah and Jake.

"Yo, pup, what's up with rush" Caleb asks.

"They're going to kill me" Seth answers.

"Why would they do that" Anthony asks.

"I sort of walked in on them while they were kissing" he answers.

"They won't kill you for that, Seth" Jake states.

"And they were both shirtless" Seth's voice is barely a whisper now while his eyes continue to stare at the doorway, waiting for either Alice or Bella to show up.

"Have they mated yet" Anthony asks and Leah shakes her head causing Caleb to bust out laughing.

"Dude, you are so dead" Caleb continues to laugh.

"This isn't funny" Seth tries to growl at him, but it comes out more of a mix with a whine.

"No, but it will be" he continues to laugh and Seth turns to Leon.

"Shouldn't you be getting Shane and Elizabeth" Seth asks.

"Already did; Shane says they'll be down in a couple of minutes" Leon answers as he holds up his cell-phone while Seth looks at him in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me we could do that; then Alice and Bella wouldn't be trying to kill me" Seth whines and Caleb starts laughing again.

"They won't kill you, Seth; severely injure you, possibly, but not kill" Shane says as she walks in with Elizabeth.

"So nice of you to finally join us" Jake smirks as Shane sits at the table with Elizabeth beside her.

"Not like I wanted to" Shane replies and this time both Caleb and Jake start to laugh.

"Just what were you two doing up there" Caleb asks and Shane smirks at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she answers.

"Why, yes, I would" he replies with a grin.

"Sorry, but what goes on behind that door stays between Shane and me" Elizabeth states as she leans her head on Shane's shoulder.

"Yep, all of her screams and moans are only heard by me" Shane smirks and Elizabeth quickly sits up.

"Shane" she hisses as she smacks her mate's shoulder and her face would be extremely red, if possible.

"Hot" Jake and Caleb shout as they exchange high fives and laugh.

Leah just smacks the back of Jake's head to shut him up while Leon smacks Caleb's head.

"Look, can we just focus on the fact that Alice and Bella will be down soon and they're going to kill me" Seth pleads and Shane sighs.

"Seth, I'm telling you that I know Bella won't kill you, and Alice-" Shane starts, but is interrupted.

"SETH CLEARWATER" Alice's shout is heard very clearly and everyone winces at the anger in her tone.

"Ok, Alice might kill you" Shane says as the angry pixie enters the kitchen with an embarrassed Bella right behind her.

**Uh-oh, what's going to happen to Seth? You'll just have to wait and find out.**


	53. Chapter 53

*****THIRD POV*****

"Alice, I know you're angry, but I honestly was just sent up there to get you two" Seth pleads his case from behind Jake and Leah.

Alice continues to glare at Seth with a frown on her face while Bella goes to sit down.

"Then what was up with you saying that you hoped they were kissing when you walk in" Caleb speaks up with an innocent tone.

Seth's eyes widen and Alice's glare intensifies.

"I-I didn't say that; I swear" Seth says as he continues to cower.

"I'm not getting involved with this" Leah states as she steps away.

"And I'm no one's human-shield" Jake agrees as he steps away too.

Seth doesn't say anything as he's paralyzed by the deadly look in Alice's eyes.

"Alright, for the sake of Seth's life, he said nothing about wanting to see you and Bella making out" Anthony says as he brings the food over.

Alice quickly moves her gaze to him, but her eyes are narrowed in questioning.

"Alice, this is sweet, innocent Seth we're talking about; sure I could see it from Emmett or Caleb, but Seth, get a grip" Bella commands in an exasperated tone, finally speaking for the first time since she had entered the room.

Alice blinks before looking down sheepishly while everyone else watches on in amusement.

"Sorry" Alice mumbles and Bella sighs before smiling.

"You're cute, when you're angry" Bella says and Alice looks over at her with a pout.

"Only when I'm angry" she asks.

"Ok, you're always cute" Bella answers and Alice giggles.

"Thanks, love" Alice says as she dances over to Bella and kisses her cheek before wrinkling her nose at the human food.

"Well, I'm going to leave you all to your nasty human food; if you need me, I'll be in the game room" Caleb says before he quickly runs off.

"That boy and his games" Anthony sighs with a roll of his eyes and Bella turns to him.

"What are you three going to be doing while we're at school" she asks.

"We'll just be hanging around here and stay out of sight" he answers with a shrug.

"That has to be boring" Alice says with a frown.

"It doesn't take much to entertain us; Caleb has the video games while Leon and I have the books in Shane's study" he replies.

"It'll keep us busy until you all return from school; we could also always spar to pass the time" Leon suggests and Shane clears her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Speaking of school; we need to go or we'll all be late" Shane says as she places everyone plates in the sink before walking towards the door with everyone else going as well.

Just as she's about to walk out the door, she spins on her heel and looks over at Leon.

"And don't even think about trying to clean up this place, any of you; it's not your responsibility to do so" she points her finger at Leon and Anthony who raise their hands in surrender.

"Won't touch a thing" Leon smirks and Shane throws him a warning look before walking out the door.

As everyone enters the garage, Jake and Leah take one of the dirt bikes and Seth takes the other while the rest get in the Camaro.

"I don't understand why we have to go to school today" Alice pouts from the back.

"Because there's nothing wrong with anyone; not to mention I talked to Esme and she said you all should go, as well" Shane states.

"We already have a college degree" she argues.

"But Bella and I don't because we aren't immortal vampires" Shane replies.

"No, you're just people who can turn into overgrown puppies" Elizabeth teases.

"Hey" Bella and Shane cry indignantly.

"It is true" Alice giggles in agreement and Bella scowls at her.

"We happen to turn into giant, fierce, powerful wolves" Bella states as they pull into the school parking lot.

"Nope, just overgrown puppies" she argues as they get out of the car.

"Take it back, Alice" Bella commands.

"Or what, you'll pout and wag your tail" Alice teases and Bella scowls at her.

"That's it; no more kisses for you until tomorrow" Bella says and Alice's eyes widen in shock.

"You wouldn't" she argues, but there's not much conviction in her voice.

Bella doesn't say anything as she just walks off and into the school while Alice turns to Shane and Elizabeth.

"She won't really not kiss me for the whole day, right" she asks.

"Knowing Bella, there's no idea what's going through her mind" Shane answers with a shrug just as the rest of the Cullens enter the parking lot.

"What's wrong, Alice; I can feel your dread, annoyance, and worry" Jasper asks as he walks over with Edward.

"Bella said she wasn't going to kiss Alice until tomorrow" Edward answers with a snicker causing Jasper to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Alice; it's just one day" Elizabeth says, trying to cheer the pixie up.

"Stupid, annoying mate; she's going to get it for this" Alice grumbles under her breath as she stalks off towards her first class.

"How much do you want to bet that Bella will cave first" Edward asks.

"I don't know; Bella can be stubborn when she wants to be" Shane answers with a shrug.

"And Alice can be really persuasive; I have a feeling she's going to be teasing Bella all day just to get the girl to kiss her" Elizabeth says.

"Good point; alright, twenty on Bella caving before school's over" Jake states.

"I'll put twenty on her caving before lunch" Leah laughs.

"Thirty on caving before dinner" Edward states before turning to Jasper.

"I'll say thirty before Bella goes to bed" Jasper says before everyone looks at Seth, Elizabeth, and Shane.

"I'll put thirty on Bella not caving; gotta have someone rooting for her" Seth laughs with a shrug.

"I'm not getting involved in this" Elizabeth states before everyone's attention focuses on Shane.

"Fifty on Alice finding a loop-hole; anyone want to match that" she smirks.

Everyone mummers a little before finally agreeing.

"Alright, I'll keep track of everything and I'll hand out the money to the winner tomorrow; now, can we please go to class" Elizabeth asks and everyone laughs before walking into the school.

**How do you think it's going to turn out? We'll find out next chapter, but until then l8er.**


	54. Chapter 54

*****BELLA POV*****

"Oh my god, Alice is driving me crazy" I state as I sit down beside Shane at lunch.

Everyone else is here too except for Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

"What did she do" Shane asks.

"She's been teasing me all day, trying to get me to kiss her, but it's not going to work" I answer with a determined look and Seth coughs.

He's sitting across from me beside Jake, and the two of them are trying not to laugh while Leah throws me an amused look from beside Jake.

"What's not going to work" a voice asks and I freeze before slowly turning around to see Alice standing there with an innocent smile.

'Innocent, right, and I'm dating Mike Newton' I internally scoff.

"I don't think Alice would be too pleased about that" Edward chuckles as he and Jasper walk up behind Alice.

Alice just looks at him before turning to me with her head tilted in a confused way that looks absolutely adorable. Quickly, I turn back to my food as Alice sits down beside me while Edward and Jasper sit down beside Seth.

"So, Bella, what are you doing after school" Alice asks.

"I'll probably have homework to do" I answer with a shrug.

"You won't have any homework: I've already checked" she smiles as she taps her temple.

Oh, no, I know what she's doing; she's going to try to seduce me when we get home. Well, her plan's not going to work.

'Would it be so bad to give in, though' I wonder as images filled my mind of Alice in a bed with not a shred of cloth on her.

My eyes immediately widen as my face heats up.

'No, bad Bella; no thinking about that' I internally scold myself.

"It's perfectly natural, Bella; there's nothing wrong about it" Edward laughs and everyone looks over at him before looking at me.

I just shake my head and everyone goes back to their own conversations, but Alice looks back at Edward in confusion before her eyes glaze over in a vision.

When it clears a couple of seconds later, there's an incredibly sexy smirk on her face and her eyes dance with mischief before she quickly puts on an innocent look.

'What does she have planned' I wonder, slightly worried and curious.

"What were you thinking about, Bella" Alice asks as she places her hand on my knee.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all" I answer in a tense voice.

"Are you sure" she asks as her hand starts to slowly travel upwards.

"Yep" I answer, my voice raised just a little, and she hums as she leans closer to me.

"Really, because I just got a vision of what you were thinking about" she whispers in my ear and I bite back a moan as her hand stops right at the top of my thigh.

"Bella, are you alright" Leah's voice breaks through the haze that's covered my senses and I look to see everyone looking at Alice and I in amusement.

I feel a blush cover my face, as everyone continues to stare until a small gasp is heard. Everyone quickly looks over at Edward and Jasper to see Edward trying to fend off Jasper's wandering hands.

"I think we need to go" Edward says as he tries to calm Jasper down.

"Yeah, you might have to" Shane agrees through her failed attempts at trying not to laugh.

I can't blame her, though; it's a funny sight and I laugh with the others until I feel Alice's hand slowly move to in between my thighs. Instantly, my laughing stops and my hand grabs her's to stop her from moving anymore. I look over at her and she's just smiling back at me in an innocent manner, but there's want in her eyes and I have to bite back a whimper at the sight.

"I have to go too" I force out as I quickly stand.

"I'll come with" Alice says as she moves to stand, but I stop her.

"No, you stay here" I command and she smiles up at me.

"What's wrong, Bella" she smirks and I narrow my eyes.

"I'm so going to get you back for this" I growl lowly.

"I can't wait" she purrs and my insides clench before I huff and walk towards the door.

*****ALICE POV*****

"That was just mean" Leah laughs as we watch Bella, Edward, and Jasper leave.

"You know what that means though, right" Shane asks and Leah looks at her in confusion.

"You just lost the bet, Sis" Seth answers and I look at him in confusion.

"So did Jake" Shane says.

"What, no way" Jake sputters and Leah sighs in defeat.

"Wait, what bet" I finally ask.

"They bet on when you can get Bella to cave; I'm the only one who didn't bet" Elizabeth answers.

"Hey, I want in" Emmett states and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Alright, it's fifty dollars; by what time do you think Bella will cave" Shane asks.

"By the time she goes to bed" Emmett answers with a grin only to grimace slightly when Rosalie elbows him in the side.

"I'll put fifty on Bella not caving" Rosalie says.

I look at her in surprise and questioning, but she just shrugs.

"Not like I have anything to lose; besides, the girl's stubborn, and it might just help her hold out" she answers my unspoken question and I pout.

"You have no faith in your little sister" I huff.

"Quit with the dramatics, Alice" she commands and I laugh.

"So, what other plans do you have for seducing our dear Bella-Bear" Emmett grins and I smirk.

"Just you wait; I'm going to get back at Bella and revenge will be oh so sweet" I sigh and the others laugh.

"I feel sorry for my cousin" I faintly hear Shane mutter under her breath as my mind drifts off to my ultimate plan to get Bella.

**Uh-oh, what does Alice have planned? You'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out. Oh, and I want to say huge thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited this story as well as given me ocs that will be used later on. And for the oc I got from Tiffo, do you have a name for your oc? Anyway, until next chapter, l8er.**


	55. Chapter 55

**I've had to go over a week without internet and it's driving me insane! Not to mention school just started today. At least I can go to the library for internet which means updates for y'all. Yay. Anyway, on with the next two chapters. Hopefully it'll make up for my absence.**

*****BELLA POV*****

'You do know that you can't hide from Alice for the rest of the day, right' Shane's voice enters my thoughts as I continue to run around the forest.

'I can try' I reply and she scoffs.

'Good luck with that; oh, and before I forget, Esme invited us over for dinner tonight' she says and my eyes widen.

'What, are you insane; I can't be near Alice right now' I shout through the mind link.

'We're going so stop complaining; besides, you could count this as training in self-control' I can actually hear the smirk in Shane's voice.

'I can't believe you' I huff.

'See you soon; oh, and Alice wanted me to tell you that she can't wait to see you tonight' Shane says before the link is cut off.

'Stupid cousin' I growl as I quickly make my way back to the house.

When I get there, I find everyone (Caleb, Leon, Anthony, and Shane) in the game room.

"I'm not talking to you anymore" I point at Shane before sitting down beside Anthony.

"And why is that" Anthony asks.

"She's making me go to the Cullens for dinner" I answer and he blinks.

"Are we missing something; I thought you like the Cullens" Caleb asks in confusion after pausing his game.

"Of course I do; they're great" I answer and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Then what's the problem" Anthony asks.

"I can't be near Alice" I answer as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

Anthony and Caleb just look over at Leon.

"It seems like we get one answer, but many more questions" Anthony sighs and Leon chuckles.

"I've given up trying to understand teenagers" Leon says before all three look over to Shane.

"Alice kept calling Bella an overgrown puppy so Bella said that she wouldn't kiss her until tomorrow, and now Alice has been trying to get Bella to kiss her all day by teasing her non-stop" Shane explains and the three guys nod in understanding.

"You're screwed" Caleb finally laughs.

"I know" I sigh and he laughs harder.

*SCENE SHIFT*

"Welcome, everyone" Esme greets us at the door.

"Hello, Esme" Shane and I say while the guys smile politely.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while so why don't you all make yourselves at home" Esme says before she disappears into the kitchen.

"Shane, promise me that you won't leave me alone with Alice" I command as I turn to her.

"I promise" she grins and I nod before turning to the guys only to see them gone.

"Hi, Bella; how are you" I look up to see Alice walking into the room.

"Uh, hey, Alice; I'm fine, Shane and I were just talking" I turn to Shane only to find her gone.

"Shane left a few moments ago" she smiles before sitting down on the couch and I realize she's changed into different clothes than from school.

Her jeans are a dark-blue and extremely skinny, showing off her legs, while her white, designer-top shows a teasing amount of cleavage.

'Dammit, Shane; I'm so getting you back for this' I gulp before sitting on the other couch.

"What's the matter; you don't want to sit with me" she asks with a pout and my eye widen.

"N-no, I-I just um, just thought I'd sit here" I smile nervously.

"Fine; I guess I'll just have to move" she hums.

Before I can blink, Alice is suddenly beside me and I jump slightly.

"Why so jumpy, Bella" she smiles and leans her head on my shoulder, causing me to tense up.

"No reason" I chuckle nervously.

"You're tense; how about a massage" she suggests.

"Uh no, I'm go-" I start.

"Nonsense, it'll be great" she interrupts before using her strength to turn me so my back is facing her.

Before I can object, she moves my hair to the side and places her cool hands on my burning neck.

"Just relax, my Bella" she whispers in my ear before starting to massage my shoulders.

Finally giving up on escaping, I relax and let her do as she pleases. That is until I feel her kiss my neck. I gasp softly as I feel her lips smile against my neck.

"You're so beautiful, my Bella" she mummers before kissing my neck again.

"Alice" I moan softly and tilt my head to give her more access to which she begins to purr at before continuing to place kisses all along my neck.

I bite back another moan as she bites down softly on my skin before kissing it again.

'That'll definitely be a mark' I think through the haze, but I can't bring myself to care.

"Bella" Alice purrs as she places her hand on my shoulder to turn me towards her.

"Alice" I breathe as our eyes meet and she smiles before leaning in.

"Alright, kiddies, dinner's ready" Caleb shouts as he enters the room just before we kiss.

Alice turns to him with black eyes and a growl while I blink, the haze in my mind slowly fading. Caleb just grins and grabs the back of my shirt, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on, Bells" Caleb commands as he pulls me towards the kitchen.

'Thanks' I mouth and he nods.

When I get into the kitchen, I find Shane, Jake, Leah, Seth, and Anthony sitting at the table that's almost overflowing with food.

"Whoa" I breathe as the smell of the food reaches me.

"Hurry up so we can eat" Jake commands.

He doesn't have to tell me twice.

**Ok, so I've been asked if this story will be rated M at some point and have come to the conclusion of asking you readers. Who all wants this story to go M and who all wants it to stay T? Send me a message with your vote and we'll go from there.**


	56. Chapter 56

**For those of you who didn't or haven't seen it, there's a vote on whether the story should become rated M or stay T. So, again, send me a message and we'll go from there. **

*****BELLA POV*****

"Thank you for the dinner, Esme; it was great" I sigh as I fall onto the couch and watch Emmett, Jasper, and Edward play some video game.

"Thank you, Bella; I'm glad to see some teenagers still have manners" Esme says with a pointed look at her children.

"We have manners; we just don't use them" Emmett laughs.

"Speak for yourself, Em" Edward scoffs and Jasper nods in agreement as Jake, Seth, and Caleb join the video game.

"Alright, enough of that" Elizabeth commands, trying to stop an argument from happening.

"Hey, where'd Alice go" Seth asks.

"She had to go hunting and cool down; she'll be back in a little while" Edward answers.

'Lucky, I need a cold shower after the stunt she pulled' I think and Edward chuckles causing me to glare at him until he stops.

"So, what now" Seth asks.

"What do you mean" Leah asks.

"The Romanians won't bother us anymore so does that mean everything's done now" he asks and there's silence for a few moments.

"I guess it does" Jasper answers in a soft voice.

"So, what now" Seth repeats his previous question.

"I guess things will just go back to normal" Edward answers.

"What part of any of us is normal; you guys are vegetarian vampires and we turn into giant wolves" Shane's voice contains humor and sarcasm.

"Overgrown puppies" Alice states as she enters the room and sits beside me.

"Still no kissing until tomorrow" I say without looking at her.

"Why not" she pouts.

"Because you can't get everything you want; you also need to stop calling me an overgrown puppy" I state.

"Fine, I'll stop calling you an overgrown puppy" she states and I smile before leaning in.

"Good, but I'm still not kissing you until tomorrow" I say before leaning back with a smug look as she looks at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe you" she growls before stalking off upstairs to her room while everyone else laughs.

"You shouldn't have done that" Edward says.

"Why not" I ask, trying to control my laughter.

"Because she's thinking of ways to get you back; let's just say they aren't innocent either" he smirks and I pale before turning to Shane.

"Any chance I can get a plane ticket to go see my parents for a few days or weeks or months" I ask and she laughs.

"Do you really think that's going to stop her" Leah asks.

"Good point; how about Canada, then I'd have lots of places to hide" I suggest.

"Bella, I think that Alice is eventually going to get revenge no matter how long it takes; it may be best to just get it over with" Jasper suggests and I blink.

"Yeah, uh, Shane, any chance I can get a ticket please" I plea and she sighs before pulling out her phone.

There's silence for a whole minute before she looks at me with an expressionless face.

"For the sake of my dear cousin, I'd have to say no; you've got about four hours left until this day is over and the next plane to Phoenix is seven hours from now" she says.

"You've got to be kidding me" I groan before hitting my head against the couch.

"So, you just need to go find some hiding place and stay there for however long until you can get a flight to Phoenix" Caleb says and I sit up.

"I've got it; Shane, can you get me that flight" I ask and she blinks.

"Uh, yeah, why" she asks.

"Because I have the perfect place to hide from Alice" I answer and she looks at me before grabbing her phone.

"Alright, you've got a ticket to Phoenix on a plane in Seattle at three in the morning; may I ask just where do you plan on hiding" she asks and I grin.

"Nope, now if y'all don't mind, I'll be heading off" I answer and walk towards the door.

"Take the car; I'll pick it up later" Shane calls as she throws me the keys and I nod before going outside.

Just as I'm about to leave, I look up and see Alice watching me from her window with confusion in her eyes before they glaze over. I'm already gone, by the time her vision ends.

**Who knows where Bella's going? We shall find out in the next chapter. Until then, l8er.**


	57. Chapter 57

**And the voting has been decided with everyone choosing M. You know what that means haha. This chapter isn't M though, sorry, but next chapter is so enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

"Hello, Bella, it's nice to see you again" Sam smiles as I stop the car just inside the border.

"Hey, how did you know I was coming" I ask and motion for him to get in.

"Shane called and asked if I could let you stay with Emily and I while you hide from Alice until you leave for your plane" he answers as I start the car back up.

"She told you, huh" I ask and he nods.

"Yes, and you can stay with us until you have to go, but I have to ask; you do know the imprinting will start hurting, when you leave, right" he asks and I sigh.

"I know; it hurts now and I'm not even that far from Alice" I answer and he frowns.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Bella" he states.

"It's not" I reply as we pull up to Sam's home.

We both get out and enter the house where I meet Sam's mate, Emily.

"Hello, Bella, I've heard so much about you" Emily smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Uh, hi" I hug her back awkwardly.

"Would you like anything" she asks as she pulls back and I get a good look at her.

Like the rest of the people at LaPush, her hair is black and long, and her eyes are brown, but she looks beautiful with her smile and there isn't a single imperfection on her face.

"No, thank you, but I'm fine" I answer and she nods before the phone starts to ring.

"I'll get it" Sam says and goes into the kitchen before I can reply.

"So, how is Shannen; she hasn't been around lately" she asks.

"She's doing well; she's just been busy with some things" I answer, unsure of how close Shane and Emily are, as well as whether Emily knows about us or not.

"Yes, I've heard about the training; I'm glad everyone is ok" she says and I nod, getting my answer before Sam enters the room again.

"I have to go speak to the Council; will you two be ok" he asks and I nod.

"We'll be fine" Emily smiles at him.

"So, how do you know Shane" I ask after Sam leaves and Emily smiles.

"I've known Shannen since we were little; we were really close and I'll admit that it hurt when she changed" she answers.

"Changed" I ask, not entirely sure of what she meant.

"She was forced to be distant when she first shifted; she was afraid of hurting me, lot of good that did" she answers with a scoff.

"What happened then" I ask.

"I got so frustrated I confronted Shannen and demanded answers; of course, she wouldn't answer any" she answers.

"Because she wasn't allowed to" I say and she nods.

"I know that now, but at the time I was just so mad at her; she tried to brush me off and escape like she always did, and I snapped" she states.

"What did you do" I ask.

"I slapped her" she answers and I gasp softly.

"That had to hurt" I say and she nods.

A shifter's skin, even as a human, is extremely tough, and hitting it would be like hitting rock.

"I broke my hand, but it was worth it; my pain seemed to bring the old Shannen back and that's all I really cared about" she says.

"Is that when she told you about shifters" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, I found out because of an accident; Paul had been really angry at Shannen because of something and came looking for her, but I was with her at the time" she answers as I listen with rapt attention.

I had never heard about any of this before, and I was extremely curious, so it was really interesting.

"Shannen said something and Paul got even more mad; the next thing I know, a giant wolf is charging us with teeth bared" she says.

"You must have been scared" I say and she nods.

"I was terrified, but then Shannen pushed me back and ran at the wolf; she jumped and I watched as she changed into this smaller, but still giant, wolf before she started to fight the other wolf" she states.

"What happened then" I ask.

"Sam and Embry arrived, and Embry took me to my home while Sam stayed behind to break the two up; I honestly thought I was going crazy, but Sam and Shannen eventually arrived and explained everything to me" she answers.

"Did you believe them" I ask.

"I honestly didn't know what to believe; these people, who I had known for a long time, could shape-shift into giant wolves and fought vampires; it sounded more like something from a book or our old legends" she answers.

I asked more questions and Emily told me more about herself, Sam, Shane, and the rest of the pack. I also told her some stuff about me, but eventually it was time for me to go.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella; be sure to stop by again sometime" Emily says.

"It was nice meeting you too, and I will" I reply before walking to the door.

"Be safe" she says as she hugs me and I nod.

"Thank you, and please tell Sam that I'm sorry I couldn't say bye to him too" I say.

"I'll tell him; now, you better go before you're late" she states and I smile.

"Bye, Emily" I say with a wave and she waves back.

"Goodbye, Bella" she says before I get in the car and drive towards the border.

I quickly make my way towards Shane's house because I need to get some clothes before I leave. When I get there, everything's quiet and I check my phone to see it's five minutes until midnight. Quickly making my way upstairs, I throw some clothes into a couple of bags and toss them on my bed before moving to the desk to grab my passport only to find it not there.

"Looking for something" a voice asks and I flinch before turning around to see Alice standing at my door with my passport in her hand.

Shit.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, hi, Alice, how're you" I ask and she frowns.

"Seeing as how my girlfriend has not kissed me today, I feel horrible, but the day will be over in less than a minute and then Lord help her" she answers as her eyes scan my figure.

My own eyes scan her body and I gulp. She's wearing a tight, black dress that barely reaches mid-thigh and matching heels that make my inner-wolf whimper. I look back up at her eyes; they're black and full of want, desire, but also love. I fight back the urge to jump her as I continue to stand there. I quickly glance at my clock to see there's only twenty seconds left of the day. All of a sudden, Alice's in front of me and I have to use all of my will power to not just tackle her to the ground.

"Will you let me kiss you, Bella" she asks in a low, seductive voice, and I bite my lip hard to hold back a whimper.

Ten seconds left. My eyes glimpse at her lips before returning back to her eyes which are almost black. My inner-wolf is fighting for release and my will starts wavering.

"Alice, please" I whimper slightly.

Five seconds left.

"Please, what" she asks, voice innocent, but I know better.

Two seconds left.

"Kiss me" I answer and the clock turns twelve just as her lips cover mine.

**Next chapter will be up in a few minutes.**


	58. Chapter 58

**And now this story becomes M, but for those who don't want to read that then just skip this chapter. This is my first sex scene so sorry if it's bad.**

*****BELLA POV*****

Oh. My. God. Kissing Alice again feels like Heaven. As soon as our lips touched, my fingers intertwined in her hair to pull her closer while her hands went to my hips. A groan escapes my lips when her tongue traces my bottom lip before I grant her access. I don't realize we're moving backwards until my legs hit the bed and both of us fall onto it. Alice giggles and I take the opportunity to place kisses along her neck which causes her to moan. I quickly use my advantage to flip us so I'm hovering over her before continuing the kisses.

"Bella" Alice gasps as I bite down on her neck before she moans again and I smirk before moving to places kisses in the other side of her neck.

Just like before, I bite down on her neck again before I start trailing my kisses up to her jaw then back to her lips in a passionate and demanding kiss. My tongue explores Alice's mouth before she takes control and flips us again. Pulling back to let me breathe, Alice looks down at me with black eyes and ragged breathing. I can tell she's trying reign in her instincts like I am.

"Bella, are you sure about this" she asks as I try to steady my breathing.

Was I ready for this? For a second, I doubted I was ready, but then I realized. This is Alice, my girlfriend, my mate, my forever, and I will never want anyone else like I want her. I will always love her and nothing will ever change that. I'm slightly shocked, when I realize that I am ready, and I look back up at Alice. Taking my silence as a bad thing, she starts to get up, but my hands quickly go to her hips to stop her.

"I'm ready, Alice; I love you, and I will always be yours" I say and she smiles at me.

"You're mine and I'm yours forever" she replies.

"I love you, Alice" I say.

"And I love you, my Bella" she replies before kissing me again.

My hands go back to her hair again to pull her close while her hands go under my shirt. I feel her hands slowly move upwards before they reach my bra. I gasp and push myself up to her, but then she pulls away from the kiss and her hands move away.

"Alice" I whine and she smirks down at me.

"Be patient, my Bella" she commands as she tugs at the bottom of my shirt.

Taking the hint, I sit up and let her pull my shirt over my head. She tosses it somewhere in the room before she starts kissing my neck and I tilt my head to give her more access. I feel her hand on my back and she pulls back to look at me for permission. I bite my lip, but nod, and she unclips my bra. Once the bra's gone, my arms quickly fly to cover myself.

"Bella, you don't need to hide yourself from me" Alice says and I nod before slowly moving my arms away.

"Alice" I ask with worry in my voice when she doesn't say anything.

Quickly, her lips cover mine in a passionate kiss and I fall back in surprise.

"You're beautiful, Bella, so beautiful" she whispers against my lips as her hand slowly makes its way up.

She looks at me for permission and I nod right before her finger lightly traces my left breast. I moan and arch my back, wanting more. She smiles before moving down. I start to ask why, but suddenly feel her icy breath on my right breast and I gasp. She places a kiss on my nipple before she nips it slightly. I jump and moan at the same time as her hand continues to rub around my other breast. She places kisses around my breast before sucking my nipple into her mouth and I gasp as she moves her tongue around it while her hand tweaks my other nipple. I moan and my hands go to her hair while my back arches. I feel her smile against my skin while her other hand slowly moves down. I feel her place it on my sex and I gasp as my hips buck.

"Alice" I whimper and she pulls back.

"What do you want me to do, my Bella" she asks with a smirk.

"Please, make love to me" I whimper again and she unbuttons my jeans before pulling them off along with my socks and shoes.

Once they're completely off, her hand goes back to my sex and we both moan.

"God, you're so wet, Bella" she moans in my ear and I quickly pull her into a kiss as her hand rubs me from outside my underwear.

I moan as I explore her mouth before she pulls back to take my underwear off. I look up at her to see her eyes looking at my body and I start to feel self-conscious.

"So beautiful" Alice mummers as our eyes meet before she kisses me again.

I feel her hand cup my sex and I moan as my hips buck. She pulls back to look at me for permission and I nod before I feel one of her fingers enter me. I wince in pain, when it's in all the way, and she stops to let me get used to the new intrusion. I take a breath and nod so she gently pulls out before pushing back in slowly. After a couple of times, the pain disappears completely and is replaced by pleasure.

"Faster" I moan and her speed picks up.

My hips meet each of her thrusts and I moan again as she adds another finger.

"Alice" I pant as I feel my orgasm coming.

Her speed increases and she inserts a third finger. After a few more thrusts, she hits a spot and I see stars.

"ALICE" I cry out as I climax.

I fall back to the bed, panting, as Alice curls up beside me, waiting for me to calm down.

"Wow" I whisper and she giggles, causing me to look at her.

I frown at what I see and she stops giggling.

"What" she asks.

"You're still dressed" I pout and she smiles.

"Yes and..." she trails off in question.

"We're just going to have to do something about that now, aren't we" I ask as I move so I'm right above her and she hums.

"I like the sound of that" she purrs and pulls me in for a kiss.

I do too.

**How was that? Anyway, next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it, but for now l8er.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Sorry for the wait, but I've got two chapters today so enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

After many rounds of love-making, I finally had to stop from exhaustion so Alice and I cuddled together before I fell asleep. I woke up to the feeling of Alice's finger lightly drawing patterns on my arm. Opening my eyes, I look up to see her smiling down at me softly.

"Hey" I mummer through a yawn.

"Hey yourself" she smiles and kisses me softly before pulling back.

"What time is it" I ask as I stand up and stretch.

"Five" she answers and I nod.

"Still plenty of time to get ready for school" I say and she giggles.

I look over at her and she smiles back.

"What's so funny" I ask in confusion.

"It's five in the evening, not morning" she answers and my eyes widen in shock.

"How long have I been out" I ask.

"Only six hours" she answers with a shrug.

"Th-Then we, we were-" I keep trying to say and she giggles before standing up.

My eyes remain glued to her as she slowly walks over to stand in front of me.

"Yep, we made sweet love for eleven hours" she whispers in my ear and I shiver.

"Wow" I whisper and she kisses me softly before pulling back, and I look into her black eyes.

"I need to hunt" she sighs with a pout and I peck her lips.

"I'll be here, when you get back" I say.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, my Bella" she says with one more kiss before quickly leaving.

I sigh at the feeling of her departure before moving to the bathroom to take a shower. I let the water run over my muscles, easing the soreness in them while I think of my night with Alice. I smile softly.

"What're you thinking about" a voice asks as a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"You" I answer as I turn around and Alice smiles at me.

"Oh, anything particular" she asks.

"You and last night; it was incredible" I answer and she hums.

"Why think about it, when we can relive it" she asks as her lips capture mine in a slow, passionate kiss.

"I agree" I mummer before deepening the kiss and gently push her against the wall.

I let my hands drift over her ass, squeezing it lightly, before stopping at the back of her thighs. Taking the hint, Alice wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, bringing us flush together. Both of us moan at the contact of our sexes and Alice bucks her hips against mine. Slowly, we match our paces as we rub against each other, getting closer to our climaxes.

"Alice, I'm close" I pant.

"Me too" she groans as she pulls me into a kiss and bucks her hips which sends me over the edge.

She follows right after, and I have to put my hand against the wall to help support us.

"Shit, I love you, Alice" I pant, trying to catch my breath.

"I love you too, my Bella" Alice says and we share another kiss.

When we separate, we both wash each other before getting out of the shower. Sharing kisses as we walk back into my room, we finally separate and change into some new clothes. Unfortunately, Alice's dress was sort of ripped during our love-making so she has to wear some of my clothes for now.

"I wish you would wear more stylish clothes" Alice pouts as she pulls on a pair of my jeans which are really long on her.

Chuckling, I walk over and roll up the legs of the jeans while letting my hands gently trace around on her legs. I feel Alice's hands on my shoulders before she quickly pulls me up and crashes her lips onto mine. Instantly, my hands thread into her hair, pulling her closer to me as I deepen the kiss. Without her shirt or bra on, I have no obstacles to pass as I let my hands drift down to her breasts. Squeezing them lightly, Alice lets out a moan and I smirk before pulling back.

"Bella" she growls as looks up at me with black eyes.

"The others are waiting" I grin and take a step back before walking towards the door.

I barely get a couple of feet before I feel her hand on my wrist and I turn to look at her.

"Oh, no you don't; you're going to finish what you started" she growls as she pulls me back to her and crashes our lips together.

I can't say I was complaining.

**Next chapter will be up in a few minutes.**


	60. Chapter 60

**BE SURE TO READ TO READ THE A.N. AT THE BOTTOM.**

*****THIRD POV*****

In the end, Alice and Bella did not come out of Bella's room until Saturday morning, but neither then us are complaining. As they're walking down the stairs, Bella can smell food being cooked from the kitchen and her stomach growls.

"Bella's alive" Caleb laughs as they enter the kitchen.

"Whoa, turn down the lights; you two are going to blind me" Jake jokes as he high-fives Caleb.

Bella just blushes before taking a seat at the table with Alice beside her.

"Alright, enough with the teasing; Bella needs to regain all that energy she lost in bed" Shane smirks as she carries the food over with Anthony.

"Shane, stop teasing the poor girl" Elizabeth commands.

"Alright, I'll quit" she says before sitting down.

"So, Alice, tell us, is Bella a screamer or a moaner" Caleb asks causing Shane and Bella to choke on their food.

Jake, Seth, and Leah hadn't taken any bites yet, so they aren't choking on food just laughter.

"Alright, this subject is now officially dropped; I'd rather not know about my cousin's sex life" Shane states with a red face once she's stopped choking.

Everyone else just nods before going back to either eating or talking.

"Screamer" Alice smirks.

"Alice" Bella cries as her face turns dark red.

"What; it's true" Alice says with an innocent expression and Shane pushes her plate away.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Shane says softly while everyone else laughs.

"Come on; that just means we can leave early" Elizabeth says as she tugs lightly on Shane's arm.

"Where are you two going" Bella asks.

"Shane's taking me out on a date" Elizabeth answers with a grin.

"Our Shane is going on a date; never thought I'd see the day" Jake says in mock shock.

Shane just smacks him upside the head while the others laugh.

"Hey, Shane, can I talk to you before you go" Bella asks and Alice looks at her curiously.

"Uh, sure; we can talk in my office, if you want" Shane answers and Bella nods before following her into the office.

"Look, I want to do something special for Alice, but I don't know how I can do that; do you have any advice" Bella asks and Shane blinks.

"One, I don't know how I'm being the one asked for dating advice, and two, I would have to say just do what you think is romantic" she answers.

"But I don't know what that is" she states and Shane sighs.

"Do you remember that old pond we used to go to as kids" Shane asks and Bella nods before her eyes widen.

"I can take her there tomorrow evening; we can swim, dance, and other romantic stuff" Bella answers with glee and Shane laughs slightly.

"And I'll help you with that, but after my date with Elizabeth" she replies.

"What are you two going to do" she asks.

"First, I'm taking her out of town to go ice-skating, then we're going to see a movie, and finally I'm taking her to the cliff where we'll watch the sunset" she answers and Bella blinks.

"Wow, you really have changed" Bella says and Shane chuckles.

"What can I say; Elizabeth has changed me for the better" Shane replies with a shrug.

"Alright, I'll let you get to your date" Bella says and Shane nods.

"And I'll help you with your's tomorrow" she replies before the two walk to the door.

"What was that all about" Alice asks once they join the others.

"Just some advice" Bella answers with a smile as she leans into Alice's embrace while Shane reaches for Elizabeth's hand.

"Oh, sex advice" Caleb asks with a grin before wincing as Shane smacks him upside the head.

"No, just advice; now, Elizabeth and I need to go so we'll see you guys later" Shane answers as they start walking towards the door.

"Dude, you know what that means, right" Caleb asks.

"And no parties while we're gone" Shane calls.

"Damn, there goes my plan" he pouts and everyone else laughs before Bella turns to Alice.

"So, what do you want to do today" Bella asks and Alice puts on a contemplative look before grinning.

"We can go shopping" Alice suggests and Bella groans.

"Alice, you know I don't like to shop" she whines as Alice pouts.

Bella's eyes widen before she quickly turns away.

"Alice, you know I hate it when you pout; it's unfair" Bella states and Alice grins.

"Please, Bella, I just want to spend some time with you" Alice says.

"Can't we spend time together without shopping" she asks and Alice pouts again before her eyes glaze over.

When her vision ends, she smirks before leaning down to Bella's ear.

"How about this; we go shopping for a few hours then we'll come back and have some private time to ourselves" Alice suggests in a low voice while nibbling on Bella's neck.

"A-Alice" Bella stutters out with a moan.

"Well" she asks.

"Fine" Bella answers before pulling her into a demanding kiss.

Alice pulls away with a giggle before turning to the others who are watching in amusement.

"We'll see you guys later" Alice smiles before pulling a flustered Bella out of the house.

"Wait, how are we driving; Shane took the Camaro and I don't see your car" Bella states, hoping she won't have to go shopping and just stay here.

"Silly Bella, I hid my car in the garage so you wouldn't see it when you drove up" Alice giggles before dragging her to the garage.

"Well shit" Bella mutters under her breath.

"Just you wait, my Bella; just you wait" Alice says too softly for Bella to hear, a smirk on her face.

**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT! THERE ARE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT OF WILD HEARTS, BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. FOR THOSE WHO SENT ME THEIR OCS, THEY WILL BE IN THE SEQUEL. I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THEM, I JUST NEED TO GET EVERYTHING SET UP. Anyway, thank you everyone who has been reading this story. Until next time, l8er.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Three new chapters coming up now since I have a game in a few hours, so wish me luck. Enjoy**

*****BELLA POV*****

After spending all day shopping with Alice, I had gone back to the Cullen house, to give Shane and Elizabeth some privacy, before I promptly collapsed in Alice's room. The next morning, I wake up to an empty room and barely have time to frown before Alice dances in with a tray of food in her hands. She places it on her desk before turning to meet my questioning look.

"Thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed" she smiles before pecking my lips.

"Thank you, Love; it's great" I pull her into a longer kiss before she pulls back with a brighter smile.

"Eat up; you don't want it to get cold" she says and I pout.

"Aw, I just want a good morning kiss" I reply and she giggles.

"I just gave you one" she states.

"Not a proper one" I reply and she rolls her eyes before kissing me again.

Acting quickly, I roll and pin Alice to the bed so I'm hovering above her.

"Bella" she laughs as I nuzzle her neck..

"Yes" I ask, pulling back with a smile.

"You need to eat" she states.

I raise an eyebrow at her and smirk which causes her to realize what she said.

"I meant you need to eat the breakfast I made you; it took me hours to actually stop burning the food" she huffs, smacking my arm in a playful manner.

"I will in a minute" I reply before giving her a few chaste kisses.

"Bella" Alice whines when I won't deepen the kisses.

I pull back and she looks up at me with a pout.

"I have to go eat my breakfast" I say and start to get up, but she grabs the collar of my shirt.

"Oh no, my dear Bella, you're finishing this" she purrs with darkening eyes.

I just hum and give her another kiss, but Alice deepens it by wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I grin before moaning as she bucks her hips into mine and I feel her smirk against my lips. I pull back, gasping for air while Alice smirks up at me as her fingers sneak into the waistband of my pants. A gasp escapes my lips as she rubs against me only for the mood to be ruined by someone banging on the door. Both of us growl and I get up to go to the door.

"What" I snap as I open the door.

My eyes widen when I see Shane standing there, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Sh-Shane, I-I'm sorry, I uh-we were just-I mean-" I try to think of something, but embarrassment is winning and I can feel my face heating up.

Shane just raises her hand and I shut my mouth.

"I came to tell you that we're leaving in a little while so you need to get ready" she says and I look at her in confusion before realization dawns on me.

"Oh, crap, I forgot" I groan and she chuckles.

"Where're you two going" Alice asks as she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

She rests her head on my shoulder and I lean back into her embrace.

"Sam asked for Bella and me to come down to LaPush for a while; he needs to talk to us about some things" Shane answers and I almost believe that's exactly what we're doing, except I know better.

"Like" Alice asks.

"Some of its shifter stuff, but it's mainly what to do about Leon and Caleb; Sam's not comfortable with them staying here for long, even if they did help us" she answers and Alice nods with a sigh.

"Eat breakfast and get ready; we're leaving soon" Shane commands before walking back downstairs and I turn back around in Alice's arms so I'm facing her.

"Do you really have to go" she asks with a pout.

"Sorry, Love, but I have to" I answer and she sighs.

I kiss her softly before pulling back and resting my forehead against hers.

"How long will you be gone" she asks.

"I probably won't see you until later tonight" I answer truthfully and she pouts.

"This isn't fair; I wanted to spend the day with you" she states and I smile softly before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I'll see you in a few hours then we can spend the night together" my voice drops seductively at the last word and I kiss her neck.

"Promise" she asks.

"You have my word" I answer.

"Good" she replies before pulling me into a kiss.

I kiss her back, my hands gently cupping her face to deepen the kiss while her hands go to my hips. I only pull back when I start to feel her purring.

"You're purring again" I smirk at her embarrassed expression.

"Shut up and go eat your breakfast" she huffs and I chuckle, kiss her cheek, then walk over to eat the food she brought me.


	62. Chapter 62

***** THIRD POV*****

"Alice, quit with the damn pouting" Rosalie shouts.

Rosalie is the only one still at the house with Alice. Carlisle and Esme had gone out on a date while Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Elizabeth had gone hunting a couple of hours ago and haven't returned yet. Bella left not long after she finished breakfast, and Alice had been sitting in the living room, pouting ever since. Well, except for when Rosalie talked Alice into changing into new clothes to surprise Bella upon her return.

"I miss Bella, Rose" Alice says.

"She's only been gone for a few hours, and you're acting like she's been gone for weeks" Rosalie states and Alice crosses her arms.

"It's already starting to get dark; plus, she's my mate, so I think I have the right to miss her" she huffs and Rosalie rolls her eyes before wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yuck, I can smell a shifter coming" Rosalie says and Alice jumps up with a smile.

"Is it Bella" she asks and then they hear running...paws.

Rosalie and Alice share a look.

"I don't like this" Rosalie mutters before the two run out the front door.

A few moments later, a wolf-shifter with white fur walks through the last line of trees to stand in the yard, but the black markings tell Alice that it isn't her shifter. The fact that Shane is in her wolf-form and there is no emotion in her eyes greatly alarms Alice.

"Shane, what's happened; where's Bella" Alice asks, worry evident in her tone.

Shane just turns and trots into the forest a couple of yards before stopping and looking back at the two vampires. Alice and Rosalie exchange worried looks before quickly following after Shane who starts to run. Eventually, they come upon the LaPush border, and Alice and Rosalie are forced to stop. Shane has already crossed the border, but is force to stop and look back at them.

"Shane, we aren't allowed to cross" Alice says.

Shane looks forward then at the two Cullens then back forward again while shifting on her paws. She barks then waits. Eventually, she turns back to Rosalie and Alice before nodding her head.

"Can we cross" Rosalie asks.

Shane nods before quickly running again with the two following close behind her. About a minute later, they arrive in a clearing and come to a skidding halt at the sight before them.

"What's going on" Alice asks.

"It's our first date" a voice answers and Alice quickly turns to find Bella standing a couple of feet away.

"How did you-you never had to meet Sam, did you" Alice asks, utterly surprised, and Bella shakes her head.

"I had help fixing everything up" Bella answers with a smile and Alice looks back to see all of her family, Shane's friends, and even some of the shifters from LaPush standing there, smiling at the two.

"We'll let you two enjoy your date" Carlisle says before everyone quickly disperses.

"So, do you like it" Bella asks after a few moments of silence, and Alice turns to her with a smile on her face.

"It's beautiful" she answers as she looks at the area.

The clearing is rather spacious with a waterfall at one end that crashes down into the crystal-waters of a pond. Strings of lights are hung around in many of the trees surrounding the clearing, giving it a soft glow, and Alice can see speakers set up in some trees, thanks to her advanced sight. Off to one side, a blanket is lying on the ground with a picnic basket on top of it. Bella takes Alice's hand before leading her over to the blanket which snaps Alice from her daze. As they sit down, they take in each other's appearance. Bella's wearing nice, tight, black jeans and an emerald, button-up shirt that shows some cleavage along with some emerald-green chucks while Alice is wearing a light-yellow sundress that reaches mid-thigh and white heels that make her the same height as Bella.

"This is amazing, Bella" Alice says in awe as Bella fools with her iPod until some soft music starts to play in the clearing.

"You deserve only the best" Bella smiles as she hands Alice a wine-glass from the basket before taking out a thermos.

Alice just looks at Bella in confusion before her eyes widen in realization when Bella opens the thermos and pours red liquid into the glass.

"Mountain lion blood; took me a while, but I finally got enough blood for the night" Bella grins and Alice looks at her in shock before shaking her head with a smile.

"I don't know what to say, Bella; I'm not surprised often, but this is definitely the best surprise ever" she says before leaning forward to kiss Bella softly.

When they separate, Alice starts to slowly drink the blood while Bella eats the food that Esme packed her.

"Care to dance" Alice asks once they're finished and Bella shifts nervously.

"I can't really dance" Bella answers and Alice looks at her in surprise.

"Come on, it's easy" she states as stands and pulls Bella up with her.

Bella nervously shifts again and bites her bottom lip.

"Please, I really want to dance with you" Alice says as she gives her a puppy-dog look and Bella finally gives in.

"Alright" she replies and Alice squeals in delight.

"Great, I'll lead until you get the hang of it" she says she places her hands on Bella's hips while Bella's go to her neck.

Slowly, the two sway to the music, not bothering with anything else as they're in their own little word. Eventually, Bella takes the lead and the two continue to sway to the music long after the sun goes down and the moon appears, glowing brightly in the sky.

"I love you, Bella" Alice says softly as she leans her forehead against Bella's.

"And I love you, Alice" Bella replies, voice equally soft.

The two lean in and share a soft kiss, breaking apart just as the current song ends.


	63. Chapter 63

*****THIRD POV*****

"Care to go for a moonlight swim" Bella asks and Alice smiles.

"I would love to, but we don't have swimsuits; unless you didn't want to wear one, that is" she answers with a smirk and Bella hums.

"We wouldn't be doing any swimming then" she replies with a chuckle before walking over to the basket and pulling out a swimsuit.

"How did you-" Alice starts to ask.

"I asked Esme to bring it" she answers and Alice laughs.

"You cease to amaze me" she says before taking the swimsuit.

"There's a cave behind the waterfall where you can change" Bella states as she nods her was towards the waterfall.

"What; not going to join me" Alice asks with a smile.

"I already have mine on" she answers as she moves her shirt a little and shows the string to her top piece.

"Too bad" Alice giggles before walking off.

Bella just remains where she is and removes her clothes, revealing a dark-blue bikini underneath, before placing them in the basket. Surprised that Alice isn't out yet, Bella walks over to the cave.

"Alice" Bella calls from outside of the cave.

There's no reply and Bella frowns in worry.

"Alice, is everything ok" Bella calls as she makes her way to the mouth of the cave.

Bella doesn't have time to react as Alice crashes into her, and the two fall through the waterfall and into the pond. The two come up with Bella spitting out water and Alice giggling.

"Alice, that wasn't funny" Bella says with a frown, gently kicking her feet to stay above the surface.

"Yes it was" Alice continues to giggle as she lightly splashes Bella.

"Not" Bella splashes her back.

"Was" she replies as the two start a splash war only to be broken by Alice dunking Bella.

"You're so going to get it for that" Bella laughs as she swims after Alice who squeals when Bella tackles her near the waterfall.

They both go underwater and Bella seals her lips to Alice's who blinks in surprise before returning it. Unfortunately, Bella has to break the kiss so she can resurface for air, but it isn't long before the two are kissing again and Bella pushes Alice against one of the boulders by the waterfall. Bella moans when Alice swipes her tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, and Alice takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss while her hand moves lower. Before she reaches her destination, though, Bella breaks the kiss.

"Alice, we're in the forest" Bella groans as Alice starts kissing her neck.

"And your point is" she asks between kisses.

"My point is that we are in a forest" she answers right before Alice spins them and pins Bella to the boulder.

"Yes, and I'm very tempted to take you against this boulder, right now" she purrs seductively and Bella shivers, slightly.

"Alice, can we please move this somewhere a little more private or at least out of the water" she asks, gasping as Alice bites down gently on her neck, but not enough to break the skin.

"Fine" she huffs and Bella soon finds herself lying on the grass near the edge of the pond with Alice hovering over her.

"Alice, this isn't the best place" Bella moans at Alice's lips on her neck.

Alice just looks up at her before her hand goes and cups Bella's sex.

"Ok, ok, here's good; here's very good" Bella gasps.

"I agree, my Bella" Alice purrs as she slides her hand into Bella's bikini bottom to stroke her sex while the other unties Bella's top

"Oh God, Alice" she groans as Alice removes her hand.

"What do you want, Bella" she asks between kisses as she slowly makes her way to Bella's breasts.

"God, Alice, I want you" she answers, gasping.

"Good" she purrs, and suddenly she rams two fingers into Bella's core while her mouth latches onto one of her nipples.

"Shit, Alice" Bella cries out in pleasure as Alice continues to ram her fingers into her.

Bella can feel her climax coming closer and closer. She's just about over the edge when Alice suddenly pulls out.

"Alice, wha-" Bella starts only to gasp when Alice's tongue enters her.

They both moan in unison, and Bella's hands tangle in Alice's hair, pushing her closer to her sex, while Alice continues to pleasure her lover as Bella is pushed closer to the edge.

"You taste so good, my Bella" Alice purrs and the vibrations send Bella over the edge into bliss.

Wave after wave of pleasure passes through Bella's body as Alice's tongue slowly moves to massage her clit while two of her fingers enter Bella again. "Alice" Bella moans as she eagerly meets Alice's thrusts until she falls over the edge again.

As Bella's gasping for breath, Alice greedily licks at her juices before moving back to lie beside her lover.

"What did you think" Alice asks with a smirk.

"Shit, my mind is still blurry" Bella answers between gasps and Alice giggles.

"Good" she replies before snuggling into her side.

It doesn't take long for Bella to catch her breath again, and she moves so she's straddling Alice.

"My turn" Bella says as she kisses Alice's lips before trailing further down as she quickly removes Alice's bikini.

She reaches Alice's breasts, being sure to give each loving attention with kisses and nips, before trailing further down to Alice's belly-button. Bella's eyes meet Alice's as she slides her tongue around the area before dipping in.

"Stop teasing" Alice groans as she tangles her hands in Bella's hair, trying to push her love closer to where she needs her.

"As you wish" Bella replies before suddenly throwing her tongue into Alice's sex.

"Oh God, Bella" she cries out as Bella continues to thrust her tongue into her sex.

Both of Bella's hands move Alice's legs over her shoulder so she can thrust deeper into Alice.

"Bella, I'm so close" Alice whimpers and she climaxes just a few moments later.

Bella then trails kisses back up to her lips where she kisses Alice passionately right before thrusting three fingers into Alice's sex, causing her to cry out in surprise before moaning in pleasure.

"Bella" she pants as Bella's thumb starts to rub against her clit right before she hits Alice's g-spot.

"Come for me, Alice" Bella whispers in her ear and Alice moans before her climax hits her hard.

Bella pulls out before cuddling into Alice's side who's purring contently.

"Best date ever; wouldn't you agree" Bella asks with a smile.

"Yes, but it's not over yet; you up for round two" Alice asks with a smirk as she moves to straddle Bella.

"Always" Bella answers before the two kiss again.


	64. Chapter 64

*****BELLA POV*****

The next morning, I find myself waking up in Alice's arms. I look up and see her smiling down at me while her fingers gently run through my hair.

"Hi" Alice says softly.

"Hey" I reply, equally as softly.

"We've got school in a couple of hours, and Shane said you can't skip again" she whispers and I sigh before sitting up, causing the blanket to fall down.

I look at it before realizing that we're in Alice's room. Noticing my confusion, Alice giggles before kissing my cheek.

"I brought us here after you fell asleep" she says and I nod in understanding before she stands up.

I watch as the blanket falls and reveals her glorious body to me, making me gulp as all of my heat goes to my sex. As if sensing this, Alice turns to me with a smirk before walking to me while adding a little sway to her hips. I gulp again, my eyes glued to her hips until she's right in front of me and I look up at her right as she places a soft kiss on my lips. I try to deepen it, but she pulls back and I glare at her.

"I'm going to take a shower" she says before walking to the bathroom.

My eyes go back to her swaying hips and ass while she walks.

"Bella" she calls and my gaze shoots up to her face as she leans against the door.

"Yeah" I ask.

"You're welcome to join me" she answers before walking in and leaving the door partially open.

I nearly trip over myself in my haste to get to her. Luckily, Shane had dropped some clothes off for me, just in case we would come back to the Cullen house, which I'm extremely thankful for. After the nice, long shower with Alice, we got ready and I ate the breakfast Esme made before heading out to school with Alice and I riding in the Volvo with Edward and Jasper while Emmett and Rosalie rode in his Jeep.

"So, how'd it go" Shane asks me when we arrive at the school.

She's leaning against her car with Elizabeth beside her while Jake and the others are by his truck which is parked beside Shane.

"It went great; thanks for the help" I answer with a smile.

"I'm glad" she replies.

"Hey, we helped too" Jake complains and I laugh.

"Thanks for the help, everyone" I say and he nods in acceptance.

I feel Alice move from my side and suddenly she's punching Shane in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for" Shane demands as she rubs her now sore arm.

"That's for making me think Bella was hurt" Alice glares at Shane, and my cousin holds her hands up in surrender.

"That was all Bella's idea" Shane states and Alice turns her glare to me.

"Sorry, Alice, it was the only thing I could think of to get you there" I try to look for an escape as Alice starts walking to me.

Closing my eyes as I resign myself to my fate, I wince when I feel Alice grab the collar of my shirt. Expecting a punch or a slap, I'm surprised when I feel her lips cover mine. My eyes quickly open as she pulls back.

"Uh" I blink and she giggles.

"I can't be mad at you for what you did because I loved the date, but please don't make me worry again" she says with another chaste kiss before pulling away slightly.

"Sure, I get smacked, but Bella doesn't" Shane scoffs and I watch as Alice turns and sticks her tongue out at her.

In return, ever-so-mature Shane sticks her tongue out.

"Alright, children, stop arguing or I'll put you two in timeout" Seth states in a mock-elderly tone.

"Oh, is that so" Shane growls playfully before giving Seth a noogie.

I watch as Seth tries to escape while the rest of us laugh. Eventually, Jake helps free Seth while Elizabeth distracts Shane with a kiss. Unfortunately, Shane starts to take it a little far.

"Hey, knock it off you two" I command as I kick Shane's foot.

Shane pulls away from Elizabeth and glares at me while I stare back.

"Why does everyone want to ruin my fun" she asks with a growl.

"We have to get to class, Shane" I answer and she huffs.

"Stupid school" she grumbles.

"Got that right" Emmett shouts and the rest of us roll our eyes.

"I'll walk you to class, Bella" Alice smiles.

"Won't you be late" I ask and she shrugs.

"I'd rather spend more time with you" she answers before she kisses my cheek.

"I'm not complaining then" I smile.

"Good" she says as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the school.

I throw a quick wave of goodbye at the others before quickly falling in-step beside her. Together, we walk in silence until we reach my first class.

"I'll see you later, ok" she asks as we stand outside the door.

"Alright, but can I get a kiss for the go" I ask with an innocent smile and she looks at me in amusement.

"Always" she answers before placing a short kiss on my lips.

I quickly move my hand to the back of her head and pull her closer to me, deepening the kiss. She groans and I smirk as my tongue moves to dance with her's.

"Bella, not here" Alice whispers against my lips and I pull back.

"Alright, alright, I understand if you don't want to kiss me in public anymore" I sigh, trying to keep a straight face.

"What, no; Bella, why would you think that" she asks in shock.

"You don't want to kiss me" I answer with a shrug.

"I do too; we just can't get carried away in school" she states.

"Not like it stopped you in the forest" I quietly mutter under my breath and she blinks.

"We were alone then, and I was able to have you all to myself" she states and I hold up my hands in surrender.

"Fine, you don't have to kiss me in public; either way, I've got to get to class" I reply and turn to the door.

I hear Alice growl behind me before I'm suddenly spun and pushed against the wall.

"Wha-" I start only to get cut off as her lips crash into mine.

I eagerly return the kiss while mentally congratulating myself on the plan's success. My hands go to Alice's hips, pulling her flush against me, and we both moan lowly at the contact. Unfortunately (well maybe fortunately), we can't go further with the little make-out session.

"You set me up, didn't you" Alice asks with ragged breathing once she's pulled away.

"Mhm" I hum and she smiles with a slight shake of her head.

"Bella Swan, you are going to be the death of me one day" she states before pecking my lips.

"You are technically already dead, love" I reply and she rolls her eyes.

"You know what I meant; now, get to class or you'll be stuck with detention later, and I certainly don't want to spend more time away from you" she states, placing one more chaste kiss on my lips before starting to walk down the hallway to her class.

"Alright, alright, ruin my fun" I huff, but there's a grin on my face.

"I love you, Bella" I hear Alice's voice thanks to my advanced hearing.

"I love you too, Alice" I reply and she waves at me before turning down another hallway.

Sighing as I feel my inner-wolf start to miss Alice, I walk into the classroom to start another boring day of school.

**Alright, next chapter will most likely be the last, but please remember there will be a sequel so until next time, l8er.**


	65. Chapter 65

**I'll make this quick. Thank you everyone who has read this story. I've loved the reviews and the help/advice I have received. Without further ado, here is the final chapter so enjoy.**

**P.S. First two chapters of sequel will be up in a few minutes.**

*****BELLA POV*****

A week has passed, Winter Break starts tomorrow, and everyone is starting to get into a festive mood, Alice especially. Today, I wake up and find her sitting beside me with a clump of mistletoe in her hand.

"Good morning" Alice says when we break from the kiss.

"It certainly is" I grin as I give her another soft kiss and she giggles.

"You need to get ready; you have to leave soon" she says and I frown.

"What about you" I ask.

Alice just sighs and moves to side, allowing my gaze to fall on the beams of sunlight filtering through my window.

"You've got to be kidding me" I groan.

"Sorry, Bella, but I can't go, and Shane says you can't skip" she sighs and I pout.

I suddenly feel her lips on mine and I gladly kiss her back.

"Don't do that; pouting is my thing" she smiles and I laugh.

"You're too pretty to pout" I state and she laughs, giving me another kiss before I have to get up and get ready.

Once school ends, Shane and I quickly start heading back to the house. I'm listening to the radio until Shane's phone goes off. Without looking at the I.D., Shane answers the phone.

"Hello" she asks with a smile.

I watch as the smile falls and she quickly hits the brakes, causing the car to skid to a halt.

"What; where" she demands.

Her eyes quickly flicker to me, and I see the worry and anger in them before she looks back ahead.

"I'll be there soon" she states before she hangs up.

"What's going on" I ask and she turns to me.

"The Volturi are coming, and they're looking for trouble" she answers with a grimace and my eyes widen.

"And we're going to face them" I ask in shock.

"No, you're going to LaPush for safety; I'm meeting Leon, Anthony, and Caleb, then we're going to face the Volturi" she answers.

"You can't be serious; what about the Cullens and the shifters at LaPush; we can help" I state.

"Bella, the Volturi are the vampires I'm forced to work for; they won't attack me" she says.

"But they're bad people" I argue and she sighs.

"I know; I would love nothing more than for someone else to be in power, but I must protect the people of Forks in any way I can" she says.

"Then, I'm coming with you" I state and her gaze hardens.

"No, you're going to LaPush where you'll be safe" she argues and I glare back at her.

"Don't treat me like a child, Shane; we're part of the same pack" I state.

"And I'm the Alpha" she replies.

"Which means I fight by your side" I say and we continue to glare at each other before she sighs.

"I don't have time for this; fine, you can come, but you will do as I say, understand" she demands and I nod.

She sighs before revving the engine of the car and taking off again, but this time in another direction.

"The Volturi will try to anger you, but you must remain calm; any sign of attack and they'll strike, so we can't even seem like we'll retaliate" she states.

"Shane, I already knew you worked for the Volturi" I say and her eyes widen as she quickly glances at me before turning back to the road.

"How" she asks softly.

"Aro confronted me a while back, but he didn't attack me; he left soon afterwards" I answer and she continues to stare at the road.

"What else do you know" she asks.

"I know about the Wild Hearts; I can't tell you how, because I promised I wouldn't say who told me" I answer and she sighs, but doesn't say anything.

We both sit in silence for a few minutes and I shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Shane" I say.

"I understand, Bella; I wasn't exactly truthful with you either" she replies and I go to speak, but stop.

"I want to join the Wild Hearts, Shane: I want to help" I state.

"You don't know what you're saying, Bella; you don't know what the war is actually like" she argues and I glare at her.

"I want to help, Shane, and you can't stop me from doing that" I reply.

Shane doesn't say anything and I go to speak again, but she cuts me off.

"We're here" she states and I look up to see Leon, Anthony, and Caleb standing a few yards away in the same clearing we fought the Romanians.

Silently, we both get out and walk over to them.

"How long" Shane asks.

"Ten minutes" Leon answers as his eyes flicker to me before turning back to Shane in question.

"She knows" Shane answers the unspoken question, but her eyes are glued to the other side of the clearing with rapt attention.

"I see" Leon replies before nodding at Anthony.

I watch as Leon walks to stand beside Shane before quietly talking to her so we can't hear. Anthony and Caleb step up beside me, each having a weak smile on, but their gazes are grave.

"When the Volturi arrive, don't speak unless spoken to, and if that happens then keep your replies short; Shane will most likely do all of the talking to hopefully diffuse this whole situation" Anthony says and I nod.

"What's going to happen" I ask.

"Hopefully, nothing, but you can never be sure when it comes to the Volturi" Caleb answers.

"Two minutes" Leon calls softly and we quickly step up behind them.

The wait is in silence, but soon we see a group of seven, cloaked vampires running towards us before they stop. Each remove their hoods revealing one to be Aro, who walks towards the middle of the gap separating our two groups. Shane does the same and soon the two are standing before each other while the rest of us watch on.

"Ms. Anderson, it's a pleasure to see you again, and I see you've brought friends with you" Aro smiles that creepy smile of his.

"Hello, Lord Aro, it is an honor to be in your presence again" Shane replies in an even tone.

"Yes, I'm sure you're wondering what has brought us here" Aro sighs and Shane nods.

"The thought crossed my mind, Sir" she replies.

"Of course it has, but we have received word that you have built up an army here" Aro states and I have to bite my tongue from saying anything.

A quick glance to the side shows me that the others are tensed, but none are moving to speak.

"There had been a brief scuffle with the Romanians, and we had friends help us in the fight" Shane answers and Aro nods.

"Of course, but I do hope you aren't planning on going against our agreement" he replies.

"I never go against my word; I would serve as your representative in return that no one of Forks is injured by the Volturi" she states.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that there's been a change of events" Aro smiles and Shane stiffens.

"What do you mean" she asks.

"You see, you never alerted us to what happened with the Romanians, and even though they are our enemies, you killed them without our approval" he answers with a shrug.

"What are you saying" Shane asks I an even tone, but I can hear the quiver of anger in her voice.

"You did not follow the rules and therefore should be punished so it doesn't happen again" he answers.

I go to speak up, but Anthony grabs my arm and shakes his head slightly, warning in his eyes.

"What is the punishment, Sir" Shane asks.

"Do not worry; the punishment has already been made" Aro waves his hand casually and we all tense.

"What do you mean" she asks.

"Some of my guard are already seeing to the punishment which is getting rid of some minor annoyances; sad thing really, they could've been of good use to us" he answers with a sigh and I watch on in confusion.

'What did he do' I wonder until I catch a faint glimpse of smoke rising in the distance.

I start to think it's a fire burning leaves until I notice exactly where it is.

"No" I shout and everyone quickly looks at me, including Shane and Aro.

"Bella, wha-" Shane starts, but I cut her off.

"Look" I command as I point at the smoke.

She looks and her eyes widen before she turns back to Aro with a growl.

"You've gone too far, Aro" Shane growls as she steps forward.

"Shane, we don't have time" Leon states as he flashes to her side.

Shane continues to growl and my inner-wolf starts to as well, but I feel Anthony grab my shoulder. I look at Aro to see him watching us with the same creepy smile and a smug look in his eyes. I turn my gaze back to Shane just as she shifts and starts running towards the smoke. I quickly follow after her along with the others and we soon come upon the clearing with the raging fire in it. I shift back as I stare at it.

"No" I whisper, voice broken as my inner-wolf whines in pain and sorrow.

I fall to my knees as the pain travels through my whole being.

"The Cullens-Alice, she's gone" tears fall from my eyes as I stare up at the Cullen household that is demolished and has been consumed by the crimson flames.

My inner-wolf feels like it's dying and I do too as I start to realize that my girlfriend, my mate, my love is dead. Then, everything goes dark.

**DON'T KILL ME, DON'T KILL ME, DON'T KILL ME. JUST READ THE SEQUEL WHICH WILL BE UP IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES.**


End file.
